Take My Heart
by Boomiee92
Summary: HunKai, Sehun X Kai, Sehun (seme) X Kai or Jongin (uke) Dijodohkan dengan seorang pangeran terdengar seperti dongeng, namun apakah semuanya berjalan seindah dongeng Rating T-M
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member** **, BTS member,** **and other** **maybe**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **BAB SATU**

Cerita ini bagaimana memulai cerita ini, mungkin sedikit mencuri pengenalan dari sebuah drama masa kecil kira-kira seperti ini " _cerita ini bermula dari keluarga Kerajaan Korea abad modern, anggap saja Korea di abad 21 ini masih berbentuk kerajaan"_ mari kita mulai cerita ini.

"Dua puluh tiga."

"Hmm ya dua puluh tiga. Dua puluh tiga. Apa katamu?!"

"Bodoh." Gerutu laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan bernama lengkap Kim Jongin. "Kenapa otakmu selalu lambat memproses Kim Taehyung."

"Hei aku sedang konsentrasi dengan minuman cokelatku yang enak." Balas Taehyung dengan nada malas.

"Aku kakakmu!" protes Jongin.

"Aku tahu, di Kartu Keluarga kita sudah tertulis jelas jika kau dan aku saudara kandung." Balas Taehyung enteng.

"Dasar!" Jongin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala sang adik. "Bisakah kau sedikit bersimpati padaku?" pinta Jongin penuh iba.

"Bersimpati untuk apa? Perjodohanmu?"

"Ya." Suara Jongin terdengar lemah.

"Kau tidak ada pacar jadi tidak masalah tentang perjodohan itu, kalaupun kau punya pacar kau harus memutuskan dia. Keluarga kerajaan tidak bisa ditolak." Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap kedua mata Jongin lekat. "Tidak bisa menolak. Final."

"Aku ingin kabur." Ujar Jongin masih melempar tatapan putus asa kali ini ia bahkan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, frustasi.

"Kemana? Kau saja bingung naik pesawat seorang diri, memang bisa kabur sejauh apa?" Taehyung terang-terangan melemparkan keraguan.

"Kenapa kau meragukan kemampuanku secara terang-terangan?" Jongin melempar protes, tidak terima direndahkan oleh manusia yang lebih muda darinya.

"Wajahmu saja sudah meragukan." Taehyung membalas telak, entah untuk keberapa kali.

"Terimakasih banyak, kurasa di kehidupan lalu aku banyak berdosa dan memilikimu sebagai adik adalah hukuman." Jongin menatap sengit, gelas berisi es cokelat di tangan kiriya bahkan sudah siap dia tumpahkan ke wajah tampan sang adik.

"Aku tidak tersinggung." Taehyung menanggapi kelewat santai.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Balas Jongin padahal dia sudah ingin mati menahan dongkol.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah pukul lima sore, bukankah kita harus pulang dan menyambut keluarga kerajaan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sudi."

"Ayolah…. Jong…,"

Raut wajah Jongin berubah keras mendengar namanya dipanggil tidak sopan oleh sang adik. Tapi berharap Taehyung berucap sopan sepertinya mustahil. "Bagaimana jika kau yang pulang dan menggantikan aku?" Jongin berharap gagasan jeniusnya diterima Taehyung.

"Aku yakin kau sudah membayangkan adegan dramatis, dimana seseorang yang dijodohkan denganmu berpaling dan terpesona denganku?"

"Ya. Lagipula kau lebih tampan dariku."

"Cih!" desis Taehyung. "Di situasi genting seperti ini kau mengakui jika aku tampan. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Lagipula Sehun sudah mengenalmu, seluruh keluarga kerajaan sudah mengenal anggota keluarga kita, dan satu hal yang paling penting kita bukan kembar siam, wajah kita berbeda, bahkan orangtua kita saja ragu apa kita lahir dari rahim yang sama."

"Ayolah Tae…," ucapan Jongin terhenti, ponsel di atas meja bergetar. Di dalam layar tertera nama ibu mereka. "Tae angkat." Perintah Jongin tiba-tiba merasa ciut.

"Kau saja. Paling-paling Ibu meminta kita pulang karena keluarga kerajaan sudah tiba."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja!" pekik Jongin sembari meraih ponsel di atas meja kemudian dengan cekatan ia balik ponsel miliknya, kini punggung ponsel yang terlihat bukan lagi layar.

"Kita bisa mendapat masalah." Nasihat Taehyung berusaha meraih ponsel milik sang kakak. Namun, Jongin menepis tangan Taehyung cepat.

"Abaikan saja!" Jongin bersikeras.

"Apa buruknya menikah?"

"Tidak ada yang buruk, kau akan tahu jika usiamu sudah dua puluh tiga tahun dan keluarga kerajaan meminangmu."

"Itu masih lama, tiga tahun lagi."

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak keberatan?"

"Bukankah itu tradisi."

"Bagaimana jika kau mencintai orang lain?"

Taehyung bungkam, mengerutkan kening menatap Jongin. "Apa kau menyukai orang lain?"

"Ya—kurasa—aku menyukai orang lain."

Taehyung memperhatikan ekspresi malu-malu wajah Jongin. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasa iba, bagaimana kakaknya bisa bertindak begitu bodoh. Sudah tradisi jika keluarga kerajaan akan berbesan dengan keluarga Kim sebagai bentuk penghargaan karena leluhur keluarga Kim berjasa menyatukan Korea sebagai seorang Jenderal Perang.

"Tae!" pekik Jongin membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Taehyung.

"Apa?" balas Taehyung datar.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika para Pangeran itu juga memiliki kekasih? Bagaimana jika pernikahan kami tidak berakhir bahagia? Aku pasti menderita, aku pasti melukai hati kekasih mereka."

"Mereka juga terikat tradisi, jika mengelak. Habislah, kurasa mereka bisa berpikir rasional dibanding perasaan."

"Kenapa ucapanmu terdengar sangat dingin. Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan? Apa kau tidak pernah mencintai orang lain?"

"Jatuh cinta." Kali ini suara Taehyung terdengar lebih lemah. "Tentu saja aku pernah jatuh cinta, tapi sama sepertimu aku sudah terbelenggu." Tangan kanan Taehyung menunjuk leher Jongin.

Jongin memakai kalung emas dengan liontin bertuliskan nama salah satu pangeran kerajaan yang akan menikah dengannya di masa depan. "Sehun." Gumam Jongin, ia bahkan merasa enggan menyebut nama itu. "Kenapa keluarga kita mempertahankan tradisi kuno seperti ini?! Ini abad modern!"

"Pelankan suaramu, kau bisa dianggap menghina kerajaan dan menghina Negara."

Jongin mendengus mendengar ucapan Taehyung, mengangkat gelas es cokelat miliknya kemudian menyedot isinya dengan beringas menimbulkan suara _slurp_ keras yang tidak sopan.

"Kalian." Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Jongin dan Taehyung meremang. Ibu mereka sudah berdiri dengan seringai mengerikan. "Jongin berani sekali kau mengabaikan panggilan ibumu."

"Maaf Ibu." Balas Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Pulang sekarang, kalian berdua. Kita akan berada dalam satu mobil."

"Mobilku?!" protes Taehyung yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh ibu mereka.

"Sopir Ibu akan membawa mobil kalian. Angkat bokong malas kalian sebelum Ibu menyiram wajah kalian dengan minuman yang sedang kalian nikmati." Ancam nyonya Kim.

Menahan geram Jongin dan Taehyung berdiri dari kursi masing-masing, berjalan dengan patuh di belakang ibu mereka yang kini menjelma lebih mengerikan dibanding seekor Singa. Jongin dan Taehyung duduk berhimpitian di kursi penumpang belakang.

Nyonya Kim mengendalikan setir kemudi. Sesekali Taehyung melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya. Jongin benar-benar terlihat enggan, Taehyung mulai mempertimbangkan cara membawa Jongin kabur. Tapi jika hal itu terjadi keluarga Kerajaan akan marah besar dan bisa saja mereka menjadi _Buronan Negara._ Taehyung bergidik membayangkan nasib malang mereka.

"Keluarga Kerajaan menunggu. Bagaimana kalian bisa bersikap tidak sopan seperti sekarang?! Kim Jongin?! Kim Taehyung?!"

"Semua salahku Ibu, jangan menghukum Taehyung. Hukum saja aku." Balas Jongin.

"Memang hukuman seperti apa yang akan aku berikan pada pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun dan dua puluh tiga tahun?" cibir Nyonya Kim menahan geram.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Nyonya Kim berhenti di depan sebuah halaman rumah bergaya tradisional Korea. Jongin menatap enggan pada sedan-sedan hitam mewah yang memenuhi halaman depan rumahnya.

"Ibu harap Pangeran Sehun tidak terlalu marah padamu."

Jongin memilih bungkam mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Jongin melangkah turun bersamaan dengan Taehyung. "Woah! Datang!" lengkingan suara penuh semangat itu menarik perhatian Nyonya Kim beserta dua putranya.

Jongin melirik Taehyung. Terlihat jelas jika Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus melihat siapa yang menghampiri mereka dengan antusias. "TaeTae!" Jungkook menubruk tubuh Taehyung, memberi pelukan erat. Dia tersenyum lebar. Jeon Jungkook, putra Raja Korea kedua. Entah sejak kapan anak laki-laki pemilik gigi kelinci itu tergila-gila pada adiknya, Jongin bahkan tidak ingat kapan tepatnya.

"Pangeran." Ujar Taehyung dengan bahasa sopan. Mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook, Taehyung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat memberi hormat.

"Jangan seperti itu." Balas Jungkook kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Kita akan menikah jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap kaku seperti itu Tae."

Taehyung menegakan tubuh kemudian melangkah pergi, Jongin tahu kemana Taehyung akan pergi. Kabur ke kamarnya untuk bersembunyi dari Jungkook. "Tae aku membawakanmu hadiah dari kunjungan Kenegaraanku, aku pergi ke Amerika. Ayo aku tunjukan!" Jungkook dengan bersemangat menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Jongin, Pangeran Sehun sudah menunggumu."

"Iya Ibu." Jongin mengikuti langkah kaki sang ibu namun tatapan tidak lepas dari punggung Taehyung, ia berharap Taehyung tidak terlalu direpotkan Jungkook.

Jongin melepas sepatu yang dia kenakan sebelum menjejakan kakinya pada undakan menuju lantai kayu rumah tempat tinggalnya. "Maafkan aku Ibu." Tetap saja Jongin tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak tidak tahu diri. "Aku hanya butuh udara segar." Ujar Jongin beralasan.

"Kali ini Ibu memaafkanmu, cepat masuk. Sehun menunggu di dalam dan jangan lupa berikan penghormatanmu pada Sehun."

"Aku tahu." Jongin membalas malas.

"Masuk!" tegas Kim Hara, ibu Kim Jongin sembari mendorong punggung putra pertamanya. Mau tidak mau Jongin menggeser pintu geser di hadapannya.

Sehun, Pangeran pertama keluarga Kerajaan Korea, pewaris Tahta. Duduk bersimpuh, terlihat sopan sekaligus angkuh dalam waktu bersamaan. Jas putih membungkus tubuh langsing dan tingginya dengan sempurna. Rambut cokelat tersisir rapi ke belakang, kedua mata tajamnya mengawasi Jongin lekat.

Menelan ludah susah payah, Jongin menggeser pintu sepelan mungkin. Menutupnya sembari berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Sehun, sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya sepelan mungkin. Bertimpuh, kemudian bersujud di hadapan Sehun.

"Maaf saya terlambat Pangeran."

"Dua jam. Aku menunggumu dua jam."

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya Pangeran."

"Bangunlah."

Jongin menegakan tubuh, ia berharap Sehun akan tersenyum dan mempersilakannya untuk bersikap santai. Tapi semua harapannya sirna Sehun masih menatap tajam dengan ekspresi datar. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh tiga tahun."

"Usia kita sama, tapi kau harus bersikap sopan padaku. Karena aku Pangeran dan kau calon _istri_ -ku."

"Iya Pangeran."

"Selanjutnya aku berharap kau berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan sembrono. Kau calon pendampingku, jaga sikapmu, dan satu lagi hormati waktuku aku tidak bisa selalu menunggumu."

Jongin mengangguk kecil, ia kembali bersujud ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah mendengar suara pintu geser tertutup, Jongin cepat-cepat meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Aku kesemutan brengsek!" keluh Jongin, sembari memukul-mukul pelan kedua pahanya. "Sok keren, sok dingin, selanjutnya aku berharap kau berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan sembrono. Cih! Kau pikir kita hidup di zaman apa, aku bisa hidup tanpamu dasar Pangeran sombong!" cibir Jongin.

"Ibu!"

Jongin terlonjak, ia bergegas bangkit, membuka pintu menuju arah suara. Suara teriakan Taehyung. Jongin yakin sang adik dalam keadaan bahaya. Membuka pintu geser di sebelah ruangannya Jongin berjalan cepat menuju beranda belakang rumah.

Dan Jongin disuguhkan pemandangan mengejutkan. Jungkook. Adik Sehun, Pangeran kedua. Sedang memeluk erat Taehyung sembari menciumi pipi kanan Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Kau manis sekali Taehyung…., aku gemas. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu." Ujar Jungkook.

"Ibu!" Taehyung semakin histeris dan sikap seluruh keluarga Kim yang menyaksikan keadaan itu hanya saling melempar senyum.

"Jungkook kau harus menunggu hingga usia Taehyung dua puluh tiga tahun." Nasihat sang Ratu.

"Lama sekali! Masih tiga tahun!" protes Jungkook. "Aku inginnya sekarang." Ujar Jungkook kemudian kembali menciumi pipi Taehyung gemas.

Jongin menahan tawa, di dalam hati dia ingin menertawai nasib malang Taehyung tapi setelah melirik Sehun yang juga ada di sana, berdiri di sisi kanan ibunya. Jongin berubah pikiran, setidaknya Taehyung lebih beruntung memiliki kekasih aktif seperti Jungkook. Dibanding dirinya yang akan menikahi _dinding_.

"Baiklah…, ini tidak adil kenapa Sehun hyung lahir lebih dulu." Jungkook melanjutkan gerutuan sementara Jongin memilih pergi diam-diam. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan anggota kerajaan lebih lama lagi.

Jongin berjalan pelan melintasi jalan tanah lembek di bawah alas sepatunya. Menuju kandang Kuda, ya, tentu saja Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga terhormat dengan kemapanan finansial turun temurun. Memiliki rumah luas lengkap dengan kandang kuda dan arena pacuan kuda bukanlah hal sulit.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, melihat keluarganya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan anggota keluarga Kerajaan di ruang pertemuan. Pintu ruang pertemuan dibuka lebar, namun Jongin yakin mereka tidak akan peduli dengan apapun yang akan dia lakukan.

Mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kandang Kuda. Jongin berdiri di depan pintu salah satu kandang. "Stone." Ujar Jongin memanggil nama kuda kesayangannya. Kuda jantan berwarna hitam itu mengeluarkan suara menyambut kedatangan Jongin, kepalanya ia julurkan melewati palang pintu.

Jongin tersenyum kedua telapak tangannya membelai surai lembut Stone. "Keluarga Kerajaan datang, Sehun datang. Aku—tidak menyukainya." Gumam Jongin sebelum menempelkan dahinya pada kepala Stone. "Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Memberi usapan terakhir pada kepala Stone sebelum membuka pintu kandang, tangan kanan Jongin meraih tali kendali Stone, menggiring kuda kesayangannya keluar dari kandang. Jongin melepaskan tali kendali di tangannya untuk mengambil pelana dari gantungan. Dengan cekatan Jongin memasang pelana pada punggung Stone menghubungkan tali-talinya melingkari perut Stone.

"Sudah." Ujar Jongin menatap Stone puas. "Kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

Kaki kiri Jongin menapak pada pijakan, mengangkat tubuh, dan dalam hitungan detik Jongin sudah menduduki punggung Stone dengan nyaman. Stone berjalan pelan melewati kandang-kandang Kuda yang lain. "Perjodohan ini membuatku pening Stone." Adu Jongin, ia tidak berniat untuk meminta Stone berjalan lebih cepat atau bahkan berlari. Ia menikmati setiap langkah pelan Stone sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun memperlakukan aku dengan buruk? Bagaimana jika kami tidak bahagia? Bagaimana jika Sehun memiliki kekasih atau memiliki orang yang dia sukai? Kepalaku bisa pecah memikirkan semua itu."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **Previous**

Kaki kiri Jongin menapak pada pijakan, mengangkat tubuh, dan dalam hitungan detik Jongin sudah menduduki punggung Stone dengan nyaman. Stone berjalan pelan melewati kandang-kandang Kuda yang lain. "Perjodohan ini membuatku pening Stone." Adu Jongin, ia tidak berniat untuk meminta Stone berjalan lebih cepat atau bahkan berlari. Ia menikmati setiap langkah pelan Stone sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun memperlakukan aku dengan buruk? Bagaimana jika kami tidak bahagia? Bagaimana jika Sehun memiliki kekasih atau memiliki orang yang dia sukai? Kepalaku bisa pecah memikirkan semua itu."

 **BAB DUA**

"Sehun hyung."

"Sudah selesai dengan Taehyung?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa menghampiriku?"

"Taehyung menangis, aku takut Bibi Kim menjitak kepalaku."

Sehun menahan tawa mendengar penuturan sang adik. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun kemudian tersenyum. "Aku yakin _Hyung_ pasti sok keren di hadapan Jongin hyung dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan."

"Kurasa." Jawab Sehun lirih.

"Hampiri Jongin hyung, Sehun hyung juga pandai berkuda kan."

"Tidak sehebat Jongin, dia pernah menjadi juara Nasional."

"Alasan." Balas Jungkook mencibir. "Bilang saja kau tidak punya nyali."

"Ya, aku memang tidak punya nyali."

"Bagaimana jika Jongin hyung menyukai orang lain? Bagaimana jika Jongin hyung memutuskan untuk menikahi orang yang dia sukai?"

"Jungkook itu tidak akan terjadi!" tegas Sehun sembari menatap sengit sang adik.

"Semua itu mungkin." Balas Jungkook penuh nyali. "Jika orang yang Jongin hyung sukai lebih menyenangkan dari Sehun hyung bagaimana?"

"Jongin tetap akan menikah denganku, berhenti membuatku kesal Jungkook!" peringat Sehun.

"Kenapa itu tidak akan terjadi? Kenapa _Hyung_ yakin sekali?"

"Karena—karena aku Pangeran dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah Kerajaan."

"Oh." Balas Jungkook sembari memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak." Balas Sehun angkuh.

"Benarkah?" goda Jungkook sembari menaikkan dagunya. "Jongin kenapa kau sangat manis, kau tampak memesona ketika berada di atas punggung kuda, Jongin suara tawamu benar-benar merdu."

"Jungkook!" Sehun berteriak kencang. "Berhenti meledekku!"

"Aku tidak meledek!" pekik Jungkook membela diri. "Itu yang Sehun hyung katakan nyaris setiap saat ketika melihat wajah Jongin hyung di ponselmu!"

"Jungkook aku benar-benar akan mengunci bibirmu." Ancam Sehun.

"Dengan apa Sehun hyung akan mengunci bibirku?!" tantang Jungkook, Sehun geram, Jungkook menjulurkan lidah kemudian berlari pergi berlindung di balik punggung para pengawalnya.

"Dasar bocah!" geram Sehun dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

Sehun memutar tubuh cepat berniat menyusul Jungkook dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran, namun kehadiran seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Hai Taehyung." Sapa Sehun berharap Taehyung tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap wajah Sehun dan Sehun nyaris tertawa melihat wajah lucu Taehyung. Kedua mata sembab, kedua pipinya yang merona, Sehun yakin Jungkook mencubiti dua pipi menggemaskan itu, menggemaskan menurut adik badungnya.

"Sehun hyung." Panggilan Taehyung dengan suara rendah berhasil mempercepat detak jantung Sehun, ayolah ini tidak akan lucu jika Taehyung mengadu pada Jongin.

"Ya Taehyung, ada apa?" Sehun berusaha keras untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Bisakah Sehun hyung memberitahu Jungkook untuk berhenti mencubiti pipiku, itu sakit."

Kedua mata bulat Taehyung yang tadinya sembab kini tergenang air mata. Oh tidak Taehyung menangis. Sehun panik tentu saja dia panik. Dia bisa dihajar habis oleh Jongin juga Jungkook jangan lupakan, Jungkook yang sudah kehilangan kewarasan karena pesona seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung jangan menangis, _Hyung_ akan memberitahu Jungkook. _Hyung_ janji."

"Janji?" Taehyung melempar tatapan penuh harap.

"Janji." Ulang Sehun.

"Hentikan!" lengkingan suara milik Jungkook berhasil mengeluarkan dengusan dari bibir Sehun. "Jangan menyentuh kekasihku!"

Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung dari belakang, sementara Taehyung melempar tatapan mengiba, meminta janji Sehun untuk ditepati.

"Jungkook perlakukan Taehyung dengan sopan." Nasihat Sehun.

"Aku sayang TaeTae." Balas Jungkook keras kepala.

Menahan geram Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan wibawa dihadapan adik badungnya. "Apa Jungkook pernah bertanya pada Taehyung dia mau disentuh atau tidak, dipeluk, dan dicium seperti itu. Apa Jungkook sudah bertanya?"

"Untuk apa bertanya?! Dia calon _istriku_!" Jungkook bersikers, Sehun nyaris mengeluarkan geraman.

"Apa yang Jungkook paling benci?"

"Seseorang memanggilku _kakak_ padahal aku tidak tahu apa dia lebih muda dariku atau tidak." Balas Jungkook ditambah tatapan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Nah Jungkook memiliki hal yang dibenci berarti Taehyung juga pasti memilikinya."

"Benarkah?!" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung, sepertinya kali ini usaha Sehun membuahkan hasil.

Kini Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung menatap calon pasangan masa depannya itu lekat. "Apa sesuatu yang tidak TaeTae sukai?"

"Pemaksa dan pelanggar privasi."

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook menelan ludah kasar. "A—apa aku juga termasuk?" terbata Jungkook bertanya.

"Ya." Balas Taehyung pelan.

Keduanya bertatapan tanpa ada suara lain yang mengganggu, Jungkook mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Aku benar-benar menyayangi TaeTae. Tapi jika TaeTae mengganggap sikapku berlebihan, aku minta maaf." Ujar Jungkook kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Taehyung.

Apa yang Jungkook lakukan tentu saja mengejutkan semua orang, seorang Pangeran tidak dianjurkan untuk merendahkan dirinya di hadapan orang lain.

"Jungkook." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak apa, aku meminta maaf pada calon pasanganku sendiri. Aku tidak merasa keberatan. Maafkan aku Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan ia melangkah mendekati Jungkook kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih sudah bersedia menghormatiku."

"Tentu saja Tae hyung." Balas Jungkook diakhiri cengiran lebar yang menampakan dua gigi depannya yang lucu. "Bisakah Tae hyung ikut denganku sebentar."

Taehyung sempat terkejut karena Jungkook memanggilnya dengan sopan. Namun dia mengangguk pelan menyetujui permintaan Jungkook. Sehun hanya menatap punggung Taehyung dan Jungkook sekilas sebelum perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada arena pacuan Kuda milik keluarga Kim. Memerhatikan seorang Kim Jongin di atas punggung Kuda Hitam yang nampak memesona.

"Tae hyung." Panggil Jungkook setelah mereka berada di halaman depan rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya Sehun hyung menyukai Jongin hyung."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Iya, Sehun hyung menyukai Jongin hyung tapi dia terlalu angkuh, terlalu pemalu, atau bahkan mungkin terlalu bodoh. Jadi apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Mendekatkan Sehun hyung dengan Jongin hyung." Jungkook menatap Taehyung antusias.

"Kurasa tanpa usaha keraspun mereka akan dekat, mereka akan menikah." Putus Taehyung mengabaikan tatapan kecewa Jungkook.

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka dekat dengan cara mereka sendiri jika butuh bantuan aku janji akan membantu."

"Baiklah…," balas Jungkook lemah.

Taehyung menghapus sisa air matanya menatap Jungkook lekat sebelum berjalan melewati tubuh Jungkook. "Aku harus bicara dengan kakakmu jangan mengikuti." Tegas Taehyung membuat Jungkook terperanjat.

Taehyungnya yang selalu bersikap manja dan manis bisa berucap tegas seperti sekarang. Itu mengejutkan, namun bukan Jungkook jika tidak membalas dengan tingkah bengalnya. Menaikan sebelah alis, tersenyum miring, Jungkook mengangkat dagu menantang Taehyung.

Memutar bola mata malas Taehyung terus melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook tidak peduli apa yang Pangeran badung itu pikirkan sekarang. Jungkook mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung menuju Sehun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Bisa saja Sehun terpesona akan wajah Taehyung, tidak menutup kemungkinan. Jungkook harus waspada.

"Sehun hyung." Panggil Taehyung ketika dirinya hanya berjarak dua langkah dari tempat Sehun berdiri.

"Apa Jungkook mencubiti pipimu lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Ketegasan Taehyung ternyata mengejutkan Sehun juga, kali ini Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung sepenuhnya, bukan lagi menelengkan kepala. "Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Jongin hyung ah tidak maksudku apa kau mencintai Jongin hyung?"

"Kurasa mengatakan cinta terlalu cepat." Balas Sehun.

"Lalu apa maksudmu? Kau jangan berani-berani mempermainkan perasaan _Hyung-_ ku." Ancam Taehyung.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tantang Sehun.

Taehyung mendengus kesal karena direndahkan. "Bisakah kau tidak merendahkan orang lain meski kau seorang Pangeran?" balas Taehyung sejenak lupa dengan kasta masing-masing. "Karena kau akan menyesal jika kami bertindak."

Sehun tersenyum tipis Taehyung nyaris tak melihat senyum itu jika dia tidak menaruh seluruh perhatiannya kepada Sehun. Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, apa kalimatku terdengar membosankan sampai dia memilih pergi?"

"Bukan begitu Tae—hanya saja—Sehun hyung termasuk orang bodoh jika berhubungan dengan mengungkapkan perasaan semacam itu. Sehun hyung sering mengeluh ketika dia tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaan orang lain." Jungkook tersenyum di akhir kalimat berharap Taehyung melunak atas sikap Sehun.

"Pastikan kakakmu itu tidak menyakiti kakakku. Atau aku akan kabur di hari pernikahan kita dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan aku!" ancam Taehyung.

Jungkook bisa menertawai kalimat Taehyung dan tak menganggap kalimatnya. Tapi tatapan Taehyung terlihat mengerikan, membuat Jungkook mengingat peristiwa ketika Taehyung benar-benar pergi dari Korea dan baru kembali dua minggu kemudian, setelah Jongin mengeluarkan berbagai jurus bujukan.

"Baiklah." Balas Jungkook. "Kurasa Sehun hyung berniat menemui Jongin hyung." Sambung Jungkook.

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook dan melihat setiap langkah kaki Sehun yang membawanya semakin dekat ke arah kandang, tempat favorit Jongin.

"Semoga kakak kesayanganmu itu, tidak mengatakan hal bodoh pada Jongin hyung." Ucapan Taehyung hanya dibalas anggukan lemah Jungkook.

"Biasanya kau tidak begitu sopan dengan kakakmu." Ujar Jungkook berusaha bercanda namun Taehyung hanya mendengus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, genggaman tali kekang Stone pada telapak tangan kanannya ia pererat tanpa sadar. Seseorang berdiri di depan Kandang Kuda. Menatapnya tajam. Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat kemudian kembali melangkah. Berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun.

"Kau ikut kejuaraan Musim Gugur?"

Jongin melepas tali-tali pelana di tubuh Stone ketika Sehun tanpa terduga bertanya padanya. "Tidak." Jongin membalas singkat karena dia tidak menyukai kehadiran Sehun di tempat pribadinya. Satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa menjadi diri sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mendapat izin dari keluargaku."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan geraman kesal, menepuk pelan paha kanan Stone, kuda hitam miliknya melangkah memasuki kandang tanpa perlawanan. Jongin menutup pintu kandang, kemudian menurunkan palang pintu penahan.

"Di sini kotor. Pangeran tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini." Ujar Jongin, ia berniat pergi ketika Sehun menahannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak menjawab dengan jelas, kenapa keluargamu tidak memberi izin?"

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas, aku akan menjadi bagian keluarga Kerajaan, aku harus mempelajari banyak hal tentang kehidupan Istana dan kewajibanku di sana."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti kewajibanmu." ujar Sehun sebelum melangkah pergi dari hadapan Jongin.

"Terimakasih, aku tidak meminta simpatimu Yang Mulia." Balas Jongin menahan amarah, rasanya dia ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Sehun karena sikap arogannya.

Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, merutuk dalam hati atas kebodohannya. Bukan itu yang ingin dia ucapkan. Seharusnya dia mengatakan kepada Jongin jika dia bisa meraih impiannya tanpa perlu terbebani dengan perubahan statusnya, bahwa Jongin bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri meski ia tinggal di Istana. Tapi dengan bodohnya dia justru mengucapkan kalimat murahan tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun menyukaimu."

Bolehkah Jongin menampar wajah adik tampannya sekarang? Yang sudah menyita sepersekian detik waktunya hanya untuk mendengar kalimat omong kosong dari bibir merah sang adik.

"Sehun menyukaimu." Ulang Taehyung gagal membaca arti wajah masam yang Jongin tampakkan.

"Jongin…,"

"Diam Tae atau novel tebalku mendarat di wajahmu." Ancam Jongin.

"Jahat sekali…," rengek Taehyung sebelum melompat ke atas ranjang tempat tidur Jongin. Ranjang memantul disertai umpatan pelan Jongin. " _Hyung_ kau mengatakan kalimat terlarang! Aku adukan pada Ibu!" ancam Taehyung.

"Katakan saja." Balas Jongin acuh.

Bukannya melaksanakan ancaman, Taehyung justru duduk diam sembari mengamati sang kakak. Biasanya ancaman seperti itu akan menghasilkan pertengkaran, sekarang Jongin bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali. "Ada masalah? Apa yang Sehun katakan tadi ketika dia menemuimu di kandang Kuda."

"Bukan hal yang penting."

"Benarkah? Kau tampak kesal."

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, menatap Taehyung lekat sejenak melupakan novel yang sedang dia tekuni. "Jika aku memukul Sehun apa yang terjadi?"

"Masuk penjara."

"Baiklah, setidaknya tidak ada rencana masuk penjara dalam kamus hidupku."

"Kau bisa berbagi semuanya denganku."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Baiklah teruskan kesibukanmu membaca novel, jangan tidur terlalu larut." Ujar Taehyung sebelum menuruni ranjang.

Taehyung memilih pergi karena dia tahu jika Jongin tidak akan membuka mulutnya, tidak akan berbagi dengannya, entah sampai kapan. Taehyung hanya bisa berharap hubungan Sehun dan Jongin akan berubah baik dalam waktu dekat.

" _Kuharap Jungkook mengetahui sesuatu."_ Harap Taehyung di dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang bersedia membaca cerita ini terimakasih reviewnya _**ytdia, Athiyyah417, ajxx11, saya sayya, Taechim, 2463, Sheehun, cute, kinderhunkai, Guest, blackfire0611, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Puji HKS, NisrinaHunkai99, ermaexol, NishiMala, jjong86, pacarkimka, alienblue, ANISEED ACORN, chogiwillis, GaemGyu92, jongiebottom, novisaputri09, elidamia98, KaiNieris, Kyunie, sisa lee, Ido Nakemi, Nico984,YooKihyun94, kaisun, teukiangle.**_ See ya Next...


	3. Chapter 3

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **Previous**

"Bukan hal yang penting."

"Benarkah? Kau tampak kesal."

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, menatap Taehyung lekat sejenak melupakan novel yang sedang dia tekuni. "Jika aku memukul Sehun apa yang terjadi?"

"Masuk penjara."

"Baiklah, setidaknya tidak ada rencana masuk penjara dalam kamus hidupku."

"Kau bisa berbagi semuanya denganku."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Baiklah teruskan kesibukanmu membaca novel, jangan tidur terlalu larut." Ujar Taehyung sebelum menuruni ranjang.

Taehyung memilih pergi karena dia tahu jika Jongin tidak akan membuka mulutnya, tidak akan berbagi dengannya, entah sampai kapan. Taehyung hanya bisa berharap hubungan Sehun dan Jongin akan berubah baik dalam waktu dekat.

" _Kuharap Jungkook mengetahui sesuatu."_ Harap Taehyung di dalam hati.

 **BAB TIGA**

Jongin tidak ingin mempercayai kalimat Taehyung, sudah bagian dari sejarah kelam hidupnya jika seorang Kim Taehyung merupakan pembohong ulung. Tapi kalimat murahan itu entah mengapa mengganggu tidur Jongin malam ini. Berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur sejak satu setengah jam terakhir dan hingga detik ini mimpi indah belum menjemputnya. Jangankan menjemput, menyapa saja tidak sudi.

"Kim Taehyung sialan." Maki Jongin sembari melompat turun dari ranjang tempat tidur, menyeret kedua kakinya menuju pintu. Sembari memaki-maki di dalam hati dan melimpahkan semua kesialannya malam ini kepada sang adik.

Jongin menggeser pintu kayu perlahan kemudian berjalan keluar melintasi beranda, menuju dapur. Tinggal di rumah bergaya tradisional memang memiliki kesulitan tersendiri seperti letak bangunan yang saling terpisah. Kamar utama, kamar tamu, ruang ganti, ruang pertemuan, ruang tamu, ruang makan, kamar mandi, dapur.

Semua berada pada bangunan berbeda yang dijadikan satu membentuk kompleks kecil perumahan kemudian dikelilingi pagar batu setinggi kira-kira dua hingga tiga meter. Jongin menaiki undakan beranda, menggeser pintu kayu yang membawanya memasuki dapur. Setidaknya rumah tradisional yang ditinggali keluarganya secara turun temurun tidak menutup diri dari kemajuan teknologi.

Jongin mengambil satu botol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin kemudian kembali menuju kamar. Di halaman terbuka di tengah bangunan, Jongin berpapasan dengan sang ibu.

"Belum tidur?"

"Aku haus."

"Sudah tengah malam, besok kau akan pergi dengan Sehun."

Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan protes tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dia tidak ingin membuat keributan di tengah malam.

"Keluarga Kerajaan berharap kau dan Sehun akan semakin dekat sebelum pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan? Apa tidak ada pertunangan sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada tradisi pertunangan di Istana."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin kehilangan tenaga.

"Besok sementara kau pergi dengan Sehun, Ibu akan bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu untuk membahas hari pernikahanmu dengan Sehun."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan lantas melangkah pergi melewati sang Ibu kembali ke kamar. "Jongin, Ibu harap kau tidak melupakan pelajaranmu."

"Aku harus bersikap sopan dan tidak melawan, aku ingat semuanya. Ibu tidak perlu cemas."

Jongin membuka tutup botol air mineras setelah dirinya duduk di atas pinggiran ranjang tempat tidur. Sembari meneguk air mineral dinginnya Jongin melirik ponsel yang dia letakan di sisi kanan bantal tempat tidurnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat pesan masuk di dalam ponselnya.

 **ImJae Bum : Hai**

 **KJongin : Hai**

 **ImJae Bum : Wah tebakanku benar kau belum tidur**

 **KJongin : Punya bibit cenayang?**

 **ImJae Bum : Tidak. Aku melihat catatan online terakhirmu**

 **Kjongin : Ah kupikir kau benar memiliki bakat**

 **ImJae Bum : Aku berbakat asal kau tahu!**

 **KJongin : Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres Im Jaebum. KJongin : Ada apa?! Katakan sekarang?!**

 **ImJae Bum : Besok ada waktu?**

 **KJongin : Entahlah, aku harus pergi dengan Sehun**

 **ImJae Bum : Pangeran Tembokmu? Ewww…, malangnya**

 **KJongin : Aku tahu nasibku buruk, terimakasih**

 **ImJae Bum : Katakan jika kencanmu selesai.**

 **ImJaeBum : Kita bisa pergi bersama, bagaimana?**

 **KJongin : Kemana?**

 **ImJae Bum : Kafe biasa, dekat Namsan**

 **KJongin : Siapa yang pergi selain kita?  
ImJae Bum: Aku, Yugyeom, Hanbin, Bobby, Jackson**

 **KJongin : Baiklah aku usahakan datang**

 **ImJae Bum: Aku yakin aku bukan alasanmu datang**

 **KJongin : Kau sahabat terbaikku jangan ragu…**

 **ImJae Bum : Baby say you love me please…**

 **KJongin : Tidak. Aku bisa gatal-gatal**

 **ImJae Bum : Aku tahu seleramu** _ **dingin dingin**_

 **KJongin : Aku harus tidur**

 **ImJae Bum: Yugyeom dia lebih muda tiga tahun darimu**

 **ImJaeBum : dan yang terpenting kau sudah dijodohkan**

 **ImJaeBum : dengan Pangeran Korea Selatan. Calon Raja**

 **KJongin : Jaebum selamat malam dan selamat tidur**

Senyuman masih menghiasi wajah Jongin ketika dirinya memutuskanuntuk kembali berbaring ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Jaebum dan seluruh teman-temannya adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya. Bahkan ibunya tidak bisa bersikap sebaik teman-temannya, bukannya Jongin membandingkan namun itulah kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Joongiiiinnn!"

Tubuh Jongin terlonjak dari atas ranjang tempat tidur, melihat jam dinding kamar. Jongin hanya bisa mengumpat. "Brengsek aku kesiangan." Sedangkan suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan dari luar kamar masih saling bersahutan.

"Buka pintu atau pengawal Ibu akan mendobrak kamarmu!"

"Aku sudah bangun Ibu. Maaf aku terlambat bangun, aku akan bersiap-siap dengan cepat." Balas Jongin.

"Maaf katamu?! Kau tahu seorang Pangeran menunggumu!"

"Kuharap dia bosan menunggu dan memilih pergi." Balas Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Apa katamu?! Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Bodoh kau…," bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa Ibu. Aku akan bersiap-siap dengan cepat."

"Lima menit!" bentak sang ibu dari luar kamar.

"Tidak mungkin lima menit jika semua ruangan pada tempat tinggal kita terletak terpisah."

"Jongin jika kau…,"

Kening Jongin berkerut heran dengan suara ibunya yang tiba-tiba terhenti. Detik kemudian terdengar suara kunci diputar dan bisa ditebak apa kelanjutannya. Pintu geser kamar bergerak. Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, melempar tatapan tajam terbaiknya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu caranya bangun pagi?"

"Maaf."

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

Jongin memilih bungkam dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk, sia-sia berdebat dengan Sehun.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu?" Jongin masih bungkam. "Dua jam, kau orang pertama yang membuatku menunggu begitu lama. Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Waktuku sangat berharga."

"Lain kali saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Pangeran."

"Lain kali?!" bentak Sehun. "Kau pikir aku akan pergi begitu saja setelah membuang dua jam waktuku? Kita tetap pergi bersama. Aku menunggu di luar, lima menit jangan menguji kesabaranku."

"Iya Pangeran Sehun."

Sehun lantas memutar tubuh tegapnya yang terbalut jas hitam mahal. Berjalan pergi melewati tubuh Nyonya Kim. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati ibunya berjalan dengan wajah masam ke arahnya.

"Bocah sial!" geram Nyonya Kim sembari menempeleng kepala Jongin. "Kau bisa dijebloskan ke dalam penjara jika terus berbuat onar!"

"Semua orang pernah terlambat." Protes Jongin.

"Tutup mulutmu atau Ibu tampar."

"Maaf." Ujar Jongin kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Lima menit. Jangan menguji kesabaran Pangeran Sehun dan kesabaran ibumu."

"Iya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak menghitung waktu, dia hanya berusaha melakukan semua urusannya secepat mungkin. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sedan berwarna perak milik Pangeran Sehun. Sementara Pangeran Sehun menduduki kap mesin sedannya sembari menatap Jongin tajam.

"Maaf saya…,"

"Masuk." Perintah Sehun tanpa basa-basi memotong kalimat Jongin.

Tanpa perlawanan Jongin memutari mobil Sehun, membuka pintu penumpang belakang. Dia tidak mungkin akan tahan duduk berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun mengejutkan Jongin. "Masuk—mobil." Balas Jongin bingung.

"Kursi penumpang belakang?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun mendengus.

"Kau pikir aku sopirmu. Duduk di dekatku."

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam, dia tahu Sehun seorang pangeran tapi bisakah dia berhenti untuk terus main perintah satu hari saja? Kepala Jongin benar-benar ingin pecah mendengar semua perintah arogan Sehun.

"Bergeraklah Kim Jongin, kau bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua perintahku."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat dan berharap suasana hatinya tidak terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Menuruti perintah Sehun, Jongin kini duduk pada kursi penumpang depan.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa kau hanya bisa menuruti perintah? Kau tidak ada inisiatif sama sekali?"

"Saya tidak menyiapkan apapun karena rencana ini sangat mendadak."

"Kau bangun terlambat aku yakin kau juga tidur telat, dan aku yakin seharusnya kau memiliki waktu untuk melihat referensi tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi."

"Tidak." Balas Jongin. "Saya tidak tahu tempat seperti apa yang Anda sukai Pangeran."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memakai bahasa formal? Kau terdengar seperti Pelayan Istana."

"Maaf."

"Berhenti minta maaf! Aku semakin muak denganmu!"

"Kenapa kita harus menikah jika kau muak denganku?" Jongin melempar pertanyaan kali ini melupakan bahasa formal seperti permintaan Sehun.

"Formalitas. Peraturan."

"Jika kita tidak menikah, apa yang terjadi?"

"Rakyat akan kehilangan kepercayaan pada Kerajaan."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam menekan semua amarah, mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya sebelum membalas ucapan Sehun. "Jika salah satu anggota Kerajaan tidak menikah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Kim. Dianggap penghinaan besar karena keluarga Kim berjasa menyatukan Korea. Dan karena keluarga Kim adalah keluarga paling berpengaruh di Korea setelah keluarga kerajaan."

"Kau pintar juga." Cibir Sehun.

"Kau membutuhkan aku."

"Tidak." Tegas Sehun. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu menikah." Jongin membalas santai kali ini ia bahkan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa kau bodoh, pernikahan ini penting untuk kedua belah pihak."

"Tidak penting untukmu?" tukas Jongin.

"Tidak penting untukku." Balas Sehun sembari melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya, kemudian disertai dengusan pelan yang bisa diartikan sebagai sikap merendahkan.

"Pernikahan ini juga tidak penting untukku." Ujar Jongin enteng. Kedua tangannya tidak lagi terlipat di depan dada. "Berhentilah bersikap brengsek dan mulai menghormatiku." Sambung Jongin diselingi kegiatannya mengamati ujung-ujung kukunya yang tak terpotong rapi.

"Siapa kau berani memberiku perintah?!" geram Sehun.

"Aku..," Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kiri. "Aku bagian dari keluarga terpenting kedua di Negara ini. Ingin protes?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Sehun."

Sehun memilih acuh mendengar panggilan Jongin meski dia cukup terkejut karena Jongin memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _Pangeran_ atau _Yang Mulia_.

"Apa kau bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini karena kau memiliki seorang kekasih? Karena kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu tapi kau harus menikah denganku karena kewajiban? Seperti itu? Sehun?"

Sehun masih memilih bungkam. Meski Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri membuat lengan keduanya bersentuhan meski hembusan napas hangat Jongin kini menerpa permukan leher dan sisi kanan wajah Sehun.

"Jika seperti itu masalahmu, sebaiknya kita tidak usah menikah saja. Aku bisa membantumu mencari ribuan alasan untuk membatalkan perjodohan tidak masuk akal ini."

Sehun melirik Jongin singkat dari ekor matanya, meski singkat Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua mata Jongin nampak berbinar antusias, seolah dia baru saja mengeluarkan gagasan yang bisa mengubah nasib umat manusia.

"Bodoh." Sehun memaki pelan sembari menyikut lengan kiri Jongin mengabaikan geraman kesal Jongin.

"Aku memberimu masukan paling cemerlang dan kau mengabaikannya, jangan menyesal di kemudian hari."

"Untuk apa aku menyesal? Semua ucapanmu tidak masuk akal."

"Lalu apa alasanmu bersikap begitu dingin padaku? Tidak kenal? Jika itu alasanmu maka kurasa kau terkena _Amnesia_ karena kau sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah keluargaku."

"Itu penting?"

"Aku tidak akan sudi menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku bersama _dinding_."

"Apa kau menghinaku?"

"Kau merasa terhina?" tantang Jongin. "Bagus jika kau merasa, aku tidak perlu repot menjelaskan."

"Kau ingin penjelasan seperti apa?"

"Yang masuk akal."

"Baiklah. Aku muak denganmu. Apa itu cukup masuk akal?"

"Kurasa." Jongin mengamati keadaan di luar mobil, menoleh ke kanan mengacuhkan keberadaan Sehun. Dan dia baru menyadari satu hal penting. "Sehun. Kenapa kita terus melewati jalan yang sama?"

"Benarkah?"

Sehun berusaha menampilkan sikap dingin. Dia berharap Jongin tidak terlalu cerdas untuk menyadari situasinya sekarang. Pangeran Sehun sedang gugup.

"Jika kau muak pergi bersamaku, turunkan aku satu blok lagi."

"Di dekat Namsan?"

"Ya. Kau ingin mengunjungi Namsan memasang gembok cinta?" Sehun bertanya lagi-lagi dengan nada merendahkan.

"Untuk apa aku membuang uangku demi benda konyol seperti gembok." Gerutu Jongin. Sehun bungkam. "Turunkan saja kau boleh pergi setelah itu."

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu cengeng." Ujar Sehun menusuk.

"Daripada membeli gembok cinta lebih baik aku menggembok mulutmu."

"Hei! Kau mengatakan sesuatu?!"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin singkat tanpa menoleh menatap Sehun.

"Jika aku menurunkanmu di dekat Namsan kau akan mendapat masalah dengan ibumu. Aku berani bertaruh."

Jongin menoleh ke kiri mengamati sisi kanan wajah Sehun, heran, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal yang lumayan tepat mengenai hubungannya dengan sang ibu.

"Hubungan kalian terlihat jelas." Terang Sehun.

"Aku tidak butuh simpatimu. Terimakasih."

"Kau tahu kapan pernikahan kita diadakan?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ingin tahu?"

Jongin mendengus semua ucapan Sehun memuakan. Berarti dirinya menganggap Sehun sama seperti bagaimana Sehun menganggapnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Jongin melihat masa depan suram terbentang luas di hadapannya.

"Sebelum kau kembali ke kampus kita sudah menikah. Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan setelah pernikahan?"

 **TBC**

Hai hai terimakasih sudah bersedia untuk membaca cerita ini, untuk cerita yang belum bisa dilanjutkan saya mohon maaf karena sedang stuck sama bosen dengan ceritanya makanya buat yang baru (ada yang tau saya kena penyakit apa ini?)

Semoga yang ini engga stuck juga, terimakasih reviewnya **cute, ohseh, Julia kie, Sheehun, novisaputri09, Athiyyah417, jeyjong, ANISEED ACORN, Park RinHyun Uchiha, saya sayya, elidamia98, 2463, Nico9488, MilkCoffee9488, anak hunkai, teukiangle, ajxx11, Ido Nakemi, Kyunie, jongiebottom.** See ya Next Chap...


	4. Chapter 4

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

Previous

Jongin menoleh ke kiri mengamati sisi kanan wajah Sehun, heran, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal yang lumayan tepat mengenai hubungannya dengan sang ibu.

"Hubungan kalian terlihat jelas."

"Aku tidak butuh simpatimu. Terimakasih."

"Kau tahu kapan pernikahan kita diadakan?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ingin tahu?"

Jongin mendengus semua ucapan Sehun memuakan. Berarti dirinya menganggap Sehun sama seperti bagaimana Sehun menganggapnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Jongin melihat masa depan suram terbentang luas di hadapannya.

"Sebelum kau kembali ke kampus kita sudah menikah. Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan setelah pernikahan?"

 **BAB EMPAT**

"Apa yang dilakukan setelah pernikahan?"

"Jangan sok polos."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Jongin berkerut dalam.

"Tentu saja berkembang biak."

Berkembang biak. Astaga! Jongin tidak tahu darimana seorang Pangeran Oh Sehun bisa sangat menyebalkan. "Berkembang biak?"

"Hmm. Memang apalagi, Istana butuh penerus."

"Apa tidak ada kalimat yang lebih bagus lagi." Sindir Jongin.

"Apa? Aku harus mengatakan padamu maukah kau hidup bersamaku dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan. Kau ingin aku mengatakannya. Cih, murahan sekali."

"Lalu kau pikir berkembang biak bukan kalimat murahan?! Kau pikir aku Sapi hah?!" protes Jongin bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Sehun.

"Kepalaku benjol aku bisa menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara." Ancam Sehun.

"Astaga kau….," Jongin menahan kesal kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Aku tidak yakin kau seorang Pangeran! Pasti kau tertukar di rumah sakit!"

"Tertukar? Imajinasimu terlalu berlebihan dan tidak beralasan."

"Aku yakin wajahmu itu hasil operasi plastik."

"Aku bisa menuntutmu di pengadilan atas ucapan tidak sopanmu."

"Demi _Stone_ aku malas berdebat denganmu. Turunkan aku di kafe dekat Namsan."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan menuruti permintaanmu?"

"Dengar, aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri jadi turunkan aku sekarang."

"Baiklah, tunjukan arahnya dengan tepat."

"Tentu." Balas Jongin menahan senyum, akhirnya dia terbebas dari hari paling sial dan hari paling membosankan di dalam hidupnya. Berjalan-jalan dengan Pangeran _Dinding_ Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di halaman parkir kafe. Dia melangkah turun dari mobil diikuti Jongin yang berlari kecil mendekatinya bersiap melancarkan protes.

"Kau tidak akan mengikutiku kan?" Jongin bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu, seperti tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting."

"Lalu kenapa kau memarkir mobilmu? Kau bisa langsung pergi aku tidak memintamu menemani atau menungguku."

"Masuklah, aku haus." Ujar Sehun sebelum mengambil langkah mendahului Jongin memasuki kafe, mengabaikan seluruh perhatian yang diberikan padanya.

"Bolehkah aku mengumpat? bolehkah aku mengumpat?" Jongin tidak tahu dia sedang bertanya kepada siapa. Setelah punggung Sehun menghilang ke dalam kafe, Jongin berlari menuju tangga samping kafe.

Di lantai dua teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Di meja yang sudah mereka pesan, meja langganan. "Jaebum! Hanbin! Yugyeom!" Jongin berteriak girang sembari berlari menghampiri meja teman-temannya.

Ketiganya tersenyum lebar, Jongin memberi pelukan singkat kepada mereka sebelum mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Hanbin. "Kalian sudah lama menungguku?"

"Lima menit." Balas Hanbin kemudian tersenyum.

"Mari memesan sesuatu…," ujar Jaebum melantunkan kalimatnya membuat ketiga temannya tersenyum.

"Aku pesan menu biasa." Jongin mendorong buku menu di hadapannya tanpa minat.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya Hanbin."

Hanbin mengangguk pelan ia lantas memanggil pelayan dan bahkan dengan berbaik hati menyebutkan semua pesanan yang diinginkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Seharusnya kau membawa Taehyung ke sini, bisa meramaikan suasana." Ujar Jaebum.

"Aku diciduk dari rumah mustahil aku membawa Taehyung." Jelas Jongin yang mengundang tawa ketiga temannya. "Aku serius!" kesal Jongin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pelayan datang membawakan empat gelas minuman dan dua piring kentang goreng serta satu cake cokelat. Tangan kanan Jongin mengaduk sedotan di dalam gelas, mencampur warna hijau dan merah menjadi satu. Kemudian mendengus kasar karena dia tidak mendapatkan campuran warna yang dia inginkan. Berikutnya Jongin berubah kesal dengan cepat.

"Brengseeekkk!"

Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga mengabaikan tatapan teman-temannya yang bisa diartikan sebagai tatapan jijik. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"Jaebum bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Pangeran Sehun menurunkanmu di depan kafe, wah ternyata dia lumayan pengertian juga." Ujar Yugyeom yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Jongin.

"Pengertian pantatku!" dengus Jongin sebelum menjatuhkan dahinya ke atas meja kafe, menimbulkan suara benturan yang lumayan menyakitkan bahkan membuat ketiga teman semejanya mengernyit.

"Aku rasa itu sakit." Hanbin ragu-ragu mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin memukul wajahnya!" geram Jongin sambil mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat jelas bagaimana dahinya memerah akibat benturan. "Dimana Jackson dan Bobby?" Jongin memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

"Bobby dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhir kuliahnya dan Jackson dia ingin membantu bisnis keluarga. Maksudku belajar membantu bisnis keluarga." Terang Jaebum. "Jangan menatap Yugyeom seperti itu?!" pekik Jaebum menyeret Jongin kembali pada kewarasan.

"Si—siapa yang menatap Yugyeom." Kilah Jongin dengan kalimat terbata membuat teman-temannya tertawa kecuali satu orang, Yugyeom.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Pangeran Sehun padamu?" Jaebum mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. Mereka berada di lantai dua, jauh dari keramaian dan telinga-telinga lain yang bisa saja mencuri dengar.

"Bukan hal penting." Gerutu Jongin sembari menikmati sirup melonnya.

"Jika bukan hal penting tidak mungkin kau uring-uringan seperti sekarang." Jaebum menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan garpu plastik.

"Bukan hal penting….," Jongin menggantung kalimat kemudian bergidik ngeri. "Sudahlah!" putus Jongin.

"Kenapa pesananku tidak segera sampai?" Hanbin menoleh menatap Yugyeom dan Jaebum yang dibalas dengan gelengen pelan. Sambil mengeluarkan keluhan Hanbin memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kemana makanan yang dia pesan tersesat.

"Dia benar-benar tidak sabaran." Komentar Yugyeom.

"Kau bisa tenang karena perutmu kenyang." Balas Jaebum, Yugyeom mendengus sementara Jaebum hanya tersenyum santai. "Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Jaebum.

Jongin mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Jaebum dengan pandangannya. "Jongin."

"Hei!" protes Jongin karena entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya seseorang yang lebih muda darinya memanggil namanya _tidak sopan_. Demi wajah _dinding_ Sehun, Yugyeom bahkan lebih muda dari adik kandungnya Kim Taehyung.

"Apa kau menyukai Jaebum hyung? Im Jaebum?"

"A—apa?!" beruntung Jongin tidak sedang meminum sirupnya, bisa-bisa dia menyemburkan cairan sirup di dalam mulutnya kepada Yugyeom. "Darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Hanya perkiraan saja, dan Jaebum hyung tahu kau menyukainya. Tapi semuanya menjadi sulit karena kau akan menikah dengan seorang Pangeran karena itu Jaebum hyung terus meledek jika kau menyukaiku." Terang Yugyeom panjang lebar.

"Itu—entahlah..," Jongin menggaruk pelan pelipis kanannya. "Kurasa itu—tidak bisa disimpulkan sebagai cinta."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika berdekatan dengan Jaebum hyung?"

"Perasaan…," Jongin mencoba merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yugyeom. "Entahlah aku merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama kalian. Aku nyaman bersama kalian."

"Apa tidak ada perasaan yang lain? Maksudku perasaan yang lebih mendalam pada Jaebum hyung dibanding dengan aku dan teman-teman yang lain?"

"Jangan membuatku bingung." Gerutu Jongin, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan sekaligus mengabaikan keberadaan Yugyeom dengan mencomoti kentang gorengnya.

Yugyeom tersenyum miring melihat tingkah konyol Jongin. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak bersedia menjawab, tapi apa yang kau katakan pada Pangeran Sehun sampai beliau bersedia mengantarmu ke tempat ini?"

"Aku katakan padanya jika aku harus menemui teman-temanku untuk urusan penting dia tidak mengatakan hal lain lalu mengantarkan aku ke tempat ini."

"Semudah itu?"

"Ya."

"Sesederhana itu?"

"Ya." Kali ini Jongin mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Yugyeom.

"Bagaimana jika Pangeran Sehun ke rumahmu dan mengadu pada ibumu. Habislah kau Kim Jongin."

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, membayangkan betapa mengerikannya semua yang Yugyeom katakan. "Ka—kau jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!" protes Jongin nyaris memukul wajah Yugyeom jika laki-laki yang lebih muda dari Jongin itu terlambat menghindar.

"Jongin. Kita harus kembali."

Yugyeom menoleh, dia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Sehun. Sehun mengacuhkan keberadaan Yugyeom dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Kita harus kembali."

"Aku ingin tinggal lebih lama, kau bisa pergi lebih dulu. Aku akan meminta Jaebum mengantar nanti atau naik taksi."

"Kita pergi bersama akan menjadi masalah jika kau tidak kembali bersamaku."

Mengabaikan semua rasa kesal yang bertumpuk Jongin berdiri dari kursinya. "Sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada Jebum dan Hanbin."

"Tentu." Balas Yugyeom.

Kira-kira satu menit setelah Sehun membawa Jongin pergi Jaebum kembali dari toilet, dia menatap Yugyeom dan langsung mendapat jawaban bahkan sebelum dirinya mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia ketahui.

"Pangeran Sehun mengantar Jongin pulang, kurasa. Atau mungkin mereka pergi ke tempat lain, entahlah." Terang Yugyeom.

Jaebum tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menduduki kursinya kembali. Menikmati jus jeruknya dan melirik ke halaman parkir dari ekor matanya disela kegiatannya menikmati sirup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun, ia sengaja berjalan lambat dan membiarkan Sehun mendahuluinya. Bahkan sebelum pernikahan dilaksanakan Jongin sudah merasa dikekang. "Malang sekali nasibku…," gerutu Jongin.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, menoleh ke belakang menatap Jongin. "Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Matahari sangat menyengat apa kau tahu itu?!"

"Kau bisa pergi lebih dulu." Balas Jongin dengan nada malas. "Astaga!" pekik Jongin ketika Sehun menggenggam pergelangan kanannya dan menariknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Jongin.

"Membuatmu berjalan lebih cepat."

Jongin memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhnya dengan malas, dia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan teman-teman dekatnya, selama libur musim panas. Tapi, seorang Oh Sehun tiba-tiba dipaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang tenang.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil. Merasakan dinginnya kaca mobil yang menjalari kulit sisi kanan wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak menderita?"

"Menderita apa?"

"Menikah di usia dua puluh tiga tahun itu sama sekali tidak wajar, kita terlalu muda. Ayolah kau pasti setuju dengan pendapatku."

"Tidak ada yang peduli dengan pendapatmu."

"Kau…," Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk memukul wajah datar Sehun entah yang keberapa kali hari ini.

"Kim Jongin dengar jangan memperumit sesuatu yang sederhana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhenti melebih-lebihkan segala urusan. Apa yang dibebankan padamu dan apa yang dibebankan padaku adalah kewajiban, jangan banyak bertanya."

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain?"

"Kau pikir aku memiliki pilihan lain?" Sehun balas melempar pertanyaan kepada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan Sehun! Aku membencimu! Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal bukannya diikat pada kewajiban konyol seperti menikahimu! Aku bahkan tidak mencintaimu sama sekali tidak!" pada akhirnya Jongin berteriak melampiaskan semua amarah yang dipendamnya.

Tanpa Jongin duga Sehun menepikan mobil yang sedang dia kemudikan, ketika Sehun menatapnya tajam. Jongin menelan ludah kasar, baiklah dia merasa sangat terintimidasi sekarang. Sehun terlihat menakutkan.

"Apa kau mencintai orang lain?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin. "Apa kau berharap menikahi orang lain?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintai orang lain dan tentu saja aku berharap untuk menikah dengannya!" Jongin menjawab dengan nada tinggi penuh keberanian dan gertakan, tentu saja.

"Lupakan cintamu, dewasalah. Lupakan cinta dan romantisme picisan murahanmu. Lakukan kewajiban berbakti pada Istana dan Negara."

"Berbakti? Apa berbakti itu aku harus menikahi _dinding_ sepertimu?"

"Kim Jongin." Peringat Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa menghormatiku dan bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum?!" Jongin berteriak di hadapan wajah Sehun. Ia tarik lepas sabuk pengaman tubuhnya kasar. Membuka pintu mobil berniat berlari meninggalkan mobil Sehun.

Sehun mengunci pintu mobil cepat. "Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan?" geram Sehun lantas menjalankan mobilnya kembali, mengabaikan perasaan Jongin.

Mobil berhenti tepat di halaman kediaman keluarga Kim. Jongin menarik napas dalam, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. "Bisakah kau buka kunci pintunya?" pinta Jongin.

"Sudah." Jawab Sehun selang beberapa detik dari permintaan Jongin.

Jongin melangkah pelan melintasi halaman rumah kediaman keluarganya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia merasa sangat lelah dan tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang Sehun akan lakukan.

Jongin sedikit lega karena ibunya bukan orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya melainkan Taehyung. "Ibu masih di Istana, beliau bilang akan kembali larut. Jongin…,"

Kalimat Taehyung menggantung ketika Jongin memeluknya. Menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kanan sang adik. "Sebentar saja Tae, aku sangat lelah." Gumam Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang diam-diam mengikuti Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi Sehun, aku rasa aku bisa mati jika menikahi Oh Sehun."

"Jongin jangan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Sebaiknya kita masuk, aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu." Tawar Taehyung.

"Aku tidak meracau Taehyung." Jongin bersikeras. "Aku akan mati jika menikah dengan Sehun, dia sangat dingin, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seluruh sisa hidupku bersamanya. Apa tidak ada pilihan untuk menghindari pernikahan konyol ini Tae?"

"Jongin hyung kita masuk sekarang." Tegas Taehyung ia bahkan memanggil nama sang kakak dengan hormat. Taehyung merangkul bahu Jongin dan membimbing kakaknya memasuki rumah.

"Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat kasar padaku."

"Kita bisa membicarakan semuanya di dalam." Bujuk Taehyung, dia tidak ingin Sehun mendengar lebih banyak dan keadaan semakin runyam. "Kita bicarakan di dalam, kau bisa mengatakan semuanya. Aku akan mendengar sampai akhir."

"Tentu Tae."

Sehun terperanjat mendengar kalimat Jongin, ia melangkah mundur perlahan kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua Kim bersaudara itu. dalam perjalanan kembali ke Istana, kepala Sehun penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Jongin. Apakah dirinya begitu buruk dimata seorang Kim Jongin? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, terimakasih review kalian _**Guest, Jongie, ohseh, Hana, cute, blackfire0611, Julia kie, falconidct, Park RinHyun, novisaputri09, ajxx11, Athiyyah417, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, NisrinaHunkai99, saya sayya, 2463, elidamia98, Kyunie, jjong86, Anak Hunkai, jongiebottom, GaemGyu92, MilkCoffe9488, Nico984, GestiPark, teukiangle.**_ See Ya Next Chap...,


	5. Chapter 5

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

Previous

"Jongin hyung kita masuk sekarang." Tegas Taehyung ia bahkan memanggil nama sang kakak dengan hormat. Taehyung merangkul bahu Jongin dan membimbing kakaknya memasuki rumah.

"Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat kasar padaku."

"Kita bisa membicarakan semuanya di dalam." Bujuk Taehyung, dia tidak ingin Sehun mendengar lebih banyak dan keadaan semakin runyam. "Kita bicarakan di dalam, kau bisa mengatakan semuanya. Aku akan mendengar sampai akhir."

"Tentu Tae."

Sehun terperanjat mendengar kalimat Jongin, ia melangkah mundur perlahan kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua Kim bersaudara itu. dalam perjalanan kembali ke Istana, kepala Sehun penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Jongin. Apakah dirinya begitu buruk dimata seorang Kim Jongin? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

 **BAB LIMA**

"Tendang! Yah apa yang kau lakukan?! Sehun hyung?!"

"Lupakan sepak bola." Ujar Sehun. "Kau bisa menonton siaran ulangnya kapan-kapan." Sambung Sehun arogan, mengabaikan tatapan kesal Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" bentak Jungkook.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan? Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kalimat sang kakak.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, ia lantas mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan tubuh sang adik. Terlihat putus asa, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Jungkook.

" _Hyu—Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Jungkook bertanya takut-takut, ia cemas jika Sehun baru saja menemui peristiwa luar biasa yang membuatnya bersikap manja. Sehun dan manja adalah musuh besar.

"Jongin, dia membenciku."

Jungkook nyaris tertawa, tapi Sehun sedang serius sekarang dan tertawa berarti bunuh diri, namun melihat kakaknya bersikap manja adalah kejadian langka. Jungkook pening sekarang.

"Kau punya saran?"

"Yah kurasa." Jawab Jungkook ia tegakkan posisi duduknya membuat Sehun mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sang adik. "Berarti kau sudah sadar jika Jongin membencimu?"

"Dia mengatakannya terang-terangan."

"Ahhh…," Jungkook bergumam kemudian berdiri dari kursi. "Sebentar!" pekik Jungkook sebelum berlari menuju pintu kamar luasnya. "Aku ada urusan dengan Sehun hyung jangan mengganggu kami sampai batas waktu yang aku tentukan!" teriak Jungkook pada semua pengawal di depan pintu kamarnya.

 **BRAKK!**

Suara bantingan pintu disusul suara slot kunci terdengar nyaring, Sehun hanya bisa mengernyit menyaksikan semua tingkah serampangan sang adik. "Kali ini aku tidak akan menegur karena aku butuh bantuan."

Jungkook nyengir lebar ia lantas melompat ke atas sofa, menaikkan dan melipat kedua kakinya menghadap Sehun, memasang wajah serius. "Jadi Jongin hyung mengatakan membencimu terang-terangan?"

"Ya dan tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Taehyung. Jongin membenciku dan dia bisa mati jika harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya denganku, itu yang Jongin katakan pada adiknya."

"Itu buruk sekali." Tanggap Jungkook sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Kencan kalian pasti tidak berjalan lancar, kalian bertengkar?"

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat.

"Apa kau mengucapkan kalimat yang—tidak pantas?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi mencoba memanggil ingatan kebersamaannya dengan Jongin. "Aku mengatakan…, Lupakan cintamu, dewasalah. Lupakan cinta dan romantisme picisan murahanmu. Lakukan kewajiban berbakti pada Istana dan Negara."

Jungkook terperanjat. "Kau—benar-benar mengatakannya?"

"Ya."

"Parah, parah, parah." Komentar Jungkook. "Kau benar-benar butuh bantuan dari Dewa Cinta."

Sehun tidak tahu harus memberi komentar apa, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan Jungkook. Sudah tidak bisa dihitung berapa kali Jungkook membuat Taehyung menangis karena tingkah uniknya, tapi setidaknya Jungkook tidak bersikap _dinding_ seperti dirinya. Dan baru detik ini Sehun merasa kalah telak soal cinta dibanding Jungkook.

"Sebelum aku mengajarimu banyak hal ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan. Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

"Tanyakan."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin hyung?"

Baiklah untuk pertanyaan ini Sehun perlu merenung, dia tertarik pada Jongin tentu saja. Pertama kali melihat Jongin di Kejuaraan Pacuan Kuda, Kim Jongin terlihat memesona, cantik sekaligus kuat. Untuk cinta, sepertinya Sehun masih ragu-ragu.

" _Hyung_ apa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat di dekat Jongin?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau gugup di dekat Jongin?"

"Kurasa."

"Lalu karena gugup kau mengutarakan semua kalimat berbisamu."

"Bagian kalimat berbisa itu sepertinya sudah bawaan lahir." Sehun tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimat.

"Dan yang terpenting apa kau sudah melupakan _dia_?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus!" Jungkook berteriak girang. "Berarti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin, sekarang yang perlu dilakukan adalah memperbaiki keadaan. Sebenarnya mudah saja yang perlu kau lakukan adalah jujur."

"Jujur?" Sehun pening dengan penjelasan Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dia terima sama sekali.

"Jujur, katakan saja jika kau tertarik pada Jongin dan mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu katakan saja jika sikap kakumu itu karena tuntutan protokol kerajaan. Tidak mungkin seorang calon raja bersikap serampangan karena seorang calon Raja harus terlihat berwibawa."

"Jungkook aku bingung." Jujur Sehun.

"Intinya bersikaplah manis."

"Bersikap manis? Seperti apa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri kau kan pintar." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang bisakah Anda keluar dari kamar saya Pangeran Sehun."

"Aku bisa menuntutmu karena membuatku kesal!" ancam Sehun.

"Aku bisa menuntutmu balik." Balas Jungkook enteng. "Aku juga Pangeran, kau lupa?"

Sehun mendesis kesal kemudian membuang muka dan melangkah pergi. Jungkook menahan tawa melihat sikap konyol kakaknya hari ini. "Semakin menarik," gumam Jungkook. "Akan kuberitahu Taehyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sembilan pagi, Jongin masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya, rasanya dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Ibunya akan berada di kantor sampai pukul tujuh malam nanti dan adiknya, entah dimana Taehyung sekarang.

"Jongin hyung!"

Baru saja dipikirkan Taehyung sudah menampakan diri. "Buka pintumu _Hyung_!"

"Malas! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan di kampus, aku akan kembali pukul lima sore. Ibu berpesan jika _Hyung_ akan keluar nanti, pulanglah sebelum pukul tujuh malam ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Kerajaan."

Jongin bungkam, rasa malasnya semakin bertumpuk setelah mendengar kabar jika keluarga Kerajaan akan datang nanti malam. "Berhentilah menggangguku, wahai keluarga Kerajaan." Gerutu Jongin.

" _Hyung_ jangan lupa mandi, pelayan sudah menyiapkan makanan di ruang makan, jangan menyetir mobil sendirian karena _Hyung_ tidak bisa menyetir mobil, jika berniat keluar kembali sebelum pukul tujuh, aku tidak mau melihatmu diomeli Ibu lagi. _Hyung_ kau mendengarku?!"

"Aku dengar Tae…, pergilah."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja _Hyung_? Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku kan?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, pergilah jangan cemas Tae."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya _Hyung_ , sampai nanti."

Jongin tidak menjawab, terlalu malas mengeluarkan suara. Kepalanya pening memikirkan nasib masa depan suramnya. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya berharap bisa terlelap kembali.

"Aaahhh!" teriak Jongin frustasi ia tendang jatuh selimut yang tadi berada di atas tubuhnya.

Melompat turun dari ranjang tempat tidur, membuka lemari, mengambil baju ganti serampangan, menggeser kasar pintu kamar, lalu berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menuju kamar mandi. Ia bisa saja melewatkan mandi pagi, mengingat mandi pagi bukan kebiasaan rakyat Korea, namun sekarang musim panas, dan dirinya butuh menyegarkan diri untuk memulai hari.

Setidaknya dengan mandi dia bisa sedikit menghilangkan kekesalannya dan mungkin saja bisa membuang sial, lalu ada kabar gembira jika perjodohan dibatalkan. Atau cukup Taehyung yang menikah dengan Jungkook. Namun, sepertinya hal itu mustahil.

Karena Sehun dan Jungkook lahir dari ibu yang berbeda, otomatis tahta Kerajaan akan jatuh ke tangan Sehun dan keturunannya. Jungkook dan keturunannya hanya akan mendapat gelar Pangeran dan pembagian hak kekayaan dari Kerajaan.

Seusai mandi Jongin menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di rumah luasnya dengan melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna, seperti menonton televisi, bermain game, berkirim pesan dengan teman-temannya. Jongin hanya memakan buah Anggur dan jus tidak berminat menyentuh makanan yang disiapkan pelayan rumahnya. Sembari berbaring di atas lantai kayu beranda belakang rumahnya, mengamati air mancur taman.

"Culik aku." Gumam Jongin sembari mengetik pesan di ponselnya. "Sudah!" pekiknya puas. "Tunggu!" Jongin tiba-tiba sadar ia langsung meneliti kembali pesan yang dia kirim. "Bodoh kau Kim Jongin…,"

Jongin langsung mencampakan ponselnya setelah sadar jika pesan yang seharusnya dia kirim ke Jaebum justru dia kirimkan pada Sehun. Jongin malas mengirim pesan klarifikasi, toh dia yakin Sehun tidak akan menanggapi.

Kedua mata Jongin membelalak ketika dia mendapat balasan pesan dari Sehun. "Dua puluh menit, apa maksudnya. Apa dalam dua puluh menit dia akan datang kesini? Sial! Padahal aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!" Jongin langsung panik dan di dalam kepalanya berputar skenario melarikan diri paling ampuh.

Tapi jika dia melarikan diri bukankah masalah yang akan datang tidak bisa diremehkan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" keluh Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan mencoba menghubungi _dinding_ itu!" putusnya.

Ketika Sehun tidak menjawab panggilannya, Jongin hanya bisa terduduk lesu dan pasrah. Dia tidak akan bisa menghindari pertemuan dengan orang yang paling dia benci untuk saat ini. Pangeran Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua puluh menit kemudian, tidak, bukan dua puluh menit Jongin merasa jika Sehun datang lebih cepat dibanding dua puluh menit yang dia janjikan. Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang masuk, mobil mewah, dan jas mewah. Jongin sampai bosan melihatnya.

"Kau membawa pengawalmu?"

"Mereka selalu ada untukku."

Jongin memerhatikan mobil lain yang sedang parkir di sekitar Sehun, memberi jarak cukup jauh untuk memberi Sehun ruang bernapas. Jongin mencoba mencari topik obrolan, namun wajah datar Sehun dan sikapnya yang membosankan membuat Jongin malas.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi tapi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku."

"Aku sibuk."

"Tapi kau datang ke sini, berarti kau punya waktu."

"Karena kau memintaku datang, maksudku kau memintaku _menculikmu_. Apa kau serius?" tanya Sehun sembari menurunkan kacamata hitam yang dikenakan ke ujung hidung mancungnya.

"Pesan salah kirim aku mencoba menghubungimu untuk menjelaskan tapi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku."

"Lantas untuk siapa pesan itu?"

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa, aku sedang iseng. Pergilah tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kau lakukan bersamaku. Aku akan kembali tidur."

"Aku dan keluargaku akan menemui keluargamu pukul tujuh, jika aku melakukannya sekarang aku tidak perlu datang nanti malam dan bisa melakukan hal lain."

Jongin melempar senyum tipis. "Kita sudah bertemu, kau bisa pulang dan mengurus hal lain yang lebih penting."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi." Sehun berucap santai sembari bersandar pada pintu sisi kanan mobilnya menatap Jongin dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki meneliti, menghakimi, dan menilai.

"Hentikan tatapanmu, mengganggu." Sembur Jongin.

"Seharusnya aku bisa melakukan hal lain tapi kau memintaku untuk datang, dan kau tidak bisa menyuruhku pergi begitu saja."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, berputar, memunggungi Sehun mengunci pintu pagar rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu berusia nyaris seratus tahun. Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan mobil dan pengawalnya.

"Tunggu." Perintah Sehun. "Pergi kemana?"

Kacamata Sehun sudah bertengger kembali di hidung mancungnya. Jongin semakin malas. Dan sekarang dia harus menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya. "Jalan-jalan." Jawab Jongin singkat kemudian pergi mengacuhkan Sehun.

Di tengah gedung-gedung tinggi di kawasan Gangnam, rumah keluarga Kim yang luas dan bergaya tradisional tampak mencolok sekaligus unik. Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak dia ketahui akan menggiringnya kemana. Jongin sempat menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah gedung. Gedung yang Sehun ketahui sebagai salah satu dari tiga agensi terbesar di Negara ini.

Sehun melihat tatapan Jongin berubah sendu sebelum laki-laki manis itu kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko. "Tunggu di sini." Pinta Jongin, Sehun mengangguk memilih untuk menurut.

Sembari menunggu, Sehun mengamati keadaan di sekitar. Banyak orang memerhatikannya, namun tidak seperti _Idol_ yang langsung dikerubungi manusia ketika mereka menampakan diri. Sebagai seorang Pangeran orang-orang hanya bisa mengagumi Sehun dari jauh, ada beberapa yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya, namun untuk mengambil gambar mereka tidak akan berani.

Sehun melepas kacamata hitam yang dia kenakan, tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Jongin keluar dari toko dan disuguhi dengan seluruh perhatian yang ditujukan kepada Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke kiri melihat kedatangan Jongin.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk ia menyodorkan dua batang es krim ke hadapan Sehun. "Pilihlah mana yang kau sukai?"

Sehun memilih es krim rasa Melon dengan bungkus hijau. Ia membungkukan badan memberi hormat kepada semua orang yang menyapanya sebelum berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin. Sehun berulang kali melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya, berharap Jongin akan mulai bersikap menyebalkan, setidaknya mereka memiliki topik pertengkaran.

Sehun menggigit ujung es krimnya, menunggu Jongin mengatakan sesuatu itu membosankan. Apa dia harus bersikap manis seperti saran Jungkook? Tidak, itu menjijikan, atau lebih tepatnya Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa itu bersikap manis. Sehun buta.

"Pesan itu, apa itu pesan ancaman? Apa nyawamu terancam?"

"Hah?!" Jongin bingung tiba-tiba dihadang pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. "Hidupku dalam bahaya?"

"Kau mengirim pesan tentang penculikan, maksudku pesanmu _culik aku._ Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku bercanda dengan Taehyung tapi salah kirim." Dusta Jongin.

"Oh kupikir kau benar-benar memintaku menculikmu."

"Apa?!" Jongin terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Maksudku jika kau benar-benar memintanya aku akan menolak, kau pikir aku penjahat." Tangan kiri Sehun membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya, berharap Jongin tidak mendengar kegugupannya.

"Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktmu untuk datang."

"Aku tebak kau pasti butuh teman."

"Aku bisa mati bosan."

"Kau tidak keberatan ditemani _dinding_?"

"Lebih baik dibanding sendirian." Ujar Jongin sebelum menggigit es krimnya. "Apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga Kerajaan dengan keluargaku?"

"Tentang pernikahan kita, apalagi."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak ingin menikah, sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya."

Sehun melahap habis es krimnya lantas merebut es krim stroberi di tangan Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Jongin. "Belilah sendiri jangan merebut milik orang lain!"

Sehun bungkam dan menggigit es krim milik Jongin begitu saja, berjalan pergi mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin. "Kau pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja setelah mengambil es krimku?!" Jongin dengan beringas menarik lengan kanan Sehun, menyentak lengan itu kuat-kuat.

Tinggi keduanya yang nyaris sama dan Sehun yang tidak siap ketika mendapat tarikan Jongin. Membuat musibah terjadi, namun apa itu bisa disebut musibah?

Kenyal dan hangat, kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

 **BUAGH!**

Jongin melayangkan pukulan pada bahu kanan Sehun kemudian berlari pergi sembari memaki. "Brengsek! Itu ciuman pertamaku!"

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, menatap punggung Jongin yang melarikan diri darinya.

 **TBC**

Hai semua terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, terimakasih reviewnya _**Jeyjong, falconidct, ohseh, Jongie, ANISEED ACORN, Saya sayya, cute, Sheehun, Guest, Julia kie, agloo, nadoxoxo, saya sayya, novisaputri09, MilkCoffe9488, dinda94, 2463, GestiPark, jongiebottom, Huang Mingzhu, Kyunie, GaemGyu92, teukiangle, jjong86, Athiyyah417, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, Nico9488, Wendybiblu, Park RinHyun Uchiha.**_ Untuk **Saya sayya** makasih udah review detail hehehe makasih udah baca. **See ya all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **Previous**

Sehun melahap habis es krimnya lantas merebut es krim stroberi di tangan Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Jongin. "Belilah sendiri jangan merebut milik orang lain!"

Sehun bungkam dan menggigit es krim milik Jongin begitu saja, berjalan pergi mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin. "Kau pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja setelah mengambil es krimku?!" Jongin dengan beringas menarik lengan kanan Sehun, menyentak lengan itu kuat-kuat.

Tinggi keduanya yang nyaris sama dan Sehun yang tidak siap ketika mendapat tarikan Jongin. Membuat musibah terjadi, namun apa itu bisa disebut musibah.

Kenyal dan hangat, kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

 **BUAGH!**

Jongin melayangkan pukulan pada bahu kanan Sehun kemudian berlari pergi sembari memaki. "Brengsek! Itu ciuman pertamaku!"

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, menatap punggung Jongin yang melarikan diri darinya.

 **BAB ENAM**

Jongin panik, tentu saja, karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Seharusnya bukan seperti itu ciuman pertamanya, berbeda dengan apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini berbeda dengan apa yang dia bayangkan selama ini.

Dan semua yang terlontar dari bibirnya tidak melewati pemikiran panjang, termasuk pukulan yang dia layangkan kepada Sehun. "Ibu!" pekik Jongin melihat ibunya yang berdiri di halaman rumah, padahal seharusnya beliau belum ada di rumah. "Bisakah Ibu membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sehun?! Dia kurang ajar!" adu Jongin.

 **PLAKK!**

Bukannya pembelaan, Jongin justru mendapat tamparan. "Jaga bicaramu bocah tengik! Masuk sebelum Ibu menamparmu lagi." Geram nyonya Kim. Jongin berlari pergi.

Seperti biasa jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, Jongin akan memilih pergi ke Kandang Kuda. Dia melihat ke dalam Kuda seperti biasa Stonemenyambut kedatangannya dengan menyembulkan kepala keluar melewati kayu kandang.

"Hai." Ujar Jongin sembari mengusap kepala Stone lembut. "Apa kabar? Maaf aku jarang berkunjung dan sekarangpun aku tidak akan menunggangimu, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa." Adu Jongin.

Stone mengeluarkan suara seolah menanggapi kalimat Jongin, hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum. Ia tempelkan keningnya pada kepala Stone. "Apa kau tahu alasan Ibu selalu kasar padaku? Terkadang aku berpikir apa aku ini anak kandung Ibu atau bukan? Ibu tidak pernah kasar pada Taehyung tapi padaku—bukannya aku iri tapi..., sudahlah Stone itu tidak penting.

Jongin berlari pergi dari Kandang Kuda, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Stone lebih lama lagi ketika suasana hatinya tak kunjung membaik.

" _Hyung_."

Jongin berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang baru kembali dari kampus, Jongin mengabaikan keberadaan Taehyung dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Taehyung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi—itu ciuman pertamanya?" gumam Sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar selama beberapa detik sebelum ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah datar. Sehun berlari mengejar langkah kaki Jongin. Bisa dia duga jika _rumah_ adalah tujuan utama Jongin.

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya, memberi waktu kepada Jongin untuk mengadu. Namun, Sehun justru disuguhi peristiwa yang mengejutkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Nyonya Kim menampar putranya.

Sewaktu kecil Nyonya Kim sering memarahi Jongin namun tidak sampai memukul atau semacamnya karena suami beliau selalu melarang, mungkin tamparan seperti itu Jongin dapatkan setelah ayahnya meninggal. Melihat Jongin pergi setelah tamparan itu, Sehun mengambil langkah tenang memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

"Selamat sore Nyonya." Sapa Sehun.

"Pangeran." Nyonya Kim membungkuk hormat.

"Saya bisa bertemu dengan Jongin sekarang?"

"Tentu Pangeran. Dia ada di kamar atau mungkin Kandang Kuda, saya akan memanggil Jongin untuk Anda."

"Tidak." Tolak Sehun. "Saya akan mencari Jongin sendiri, saya meminta izin Anda, Nyonya."

"Pangeran tidak perlu mencemaskan izin saya."

Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat lantas melangkah pergi. Tempat pertama yang dia kunjungi tentu saja Kandang Kuda, karena tidak sopan mencari seseorang langsung ke kamarnya tempat pribadi di saat hubungannya dengan Jongin tidak bisa dikatakan akrab.

"Pangeran Sehun."

"Taehyung."

"Pangeran mencari Jongin hyung? Saya melihat Jongin hyung masuk kamar."

Sehun berpapasan dengan Taehyung dan adik Jongin itu menjelaskan keberadaan Jongin sebelum Sehun melangkah lebih jauh mendekati Kandang Kuda.

"Kamar, bisakah kau memanggil Jongin untukku? Ah kurasa Jongin juga tidak akan peduli dengan panggilanku. Taehyung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, kuharap kau tidak tersinggung."

"Tentu Pangeran."

"Apa ibumu membenci Jongin?"

Tatapan Taehyung berubah sendu kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Saya tidak tahu alasan Ibu membenci Jongin hyung karena apa, meski berulang kali Ibu mengatakan jika Ayah meninggal karena kesalahan Jongin hyung saya tidak ingin percaya."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Tanggap Sehun sembari menepuk pelan bahu kanan Taehyung.

"Biasanya Jongin hyung melarikan diri setelah pertengkaran dengan Ibu."

"Apa?!" pekik Sehun lantas berlari pergi menuju kamar Jongin.

Sehun tidak masuk ke kamar atau mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin brutal, alih-alih Sehun menunggu di dekat jendela kamar Jongin. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bangunan. Memikirkan semua yang Nyonya Kim lakukan pada Jongin membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Ibunya tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada Jungkook, meski Jungkook lahir dari wanita lain.

Atau, Jungkook terlindungi karena status Pangerannya, jika ibunya bersikap kasar pada Jungkook bukan hal menguntungkan, publik tentu akan membela Jungkook mati-matian. Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, dia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tentang ibu kandungnya meski kemungkinan status Jungkooklah yang membuatnya aman dari segala kebencian yang ditujukan padanya. Sehun mendengar jendela yang digeser, Sehun menunggu dengan sabar tidak langsung memberi reaksi.

Jongin melompati jendela dan mendarat mulus di halaman belakang rumah keluarganya, berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang berumput subur dan air mancur bernuansa tradisional.

"Aku sudah menduga jika kau akan kabur dari jendela."

"Astaga!" Jongin memekik pelan mendapati Sehun berdiri di beranda belakang kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Seharusnya kau sudah pergi bersama pengawalmu!"

"Berhentilah melawan ibumu!" bentak Sehun.

Jongin terperanjat namun dia tidak ingin kalah. "Aku tidak akan mendengar nasihatmu." Dengusnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan ditampar ibumu? Taehyung sudah menceritakan semuanya."

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Jongin sembari memperbaiki letak tali ransel pada pundaknya.

"Kita akan menikah."

"Hanya formalitas." Jongin berucap santai ia berniat pergi ketika Sehun menahan lengan kanannya.

"Kau ingin kabur?"

"Sudah aku katakan bukan urusanmu."

Sehun menarik napas dalam mencoba bersikap sabar. "Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini, itu perintah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau melangkah pergi kau akan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, kau tahanan kota sekarang."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padaku brengsek!"

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan, kau ingin mengetahui semuanya?"

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu!" Jongin menatap Sehun sengit lantas berjalan pergi, Sehun menarik bagian belakang ransel yang menempel pada punggung Jongin.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika pergi. Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kau tidak perlu tahu semua tentang kehidupanku, kita menikah karena formalitas, tidak perlu berpura-pura baik dan bersimpati padaku. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak perlu perhatianmu."

Sehun melepaskan tarikan tangannya dari ransel Jongin, menarik napas dalam mencoba bersabar dan mencoba membuat Jongin mengerti maksud baiknya. "Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan denganmu, mungkin kita bisa berteman."

"Aku tidak percaya!" pekik Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat, menatap Sehun sengit. "Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu, manusia tidak akan bisa berubah dalam waktu singkat. Simpan omong kosongmu, jangan bersimpati padaku."

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika kabur."

"Apa pedulimu?!"

"Aku peduli."

Jongin tersenyum miring, meremehkan. "Omong kosong apalagi ini? Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

"Katakan padaku tempat mana yang ingin kau kunjungi, aku akan mengantarmu lalu aku akan pergi, dengan begitu kau tidak akan mendapat masalah."

Jongin bungkam, menatap Sehun dalam bimbang. Mencomba mempertimbangkan tawaran Sehun. "Kau tulus? Ucapanmu tulus?"

"Aku tidak pernah dilatih untuk berdusta."

"Ucapanmu justru membuatku curiga."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku bersikap dinding kau protes sekarang aku bersikap baik malah curiga. Apa maumu?"

"Kau aneh saja."

Sehun menatap kedua mata Jongin lekat. "Untuk ciuman tak disengaja itu, aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Ah itu...," Jongin menunduk malu. "Aku juga minta maaf sudah memukulmu, jangan melaporkan aku. Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman...," kepala Jongin masih menunduk namun ucapan memohonnya terdengar lucu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat hukuman, tenang saja."

"Terimakasih." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya lantas tersenyum.

Sehun terpaku untuk beberapa detik, wajah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum terlihat begitu manis. Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Sehun terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Jongin.

"Se—Sehun!" cicit Jongin terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Apanya yang sakit? Pipiku? Kenapa harus sakit? Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Jangan mengelak, aku melihat apa yang dilakukan ibumu."

"Hmm." Tanggap Jongin sembari melangkah mundur agar sentuhan Sehun pada pipi kanannya terlepas. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Berapa kali kau ditampar minggu ini?"

"Itu tidak penting."

"Sudah aku katakan, jika aku peduli padamu."

"Terimakasih." Jongin berbalik lantas melangkah pergi mendekati jendela kamarnya.

"Kemana?"

"Kamar."

"Kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kau tidak akan kabur diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku kan?"

"Tidak. Aku janji padamu, aku tidak akan kabur tanpa sepengetahuanmu, kau tenang saja."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mempercayai ucapan Jongin. Sehun perhatikan bagaimana Jongin melompati jendela kamarnya, Sehun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sampai Jongin menutup kembali jendela kamarnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya memberi kabar kepada Ratu Korea, ibunya, tentang dimana dirinya sekarang lalu permintaan maafnya karena tidak akan bisa menemani pertemuan dengan keluarga Kim pukul tujuh malam nanti, dua jam dari sekarang.

 _"Yugeom."_

Suara Jongin terdengar cukup keras, Jongin mungkin tidak tahu jika dirinya masih berada di luar kamarnya atau Jongin memang tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

 _"Sehun bilang dia peduli padaku, apa aku harus percaya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah, apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh?"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dari rumah, tapi Sehun mengancamku, aku takut jadi aku membatalkan rencana kaburku. Kurasa besok aku ada waktu, aku akan pergi denganmu. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."_

Sehun menatap jendela kamar Jongin selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Yugyeom, haruskah Sehun mencurigai nama itu, haruskah Sehun mencurigai semua nama teman-teman Jongin?

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya di atas lantai kamar tidur, bersandar pada kaki ranjang. Mengamati ponselnya setelah dia selesai menghubungi Yugyeom. Mungkin Sehun mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Yugyeom atau mungkin saja Pangeran itu sudah pergi, Jongin tidak peduli.

"Kepalaku pusing!" teriak Jongin sebelum berlari keluar dari kamarnya, ia melesat cepat melompati undakan beranda, melewati halaman tengah mengabaikan tatapan para pengawal dan juga ibunya.

"Sehun!" teriak Jongin memanggil nama Sehun melihat punggung Pangeran Sehun yang nyaris memasuki mobilnya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin berlari mendekati Sehun. "Kau sibuk setelah ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Kita pergi bersama."

"Kemana?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Klub."

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. "Klub?"

"Ya. Kau tidak ingin pergi ke sana?"

"Baiklah." Balas Sehun sembari mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk memasuki mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membawa Jongin ke salah satu klub ternama di pusat kota Seoul. Sehun tentu saja tidak bergabung dengan khalayak ramai, menggunakan kartu masuk khusus miliknya dia dan Jongin dibawa ke ruangan VVIP yang aman dari banyak pandangan mata manusia lain di klub.

"Ruangan ini menakjubkan." Komentar Jongin sembari memerhatikan ruangan dimana dirinya berada. "Kau sering ke sini? Dan tidur di sini?" Jongin melihat ranjang berukuran _King Size_ di dalam ruangan.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah tidur di tempat ini. Tidurlah jika kau lelah."

"Terimakasih, kau bisa pergi. Siang tadi aku ingat kau memiliki urusan lain, aku hanya perlu keluar rumah untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Ibu tidak akan marah karena aku pergi bersamamu."

"Jika aku pergi, kau berencana menginap?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Dan aku meminta tolong lagi padamu, besok pagi jemput aku." Jongin tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya pada sofa merah darah, di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin. "Kau suka _Red Wine_ atau _White Wine_?"

"Jika aku mengatakan terbiasa minum arak beras, apa kau akan tertawa?"

"Tidak." Balas Sehun. "Untuk apa aku tertawa? Di usia dua puluh tahun pada upacara kedewasaan aku juga meminum arak beras."

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Sehun. Perhatian Sehun terpecah karena suara ketukan pintu. Dari tempatnya duduk Jongin melihat seorang pelayan laki-laki membawa dua botol _Wine_ masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau tidak sayang meminum _Wine_ itu?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi sementara Jongin memerhatikan dua botol Anggur di atas meja. Anggur merk _Henri Jayer Cros Parantoux,_ dijual mulai 4.894 USD per botol. Jongin bukan penggemar Anggur atau minuman beralkohol lainnya, jadi uang sebanyak itu Jongin rasa terlalu mahal.

"Aku tidak akan meminta paruhan harga padamu, jangan cemas." Terang Sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis lantas memerhatikan Sehun menuang Anggur ke dalam gelas.

Jongin tidak tahu berapa gelas yang dapat dia minum, toleransi tubuhnya terhadap alkohol benar-benar buruk. "Terimakasih." Ujar Jongin sembari menerima gelas berisi Anggur dari tangan Sehun. "Apa kau sering ke sini? Sering minum?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal yang nyaris sama tadi."

"Benarkah?" Jongin menggoyang-goyang cairan Anggur di dalam gelas. "Maaf, kau tidak perlu menjawab jika tidak ingin." Sambung Jongin.

"Kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku."

"Apapun?" setelah pertanyaan itu Jongin menenggak Anggur di dalam gelasnya dalam satu kali tegukan.

"Jongin..," Sehun mencoba memberi peringatan karena cemas dengan kadar alkohol di dalam Anggur, namun melihat tingkah serampangan Jongin membuat Sehun bungkam.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

Sehun yang bahkan belum mencicipi Anggurnya terperanjat dengan ucapan Jongin, dalam waktu yang sangat cepat Jongin sudah setengah mabuk.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau menikah denganmu? Karena aku jatuh cinta pada Yugyeom, apa kau tahu itu? Aku mencintai Yugyeom bukan Pangeran. Itu terdengar konyol." Jongin tertawa pelan. "Bukan Yugyeom kurasa aku juga menyukai Jaebum, entahlah aku bingung. Tidak masalah kan jika aku mencintai mereka berdua, Pangeran Sehun?"

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **Previous**

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

Sehun yang bahkan belum mencicipi Anggurnya terperanjat dengan ucapan Jongin, dalam waktu yang sangat cepat Jongin sudah setengah mabuk.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau menikah denganmu? Karena aku jatuh cinta pada Yugyeom, apa kau tahu itu? Aku mencintai Yugyeom bukan Pangeran. Itu terdengar konyol." Jongin tertawa pelan. "Bukan Yugyeom kurasa aku juga menyukai Jaebum, entahlah aku bingung. Tidak masalah kan jika aku mencintai mereka berdua, Pangeran Sehun?"

 **BAB TUJUH**

"Awalnya aku bingung kenapa Ibu bersikap kasar padaku, tapi begitu baik kepada Taehyung. Aku mencoba mengabaikan semua kabar burung yang kudengar. Setelah Ayah meninggal Ibu terang-terangan mengatakan jika aku bukan anak kandung Ayah dan Ibuku."

Jongin menarik napas dalam kemudian menatap Sehun. "Kau akan menikah dengan Taehyung." Sambung Jongin lantas tertawa pelan.

Sehun menunggu hingga Jongin menyelesaikan seluruh ucapannya sembari mencicipi anggur di dalam gelas. Melihat Jongin yang tidak juga mengatakan sesuatu setelah cukup lama menunggu, Sehun akhirnya bicara.

"Kau tahu seharusnya bukan aku yang menikahimu tapi Kris hyung, tapi dia memilih pergi dan meninggalkan tanggungjawabnya. Untung saja aku cukup tertarik padamu atau aku juga akan pergi." Ujar Sehun dengan nada dingin sembari melirik Jongin untuk mencari tahu reaksinya.

"Kau? Pergi? Berarti kau melewatkan tradisi Keluarga Kerajaan berbesan dengan Keluarga Kim." Cibir Jongin.

"Kau terdengar tidak mabuk."

"Aku tidak semabuk itu sampai kehilangan akal sehat." Balas Jongin meski nada suaranya terdengar meracau. "Kakakmu itu siapa yang dia pilih seseorang dari Keluarga Im atau Park?"

"Tidak satupun."

"Pemberontak sejati." Balas Jongin lantas tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya tertidur di atas sofa.

"Kris meninggal karena penyakit bawaan, apa kau tahu _Inses_ itu harusnya dilarang dengan alasan apapun."

Sehun berjalan, meletakan gelas anggurnya ke atas meja. Lantas berjalan mendekati Jongin yang setengah tubuhnya berada di atas sofa. "Apa kau tahu Raja Korea sudah mencoba untuk mengatakan kepada semua orang _Inses_ bukan pilihan tepat namun dia dibungkam. Dan apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa menikah denganmu tanpa melakukan _Inses_?"

Tangan kanan Sehun terulur untuk mengusap helaian anak rambut yang jatuh di atas dahi Jongin. "Karena kau bukan anak kandung ayah dan ibumu, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu dan menunggumu untuk mengatakan semuanya secara langsung. Kuharap kau cukup mempercayaiku untuk berbagi rahasiamu. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu, aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat Kim Jongin."

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin kemudian membaringkannya dengan nyaman ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Sehun menatap wajah Jongin teliti, Jongin yang mabuk terlihat sangat lemah, bisa saja Sehun memanfaatkan situasi.

Namun, Sehun terlalu terhormat untuk melakukan tindakan curang dan binatang seperti itu. Alih-alih mengambil kesempatan Sehun justru memilih pergi.

"Jaga temanku di dalam, jika terjadi sesuatu klub ini akan mendapat masalah." Ujar Sehun pada penjaga pintu.

"Baik Pangeran."

"Aku akan kembali besok pagi."

"Tentu Pangeran."

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman untuk Jongin, Sehun bergegas meninggalkan klub. Ia meminta salah satu pengawalnya membawa mobilnya, Sehun sedang tidak berminat untuk menyetir seorang diri sementara kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai pemikiran tentang Jongin.

"Pangeran." Ujar salah satu pengawal Sehun yang menemaninya di dalam mobil.

"Ya?"

"Istana mengadakan pertemuan untuk membicarakan pernikahan Anda."

"Tentu." Sehun membalas singkat kemudian memilih untuk mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di Istana, Sehun langsung digiring ke Balai Pertemuan. Ruangan luas dengan kursi-kursi melingkar. Sehun berdiri di tengah ruangan seperti seorang terpidana mati.

"Pangeran." Sehun menatap langsung kedua mata Perdana Menteri Park Bogum. "Istana mulai merasa resah karena pemikiran Anda, apa Anda melakukannya untuk membela Kim Jongin. Anak yang bahkan tidak memiliki darah Kim."

Sehun menelan ludah susah payah, dia berusaha untuk menutupi kenyataan ini namun tetap saja sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan yang dianggap tabu.

"Tidak." Ujar Sehun. "Saya mengemukakan pemikiran saya berlandaskan bukti-bukti."

"Menikah dengan keluarga Kim adalah tradisi untuk menjaga keturunan, sekaligus mengikat keluarga kedua paling berpengaruh di Korea untuk tetap berpihak kepada Kerajaan."

"Keberpihakan tidak lantas ditentukan dengan hubungan pernikahan, maaf, bukan berarti saya mencela sistem yang sudah berjalan selama ratusan tahun. Hanya saja kasus-kasus yang terjadi akibat pernikahan kerabat ini sudah cukup jelas kita lihat. Tidak banyak Keturunan dari Keluarga Kerajaan dengan Keluarga Kim yang hidup lebih dari empat puluh tahun."

"Sejauh apa langkah-langkah Anda, Pangeran Sehun?"

"Saya mengumpulkan bukti dan menyusun proposal untuk diajukan ke tingkat Parlemen."

 _ **"Lancang sekali kau Sehun!"**_

 _ **"Berani-beraninya kau?!"**_

 _ **"Kau bahkan belum menjadi seorang Raja!"**_

Sehun mengabaikan murka semua Bangsawan yang menghadiri pertemuan, ia melihat Jungkook sekilas lantas mengamati wajah-wajah para anggota Parlemen.

"Langkah ini saya ambil semata-mata untuk menyelamatkan Kerajaan. Maaf jika Anda semua tidak berkenan."

"Biarkan Rakyat yang menentukan, mereka memilih sistem tradisional atau pemikiran baru yang Pangeran Sehun tawarkan." Sang Raja akhirnya angkat bicara.

 _"Namun jika usaha Anda gagal maka pernikahan Anda dengan Tuan Kim Jongin akan dibatalkan karena Tuan Kim Jongin, tidak memiliki darah keturunan Keluarga Kim sebagai seorang anak angkat. Pernikahan dengan Keluarga Kim tidak bisa dibatalkan sebagai bagian dari tradisi...,"_

Sehun menulikan kedua telinganya, ia menatap Jungkook yang terlihat cemas di atas kursinya.

"Pangeran Sehun akan menikah dengan Tuan Kim Taehyung."

Sehun terpaku di tempat sementara Jungkook memilih pergi meninggalkan Balai Pertemuan lebih awal. "Saya akan berhasil. Tidak, saya harus berhasil." Gumam Sehun.

Sehun mungkin terlihat begitu dingin dan kaku, lahir dan tumbuh besar di lingkungan Kerajaan dengan berbagai aturan ketat membentuk pribadi Sehun menjadi orang yang serius dan cenderung dingin. Jongin mungkin saja melihat Sehun sebagai sosok membosankan yang akan membuatnya merutuki nasib pernikahan mereka setiap detiknya.

Namun, seandainya Jongin mengetahui apa yang Sehun lakukan hari ini. Jongin pasti sadar siapa yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus dan rela berkorban hanya untuk hidup bersamanya.

Seusai pertemuan Sehun bergegas menuju kamarnya, sengaja melewatkan makan malam. Dia butuh waktu untuk seorang diri dan berpikir dengan jernih.

"Jungkook." Ujar Sehun melihat sang adik berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sehun hyung...,"

"Aku tidak akan menikahi Taehyung." Tegas Sehun bahkan sebelum Jungkook melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan mempersulit keadaan, aku tidak akan marah jika Sehun hyung menikahi Taehyung."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan merebut kebahagiaanmu, jangan cemas."

"Protokol Kerajaan? Tradisi Kerajaan?"

"Persetan dengan semua itu, aku akan mengubahnya."

" _Hyung_...," panggilan Jungkook terdengar putus asa.

Sehun mendekati Jungkook memegang kedua bahu sang adik. "Aku hanya meminta satu hal darimu."

"Apa?"

"Percayalah padaku, bisakah kau melakukannya?" tatapan Jungkook terlihat ragu. "Bahkan jika Istana menentang aku tidak akan peduli, aku tidak akan menikahi Taehyung. Itu janjiku padamu."

Jungkook menunduk dalam, merasa bersalah sudah berpikiran buruk tentang sang kakak. Sehun tersenyum singkat lantas memeluk Jungkook erat. Senyumnya semakin lebar mendapati sang adik terisak di dalam pelukannya, hal itu membangkitkan banyak kenangan masa lalu.

Dimana dirinya belum terbebani oleh beratnya tanggungjawab, dimana dirinya dan Jungkook hanya anak-anak polos yang hanya tahu bagaimana caranya bermain dan bermimpi indah. Sehun merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kembali ke kamarmu kau terlihat lelah."

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_."

"Wajar saja jika kau merasa curiga."

"Hmm." Gumam Jungkook lantas melepaskan pelukannya. "Selamat malam Sehun hyung."

"Selamat malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya, mengamati langit-langit kamar yang nampak asing sembari mencoba memanggil ingatannya. "Astaga.., pukul berapa sekarang?" gumam Jongin sembari mendudukan tubuhnya, mencoba mencari ponsel yang entah berada dimana.

Jongin mencoba mencari keberadaan ponselnya lewat suara dering, entah siapa yang tiba-tiba menghubungi di saat yang benar-benar tepat. Jongin menemukan ponselnya di bawah bantal, ia tersenyum melihat layar ponsel.

"Hai Yugyeom."

 _"Kita jadi bertemu kan hari ini? Bagaimana jika pukul lima sore? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu."_

"Tentu, pukul lima sore."

 _"Siap-siap sebelum itu, aku akan menjemputmu di depan Kedai Es Kirm seperti biasa."_

"Aku tidak akan lupa, sampai nanti sore." Jongin tersenyum sembari memandangi layar ponsel, panggilan singkat dari Yugyeom membuat suasana hatinya berubah lebih baik. "Jongin cukup." Ujar Jongin menasehati dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun."

Jongin tersentak ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain di dalam ruangan. "Sehun. Sejak kapan kau duduk di sana?" kedua mata Jongin memerhatikan Sehun yang menduduki sofa dengan nyaman nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Belum lama." Ujar Sehun lantas berdiri dari sofa. "Mandilah, aku tunggu di luar. Kita bisa mampir untuk sarapan sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang, tidak perlu mencemaskan ibumu aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Terperanjat, tentu saja Jongin terperanjat. Rasanya baru kali ini Sehun berbicara cukup panjang kepadanya. Membuat Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menuruti setiap perintah Sehun.

"Aku menunggumu di luar."

"Ya."

Jongin beranjak turun dari ranjang tempat tidur mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun menuju kamar mandi. Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti ketika Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Mulai sekarang bisakah kau mengatakan apa saja yang dilakukan ibumu, padaku?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Jongin.

"Jangan membiarkan ibumu menamparmu, mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu, jangan bersikap lemah dan mudah untuk diinjak-injak."

"Dia ibuku."

"Seorang Ibu tidak akan pernah menyakiti anaknya."

"Aku bukan anaknya."

"Jongin astaga...," ujar Sehun mulai frustasi. "Berarti kesimpulannya baik kau maupun ibumu tidak pernah saling menganggap sebagai keluarga."

"Aku tidak pantas berada di sana, menjadi bagian Keluarga Kim. Sejak awal hanya Ayah yang menginginkan aku."

"Pergilah."

"Apa?!"

"Jika kau merasa tempatmu bukan di sana, pergilah bersamaku."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Tidak mungkin, kau akan menikah dengan Taehyung setelah kenyataan dibuka, dalam pertemuan kemarin malam ibuku mengatakan semuanya pada keluargamu tentang siapa aku. Beritanya sudah tersebar."

Sehun bungkam sekarang dia mengerti alasan dibalik pertemuan mendadak di Balai pertemuan Istana tadi malam. "Bukankah—semuanya sudah ditutup rapat siapa yang memberitahumu? Maksudku tentang semuanya."

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama tentang siapa aku, tapi aku selalu berpikir jika Ibu membenciku karena alasan lain. Seharusnya Taehyunglah yang kau nikahi bukan aku, kenapa kau memilihku? Ini bukan ketentuan Istana. Apa karena Jungkook jatuh cinta pada Taehyung lebih dulu?"

"Karena Jungkook jatuh cinta pada Taehyung lebih dulu." Jawab Sehun menutupi setengah kebenaran.

"Pernikahan kita akan ditentang."

"Pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung juga ditentang."

"Kenapa kalian bermain api? Sekarang benar-benar membingungkan, seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal jika ini semua hanya permainan. Aku terlalu membencimu dan tidak berpikir jernih, ternyata kau lebih brengsek dari yang aku bayangkan, kau hanya mempermainkan aku, Taehyung, dan keluargaku."

"Kim Jongin, tidak pernah ada yang namanya permainan."

"Kapan kau tahu fakta jika aku anak angkat?"

Tatapan mata Jongin menghilangkan semua jawaban yang sudah Sehun susun rapi di dalam kepalanya. "Sejak usiaku dua belas tahun. Kerajaan tidak menentang perjodohan karena semua fakta tentangmu dan Jungkook ditutup rapat. Tapi ibumu yang membongkar semuanya di pertemuan. Setelah beliau mengetahui jika Jungkook tidak akan pernah menjadi Raja."

Sehun melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jongin yang tampak terpukul. "Kenapa Ibu begitu membenciku?" bisik Jongin.

"Benci bukan satu-satunya alasan, ambisi untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan juga berperan di dalamnya."

"Itu tidak penting lagi, aku tidak masalah jika kau menikah dengan Taehyung. Toh, aku juga tidak mencintaimu...,"

"Karena kau mencintai Yugyeom dan Jaebum." Potong Sehun.

"A—apa?!" Jongin terkejut mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya jika kau mencintai Yugyeom dan Jaebum, kau mencintai mereka."

"Itu...," Jongin salah tingkah. "Benarkah aku mengatakannya?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda?"

"Itu..., sudahlah lupakan!" tegas Jongin. "Menikahlah dengan Taehyung jangan memikirkan aku."

"Taehyung untuk Jungkook, aku tidak mencintai Taehyung."

"Kau juga tidak mencintaiku, itu hanya pernikahan formalitas."

Sehun menarik napas dalam, menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua yang aku katakan? Fakta jika kau anak angkat sudah aku ketahui sejak lama, tapi aku memilih bungkam, dan aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku. Jika selama ini aku bersikap menyebalkan, aku minta maaf. Aku dibesarkan di dalam lingkungan yang kaku, sebagai calon Raja aku harus bersikap tegas dan tampak berwibawa. Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya rasa ketertarikan sesaat saja, namun melihatmu yang terus disakiti ibumu aku sadar jika perasaanku selama ini, adalah cinta." Terang Sehun panjang lebar, membuat Jongin hanya bisa mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Sehun aku...,"

"Aku tidak peduli." Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin. Kedua tangan Sehun kini menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli jika kau mencintai Jaebum, Yugyeom, Siwon, Haewon, atau siapapun di luar sana aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya meminta satu hal darimu."

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Percayalah padaku, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan percayalah padaku Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

Semua kalimat Sehun terdengar membingungkan, Jongin menundukan kepala tidak berani menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun secara langsung. "Percayalah padaku, aku tidak peduli jika kau hanya berpura-pura peduli padaku, berpura-pura jatuh cinta padaku, aku tidak peduli asal kau berada di sampingku."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak ketika Sehun memeluknya erat.

"Suatu saat mungkin kau akan mencintaiku." Bisik Sehun masih mendekap tubuh Jongin erat. "Suatu saat mungkin kau akan lupa apa itu berpura-pura mencintai. Dan kau akan benar-benar mencintaiku."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **Previous**

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Percayalah padaku, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan percayalah padaku Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

Semua kalimat Sehun terdengar membingungkan, Jongin menundukan kepala tidak berani menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun secara langsung. "Percayalah padaku, aku tidak peduli jika kau hanya berpura-pura peduli padaku, berpura-pura jatuh cinta padaku, aku tidak peduli asal kau berada di sampingku."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak ketika Sehun memeluknya erat.

"Suatu saat mungkin kau akan mencintaiku." Bisik Sehun masih mendekap tubuh Jongin erat. "Suatu saat mungkin kau akan lupa apa itu berpura-pura mencintai. Dan kau akan benar-benar mencintaiku."

 **BAB DELAPAN**

"Kurasa—hmm..., kurasa aku akan mandi sekarang." Ujar Jongin sembari mendorong bahu Sehun agar menjauh. Perubahan sikap Sehun dan pengakuannya membuat kepala Jongin seolah dipenuhi oleh suara-suara kasat mata. Dan sesuai janji, Sehun menunggu Jongin di luar ruangan.

Jongin membuka kran di ujung bak berendam, menunggu hingga campuran air panas dan air dingin memenuhi seluruh bagian bak berendam. "Apa mungkin? Apa mungkin semua yang dikatakannya benar." Jongin bergumam seorang diri. "Memintaku untuk percaya, memang apa yang akan dia lakukan." Jongin menggaruk pelipis kanannya.

Merasa cukup, Jongin memutar kran, menghentikan aliran air. Ia berdiri mendekati pintu, melepas semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya, menggantungnya dengan rapi. Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya di dalam bak, air hangat sebatas dada terasa nyaman, ia pejamkan kedua matanya dan saat itu dia bisa merasakan rasa nyeri akibat tamparan yang dia terima.

"Wanita itu...," gumam Jongin sembari tersenyum perih.

Lima belas menit Jongin akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sama, dia tidak membawa baju ganti. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu seperti yang dia janjikan. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Bisik Jongin.

"Ayo." Ujar Sehun tanpa mempermasalahkan tindakan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk pelan lantas mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun meninggalkan klub. Kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna ketika Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan kirinya, menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Jongin membiarkan jari-jarinya terbuka tanpa niat untuk membalas tindakan Sehun. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura seperti yang Sehun minta.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang saja."

"Aku lapar, kita akan membeli sarapan terlebih dulu."

Jongin mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Apa gunanya bertanya jika akhirnya kau mengambil keputusanmu sendiri." Komentar Jongin. Sehun hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya dua detik dan Jongin langsung bungkam.

"Aku pulang saja kau bisa membeli sarapan tanpa aku. Maksudku—aku tidak mengganti pakaianku semalam." Jongin mencoba mengemukakan alasan.

"Itu tidak penting, bagiku kau tampak baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah." Ujar Jongin lirih, tiba-tiba malas untuk berdebat lebih jauh dengan Sehun.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, Sehun bersikap lebih damai sekarang, namun itu tidak cukup bagi Jongin untuk mengambil kesimpulan jika Sehun benar-benar mencintainya, jika Sehun tidak sedang bermain-main. "Menu sarapan seperti apa yang biasanya kau makan?"

"Aku...," Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia tidak pernah memerhatikan apa saja makanannya. "Tidak ada makanan khusus." Jawab Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Berarti kau bisa memakan jenis makanan apapun."

"Tidak semuanya." Ujar Jongin. "Maksudku aku belum mencoba seluruh jenis makanan di dunia."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Sehun sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

Jongin memainkan sabuk pengaman di atas dadanya, ia melirik Sehun sesekali kemudian meluruskan pandangannya dan mencari tahu kemana Sehun membawanya. "Kau selalu diikuti pengawal?"

"Itu protokol Kerajaan, bukankah kau juga diikuti pengawal."

"Tidak, hanya Taehyung yang mendapat pengawal aku tidak. Tidak masalah, aku bukan orang penting tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku."

"Akan aku urus hal itu."

"Tidak!" Jongin berteriak tanpa sadar. "Tidak perlu, jika maksudmu adalah memberiku pengawal aku tidak membutuhkannya." Jongin menggeleng cepat, rasanya mengerikan hanya membayangkan orang asing mengikuti kemana langkah kakimu. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Sehun tidak membalas dan terus fokus pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Membuat Jongin semakin mencemaskan nasibnya, tentang pengawal itu, dia merutuk dalam hati mengapa harus membahas persoalan pengawal itu.

"Sehun, kemana kita akan pergi?" Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Mencari sarapan." Seperti biasa Sehun hanya memberi jawaban seadanya.

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi penumpang. Mengamati jalanan yang mereka lalui mengamati layar-layar raksasa yang sedang mengiklankan berbagai objek wisata di Korea juga Keluarga Kerajaan pada akhir iklan.

"Kau mirip _Idol_." Komentar Jongin masih mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun, setelah semua kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan tadi entah mengapa Jongin sedikit enggan untuk terus melemparkan kalimat-kalimat ketus kepada Sehun.

Sehun tidak ingin terus menampakan ekspresi dingin kepada Jongin, dia ingin menanggapi ucapan Jongin, menanggapi candaan Jongin, seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain. Tapi, sungguh Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan obrolan menyenangkan dengan selingan-selingan humor.

"Kita sampai." Ujar Sehun.

"Restoran Jepang?"

"Kau tidak suka masakan Jepang?"

"Kita coba saja."

Sehun ragu karena Jongin terdengar tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Jongin mengikutinya. Sehun memperlambat langkah kakinya, sengaja menunggu Jongin agar mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Kita buat kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan?"

"Hmm. Hari ini aku menunjukan menu sarapan kesukaanku, di hari lain kau bisa membawaku ke tempat makan yang kau sukai kemanapun."

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, ia mulai memikirkan permintaan Sehun. Tempat makan favorit? Tempat favorit? Jongin tidak yakin memiliki hal-hal semacam ini karena selama ini suaranya tidak pernah didengar. Dia terbiasa menuruti permintaan orang lain.

"Bagaimana?" tuntut Sehun.

"I—iya, kurasa—tidak masalah." Balas Jongin ragu-ragu untuk kemudian menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, Sehun curiga namun dia hanya melirik Jongin tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Kedatangan mereka bahkan disambut oleh si pemilik restoran, selanjutnya mereka dibawa ke lantai dua. Tempat yang tenang tanpa gangguan orang lain. Keluarga Kerajaan dan Keluarga Bangsawan selalu mendapat keistimewaan di tempat umum. Jongin tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang atau merasa bosan dengan semua ini.

"Pesanlah sesuka hatimu." Sehun menatap Jongin singkat dari balik buku menu yang sedang ditelitinya.

Jongin membolak-balik buku menu di hadapannya tanpa minat. "Aku biasa makan sereal, roti tawar, atau melewatkan sarapan." Komentar Jongin tanpa sadar. "Ah maaf." Sambung Jongin menyadari kesalahannya, ia sedang tidak ingin menghadapi kekesalan Sehun.

"Mulai hari ini biasakan untuk sarapan, itu baik untukmu."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun, ketika Sehun menatap dengan tanda tanya besar di kedua bola matanya, Jongin berpikir dia harus mulai menjelaskan. "Ehm." Jongin mencoba menelan kegugupannya. "Lucu saja kau mulai perhatian padaku."

"Aku peduli padamu." Tegas Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku pesan menu yang sama denganmu." Jongin tersenyum singkat lantas mendorong buku menu di hadapannya menjauh.

Seorang pelayan datang menyelamatkan Jongin dari kecanggungan, dia membawakan dua gelas besar air putih dan tofu, sebagai makanan pembuka. Jongin tentu saja bingung dengan menu yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Air putih dan tofu bagus untuk pencernaan." Terang Sehun.

Tanpa membalas Sehun, Jongin meraih gelas berisi air putih lantas meminumnya pelan dalam dua kali tegukan. Dengan ragu tangan kanan Jongin meraih sumpit lantas mulai menjumput tofu putih di hadapannya. Jongin mengernyit merasakan tahu putih dengan taburan sedikit garam di permukaannya.

Tidak, Jongin bukan pembenci tofu. Hanya saja menu makanan ini benar-benar baru untuknya. Tahu tawar dengan taburan garam tentu saja berbeda dengan rasa manis sereal dengan rasa aneka buah dan campuran susu.

Sehun menyadari keengganan Jongin. "Pepatah mengatakan apa yang enak di mulut belum tentu enak di perut."

"Terimakasih nasihatnya." Balas Jongin, tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran gratis Sehun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian menu sarapan yang diklaim Sehun sebagai menu sarapan kesukaannya tiba. Nasi hangat, lembaran rumput laut kering, _sup miso, natto,_ telur gulung, ikan bakar, dan acar. Menu sarapan terlihat berwarna-warni dan menggoda. Sementara Sehun menikmati sarapannya, Jongin hanya menjumputi nasi dan sesekali mengambil telur gulungnya.

"Kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain." Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak perlu!" ujar Jongin cepat-cepat, sungguh dia tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Sehun. Meski Sehun menyebalkan semalam dia sudah memberinya pertolongan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku harus belajar untuk menyukai semua makanan."

"Kau tidak perlu menyukai semua makanan."

"Aku harus melakukannya."

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, ia tidak tahu apa semua Keluarga Kerajaan memiliki intuisi tajam serta kecerdasan seperti Sehun. "Tidak ada tujuan khusus, aku hanya merasa perlu untuk melakukannya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis namun tatapan tajamnya terlihat jelas dipenuhi kecurigaan terhadap Jongin. "Kulihat kau bisa memakan telur gulung, akan aku pesan lebih banyak telur gulung untukmu."

"Tidak Sehun, tidak perlu. Terimakasih, tapi ini semua sudah cukup."

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Jika Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap hangat maka Jongin tidak tahu apa itu diperlakukan dengan hangat dan penuh cinta. Rasanya perlakuan seperti itu sudah sangat lama dia rasakan sejak ayahnya meninggal, tidak, bukan ayahnya, namun ayah angkatnya. Jongin harus ingat dia bukan bagian dari Keluarga Kim. Darah lebih kental daripada air. Orang asing tidak bisa serta merta dimasukan ke dalam sebuah Keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyonya Kim, saya mengantar Jongin. Semalam dia pergi bersama saya."

"Tentu Pangeran, terimakasih sudah mengantarkan putra saya."

Jongin yang berdiri di sisi kanan tubuh Sehun tahu jika ibunya hanya berpura-pura manis di hadapan Sehun, entah setelah ini apa yang beliau lakukan. Ibunya membungkuk hormat ketika Sehun berpamitan, dan melempar tatapan tajam ketika Sehun dengan sengaja mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Jongin, masuk ke kamar sekarang." Bisik Nyonya Kim tidak ingin Sehun mendengar perintahnya karena Pangeran itu belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan halaman rumah kediaman Keluarga Kim.

Jongin melangkah pelan menuju kamar tidurnya menuruti perintah yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Taehyung menunggu di dalam kamar ketika Jongin masuk. "Tae...,"

"Jongin hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?!" pekik Taehyung sembari memeluk tubuh Jongin erat, bahkan sebelum Jongin melengkapi panggilan nama sang adik. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?!"

"Maaf Taehyung aku sangat mengantuk."

"Kau bermalam dengan Pangeran Sehun?" Taehyung bertanya dengan berbisik kedua mata bulatnya menatap Jongin penasaran.

"Tidak juga, tidak bisa dikatakan bermalam bersama." Balas Jongin.

"Jongin!"

Obrolan akrab antara Jongin dan Taehyung terhenti karena panggilan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan nyaring dari Nyonya Kim. "Ibu."

"Apa kau bermalam dengan Pangeran Sehun? Apa dia menyentuhmu?"

"Ti...,"

 _ **Plak!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Jongin menghentikan kata apapun yang ingin Jongin katakan. "Apa Pangeran Sehun menyentuhmu?! Bocah Brengsek!"

"Tidak Ibu, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pangeran Sehun meninggalkanku di kamar, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Kau pikir aku percaya, aku tahu kau sangat licik. Taehyung yang akan menikah dengan Sehun bukan kau! Kau tidak memiliki darah keturunan Kim jadi jangan bermimpi untuk menikahi Pangeran Sehun dan menjadi pendamping calon Raja Korea."

"Ibu jangan cemas aku akan tunduk pada perintah."

"Kuharap kau memegang ucapanmu. Taehyung, keluar dari kamar Jongin sekarang juga."

Taehyung menatap Jongin tidak tega. "Keluarlah." Ucap Jongin.

"Kim Taehyung!" bentak Nyonya Kim sembari menarik kasar lengan kiri Taehyung.

Jongin bergegas menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya, dia membuka pintu lemari pakaian lebar-lebar, menarik ransel dari dasar lemari, mengambil baju-baju serampangan, melesakannya ke dalam ransel, selanjutnya dia membuka kunci laci lemari, mengeluarkan buku tabungan dan paspor. Menghapus kasar kedua matanya yang mulai digenangi air mata, tidak, Jongin tidak akan menangis untuk persoalan ini. Karena sejak lama keluarga ini tidak pernah menginginkannya.

Jongin menyandang ransel di bahunya, ia melangkah keluar kamar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak perlu merasa kehilangan, karena tempat ini bukan rumahnya. Ia berjanji akan kembali untuk berpamitan pada _Stone_ , kuda kesayangannya.

"Kau pergi?!" suara Nyonya Kim sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin. "Pergilah! Aku tidak peduli denganmu, jangan kembali lagi ke rumah ini dengan alasan apapun!"

Teriakan itu justru membuat Jongin berlari cepat, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk dibawa pergi dari Panti Asuhan dan diberi kasih sayang semu untuk kemudian diambil dengan cara menyakitkan dan dicaci maki seperti sekarang.

Jongin merasa dadanya penuh sesak, ia ingin menangis, namun menangis hanya akan membuat dirinya tampak semakin menyedihkan. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana sekarang, dia tidak memiliki tujuan.

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak ketika seseorang menarik lengan kanannya. "Sehun..," bisik Jongin.

"Kau pergi bersamaku." Ujar Sehun sebelum mendekap tubuh Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau sudah pergi."

"Aku punya firasat semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik." Balas Sehun.

"Bodoh." Maki Jongin.

"Aku peduli padamu, dan firasatku terbukti."

Jongin memilih bungkam, memejamkan kedua matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. "Terimakasih." Bisik Jongin.

Yugyeom menunggu Jongin di depan Kedai Es Krim, dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa keberadaan Jongin dengan mendekati kediaman Keluarga Kim, namun apa yang dia lihat membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Jongin, Sehun." Gumamnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **Previous**

"Kau pergi bersamaku." Ujar Sehun sebelum mendekap tubuh Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau sudah pergi."

"Aku punya firasat semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik." Balas Sehun.

"Bodoh." Maki Jongin.

"Aku peduli padamu, dan firasatku terbukti."

Jongin memilih bungkam, memejamkan kedua matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. "Terimakasih." Bisik Jongin.

Yugyeom menunggu Jongin di depan Kedai Es Krim, dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa keberadaan Jongin dengan mendekati kediaman Keluarga Kim, namun apa yang dia lihat membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Jongin, Sehun." Gumamnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibu mengusir Jongin hyung."

"Harusnya Ibu melakukan hal itu setelah ayahmu meninggal, dia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Ibu tidak bisa bertindak kejam seperti itu, Ayah sudah berpesan untuk menjaga Jongin hyung."

"Kim Taehyung cukup!" bentak Nyonya Kim. "Berhenti membela Jongin dan berhenti memanggilnya _Hyung_ , dia bukan saudaramu dia bukan kakakmu. Dia orang lain di keluarga ini, dia orang asing."

"Apa Ibu sudah tidak waras?" Taehyung menatap ibu kandungnya tidak percaya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana ibunya yang dulu sangat lembut berubah mengerikan sejak kedatangan Jongin. Padahal Taehyung yakin Jongin tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. "Kenapa Ibu membenci Jongin hyung?"

"Membenci Jongin?!" suara Nyonya Kim terdengar melengking. "Ibu tidak membenci Jongin bahkan Ibu menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung Ibu sendiri jika kabar mengerikan itu tidak sampai di telingaku, aku pasti menyayangi Jongin hingga detik ini."

"Kabar mengerikan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara lemah. "Maksud Ibu kabar mengerikan jika Pangeran Sehun akan menikahi Jongin hyung dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah naik tahta?"

"Iya, kabar itu. Sangat mengerikan."

"Menurutku kabar itu sama sekali tidak mengerikan, perubahan pasti terjadi Ibu siap atau tidak siap, bahkan banyak Negara Monarki yang mulai ditinggalkan."

"Tutup mulutmu! Tradisi adalah tradisi jadi tutup mulutmu, jangan pernah membantahku atau kau akan menyesal Kim Taehyung. Keluarga Kim akan berbesan dengan Keluarga Kerajaan selamanya."

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Sehun!" Taehyung berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau sedang berbicara anak muda."

"Ibu tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang Kim Taehyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangan Hanbin tertuju pada Yugyeom. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Ujar Yugyeom sembari memainkan ponsel di kedua tangannya. Hanbin tidak langsung percaya namun dia tidak ingin memaksa Yugyeom untuk berbicara jika dia tidak menginginkannya.

"Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sibuk."

"Kita akan menonton konser berdua?"

"Kurasa."

Pandangan Yugyeom seketika berubah sendu, padahal dia sudah membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. "Jongin hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Entahlah." Yugyeom mengendikan bahu. "Dia belum sempat mengatakannya, dan alasanku tidak membawa Jongin hyung ketempatmu karena dia pergi dengan Pangeran Sehun."

"Hmm." Hanbin menggumam. "Itu wajar, mereka akan menikah."

"Apa pernikahan mereka tidak dibatalkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Hanbin yang tadinya sibuk menikmati soda nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Yugyeom. "Jangan bicara ngawur." Peringat Hanbin.

"Kau tidak mengikuti berita? Rumor menyebutkan jika Jongin bukan anak kandung Keluarga Kim, itu berarti dia tidak bisa menikah dengan Pangeran Sehun menurut tradisi. Taehyung yang akan menikah dengan Pangeran."

"Belum tentu itu benar." Hanbin berujar santai sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah. "Di luar sana ada lebih banyak orang yang membenci Jongin dan Sehun, berita murahan seperti ini sudah terlalu sering ditampilkan media."

"Nyonya Kim yang mengatakannya langsung."

"Apa?!" pekik Hanbin.

"Ya, Ayahku dan ayah Jaebum hyung ada di Istana untuk mengadakan rapat darurat dengan Keluarga Kerajaan tentang tradisi berbesan dengan Keluarga Kim."

"Yugyeom...," Hanbin tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas Yugyeom.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di rumah Jongin hyung, aku melihatnya membawa ransel. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja." Harap Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom jika Jongin tidak bisa menikah dengan Pangeran Sehun, apa yang akan terjadi? Maksudku apa yang akan terjadi dengan Jongin? Kuharap Keluarga Kim memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik."

"Itu hanya harapan palsu." Ujar Yugyeom sembari mengulas senyum. "Kita semua tahu bagaimana Jongin diperlakukan di keluarga itu."

"Sehun membawa Jongin pergi?"

"Itu yang aku lihat tadi."

"Aku akan mengumpulkan yang lain, kita harus menyelamatkan Jongin dari permainan Pangeran Sehun. Pangeran atau bukan, dia tidak boleh menyakiti sahabatku." Ujar Hanbin tegas.

"Ya, kita harus melakukan sesuatu atas kedekatan Jongin dan Pangeran Sehun." gumam Yugyeom lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Jongin beberapa kali terantuk jendela mobil, Sehun sengaja membawa Jongin ke apartemen di tengah malam untuk menghindari perhatian media dan perhatian semua orang. "Jongin." Panggil Sehun sembari menepuk pelan pundak kiri Jongin.

"Se—Sehun? Dimana ini?"

"Apartemen pengasuhku, dulu. Sebelum beliau meninggal dan mewariskan apartemennya untukku. Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di sini."

Jongin tidak langsung membalas dia masih bingung dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika dia melihat gedung yang nampak tidak asing. "Itu—kampusku kan?"

"Ya, hanya dua ratus meter dari kampusmu."

"Tapi tadi aku rasa perjalanan kita sangat jauh." Jongin menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku sengaja berputar-putar agar orang-orang yang mungkin mengikuti kita kehilangan jejak."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia keluar dari mobil lantas mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun. Melewati kendaraan lain yang terparkir di dalam gedung.

Sehun mendorong pintu besi lantas menaiki tangga menuju lantai satu untuk kemudian memasuki lift. Jongin mengikuti tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sebenarnya Jongin bertanya di dalam hati, berapa banyak seorang pengasuh Istana digaji, karena apartemen ini cukup mewah menurut penilaian Jongin.

Lift berhenti tepat di lantai delapan. Pintu terbuka Sehun melangkah keluar lebih dulu kemudian diikuti Jongin. Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti di depan pintu bernomor 94. Sehun mengeluarkan kunci dari saku dalam jasnya, setelah memasukan anak kunci dan memutarnya, Sehun masih menekan kode pengaman agar pintu terbuka. Pengamanan berlapis.

Jongin melepas sepatu bersamaan dengan pintu di belakang punggungnya yang tertutup otomatis. Meletakan sepatunya di atas rak dengan rapi, sementara Sehun memakai sandal ruangan Jongin memilih bertelanjang kaki.

"Ada tiga kamar di sini, kau bisa memilih kamar manapun yang kau inginkan. Aku nyaris tidak pernah berkunjung ke tempat ini." Terang Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Jongin tidak memberi tanggapan dan hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun. Begitupun ketika Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya ke atas sofa biru muda.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak merasa nyaman berada di tempat baru, kuharap kau bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat dan merasa nyaman di tempat ini. Semua yang kau butuhkan sudah aku siapkan, lemari pendingin penuh dengan makanan, pakaian, sepatu, semua barang yang kau butuhkan."

"Kau menyiapkannya untukku?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Terimakasih."

"Kau bisa mengatakan semua yang kau butuhkan padaku atau mungkin barang yang harus aku ambil dari kediaman Keluarga Kim aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Kurasa tidak ada—ah buku-buku kuliahku."

"Besok Pengawalku akan mengambilnya, anggap sebagai rumah. Aku harus pergi sekarang maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

Tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan pernikahan adalah hal tabu bagi kebanyakan masyarakat Korea. Dan sebagai Pangeran, Sehun tidak bisa melakukan tindakan gegabah dengan tinggal bersama Jongin sebelum mereka meresmikan hubungan meski Sehun sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Sehun!" panggil Jongin ketika Pangeran itu berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin dengan penuh perhatian. "Kudaku, _Stone_."

"Kudamu tidak mungkin dibawa ke apartemen."

"Maksudku—bisakah kau membawanya ke Istana? Dia hadiah dari ayahku aku tidak ingin menelantarkannya." Jongin menatap Sehun penuh pengharapan meski ia yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen Sehun akan menolak permintaan konyolnya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengaturnya."

"Apa?!" teriak Jongin tidak percaya. "Benarkah kau akan membawa _Stone_ ke Istana?!"

"Aku nyaris tidak pernah berbohong."

"Terimakasih Sehun." Jongin berucap tulus lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Kunci apartemen." Tangan kanan Sehun terulur untuk mengoperkan kunci. "Aku akan berusaha mengunjungimu setiap hari."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan ransel Jongin yang sejak tadi dia bawa kepada si pemilik. "Untuk sementara aku membawa Paspormu, aku harus tahu kemana kau akan pergi."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, dia tidak berada dalam posisi yang bisa banyak mengeluh dan melempar protes. "Semoga kau betah tinggal di sini, baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Hmm satu lagi, kode pengamannya tanggal, bulan, dan tahun lahirmu."

"Apa?!" Jongin terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin ingin menyusul langkah kaki Sehun untuk mengucapkan terimakasih lebih banyak atau mungkin memeluknya, namun kedua kakinya seolah dipaku di atas lantai marmer. Hingga suara pintu apartemen tertutup terdengar cukup merdu di ruangan sepi ini, Jongin masih mematung di tempat.

"Haaah." Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, dan berbaring di sana tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Apa Sehun benar-benar peduli padaku? Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa aku harus mempercayainya dengan mudah?"

Jongin bangkit dari sofa menarik kasar ranselnya kemudian memutuskan untuk mulai menjelajahi apartemen Sehun, yang mulai hari ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya entah sampai kapan. Ruang tamu bercat dinding putih polos, dua sofa biru muda berukuran sedang, dan satu sofa merah panjang, dua lampu gantung, lukisan berukuran besar tertempel pada dinding tepat menghadap sofa, lukisan yang terlihat seperti tetesan hujan. Di bawah kaki-kaki sofa, karpet cokelat muda dengan pola heksagonal menjadi pelengkap.

Penjelajahan Jongin sampai di ruang keluarga. Ruangan ini lebih berwarna karena dinding dilapis _wallpaper_ cokelat muda dengan pola bergaris. Di sisi kanan jendela dan pintu kaca besar membuat cahaya dari luar bisa leluasa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jongin bisa melihat balkon apartemen dari tempatnya berdiri. Biru sepertinya menjadi warna istimewa di apartemen ini. Terbukti dengan warna-warna kursi di ruang keluarga yang berwarna biru muda, dua rak buku tertempel pada dinding, mengapit televisi layar datar, karpet hijau tua terasa nyaman dan empuk di bawah kaki Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum ketika dirinya sampai di ruang makan. Karena ruang makan ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga yang cenderung memakai warna-warna tenang pada dinding dan barang-barangnya. Di ruang makan dinding dilapis _wallpaper_ penuh warna bernuansa hutan tropis. Pepohonan dan bunga-bunga berwarna cerah tercetak pada _wallpaper_. Meja makan berbentuk bundar, dilapis taplak putih bersih, dengan enam kursi makan kayu dicat putih dengan bantalan duduk oranye.

Konter dapur berwarna putih terlihat rapi meski banyak peralatan ditempatkan di ruangan ini. Berubin biru, dan Jongin membuat catatan untuk bertanya kepada Sehun ketika mereka bertemu kembali, apa biru adalah warna favorit Sehun.

Langkah kaki Jongin berubah cepat, hingga kini dia berlari-lari kecil menjelajahi apartemen. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang menemukan dunia baru. Yang tersisa adalah tiga kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Kamar pertama memiliki nuansa warna abu-abu, dipadu dengan sprei berwarna senada. Pada salah satu sisi dinding terdapat rak buku dengan jumlah koleksi buku yang cukup menakjubkan.

Jongin melangkah masuk dan memeriksa kamar mandi kecil yang ada di dalam kamar. Kamar mandi dilapis keramik berwarna biru pada lantai dan dinding, besi pancuran air dicat besi warna emas.

"Mengesankan." Komentar Jongin. "Kurasa bukan ini." Gumam Jongin menutup pintu kamar pertama dan bergegas menuju kamar kedua.

Kamar kedua berukuran lebih kecil dibanding kamar pertama. Dinding bercat putih, lukisan potret hitam putih tertempal pada tiap sisi dinding. Terdapat ranjang tempat tidur untuk satu orang yang ditutup tirai. "Kurasa ini kamar yang tepat." Jongin menghembuskan napas lega, menjatuhkan ransel yang disandangnya ke atas lantai kayu.

Menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Beranjak menaiki ranjang tempat tidur lantas menarik tirai. Membiarkan kamar gelap dan mengabaikan perutnya yang terus berteriak minta diisi. Membuat keputusan untuk meneruskan penjelajahan esok hari.

"Jongin cukup, sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur." Ucap Jongin memerintahkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk seorang diri di dalam perpustakaan Istana, kacamata baca bertengger di batang hidung mancungnya. Tumpukan buku ada di sisi kanannya, sementara satu buku tebal terbuka di hadapannya, sesekali tangan kanan Sehun menulis cepat di atas kertas buku catatan.

"Baiklah seperti ini, kesimpulannya, seharusnya cukup kuat untuk ditunjukan pada mereka." Gumam Sehun disela kesibukannya mencatat.

Bunyi _CLANG_ pelan terdengar ketika Sehun menjatuhkan pensilnya ke atas meja kayu, ia menoleh ke belakang mencari tahu suara langkah kaki siapa yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Jungkook."

"Hai _Hyung_."

"Pukul tiga pagi seharusnya kau sudah terlelap."

"Sehun hyung masih terjaga." Balas Jungkook sembari melangkah mendekati Sehun dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan sang kakak.

"Ada banyak yang harus aku pelajari."

" _Hyung_." Jungkook memanggil Sehun pelan hingga seluruh perhatian Sehun kini tertuju pada sang adik. "Apa— _Hyung_ tahu berita terakhir?"

"Berita apa?"

"Tentang pembaharuan yang Sehun hyung tawarkan."

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, tatapannya terlihat gusar menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan Jungkook ucapkan.

"Kakek selalu mengatakan pada kita berdua, saat kau berenang melawan arus...,"

"Kau mungkin akan tenggelam." Sambung Sehun.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan lantas berdiri dari kursinya. "Istirahatlah _Hyung_. Dan kurasa Kakek belum pernah memberitahu bagian ini."

"Bagian apa?"

"Saat kau berenang melawan arus kau mungkin akan menemukan daratan baru." Jungkook tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan setelah kepergian Jungkook. "Daratan baru dan tenggelam, resiko yang sepadan."

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **Previous**

"Kakek selalu mengatakan pada kita berdua, saat kau berenang melawan arus...,"

"Kau mungkin akan tenggelam." Sambung Sehun.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan lantas berdiri dari kursinya. "Istirahatlah _Hyung_. Dan kurasa Kakek belum pernah memberitahu bagian ini."

"Bagian apa?"

"Saat kau berenang melawan arus kau mungkin akan menemukan daratan baru." Jungkook tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan setelah kepergian Jungkook. "Daratan baru dan tenggelam, resiko yang sepadan."

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, ia terjaga meski sebenarnya masih mengantuk. Suara ponsel yang terus berdering membuatnya risih, mau tidak mau dia harus menjawab panggilan entah dari siapa itu untuk menghentikan semua gangguan menyebalkan rencana tidur sepuasnya hari ini.

"Sehun? Apa dia tidak bisa masuk?" Jongin bertanya seorang diri, tanpa menjawab panggilan Sehun di ponselnya, Jongin menyingkap tirai penutup melangkah turun dari ranjang dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi utama yang kemarin belum sempat dia periksa.

Kamar mandi utama seperti dugaannya, berukuran luas dengan pancuran air dan bak berendam, semuanya bernuansa putih, keramik pada dinding, dan marmer pada lantai semuanya berwarna putih. Jongin tersentak ia bergegas menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Semua yang Sehun katakan benar, tentang seluruh kebutuhannya yang sudah dipenuhi di tempat ini.

"Kuharap dia tidak bosan menunggu." Ujar Jongin kemudian berlari tergesa keluar dari kamar mandi.

Memutar anak kunci, beruntung Jongin meninggalkan anak kunci di dalam lubang kunci atau dia akan kesusahan mencari, mengingat dirinya termasuk orang yang ceroboh dan pelupa. Memutar anak kunci dan menekan kombinasi angka pengaman, menahan senyum ketika mengetik tanggal, bulan, dan hari lahirnya.

"Hai." Ujar Jongin singkat. Ia gugup, tentu saja melihat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaian sempurna dan tentu saja wajah sempurna, meski Jongin tidak akan mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Selamat siang."

"Siang?" kening Jongin berkerut. "Ini masih pagi...,"

Jongin tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat ketika Sehun menyodorkan arlojinya. Pukul satu siang. "Baiklah, selamat siang." Ujar Jongin salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak mempersilakanku masuk?"

"Ah maaf, silakan masuk." Jongin menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk Sehun masuk sembari merutuk di dalam hati kenapa dia bisa sangat bodoh berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang, apa yang salah dengannya?

"Aku yakin kau belum sarapan."

"Aku—bangun siang." Ujar Jongin sembari menggaruk tengkuk canggung dan tersenyum malu.

"Aku membawakanmu sereal. Makanan kesukaanmu, Taehyung yang memberitahuku."

"Terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum singkat sebelum tatapannya berubah sendu. "Taehyung—apa kau berbicara banyak dengannya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pintar berbasa-basi. Apa kau merindukan adikmu?"

"Ya."

"Hubungi dia atau aku bisa mengajak Taehyung menemuimu."

"Tidak!" pekik Jongin. "Maksudku—aku tidak bisa menghubungi Taehyung tanpa menangis dan—dan...," Jongin ragu apa harus mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun.

"Dan apa?"

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu cukup lama, aku sudah lapar." Ujar Jongin sembari menepuk pelan perutnya.

"Jongin." Tangan kiri Sehun menahan lengan kanan Jongin. "Kau berusaha kabur, katakan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan."

"Jika kau tidak bisa membuka dirimu padaku sebagai teman atau sebagai calon suamimu, katakan semuanya padaku atas dasar perintah. Aku sebagai Pangeran dan sebagai Calon Raja tidak bisa ditolak."

"Taehyung—dia akan mendapat masalah jika berurusan denganku."

"Masalah dari ibumu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ibumu bukan masalah besar jika aku mau bertindak."

"Sehun...," gumam Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, dia mengingat bagaimana ibunya yang penyayang bisa berubah kejam dalam waktu singkat. "Kau tidak tahu siapa Nyonya Kim, percayalah padaku. Jangan berurusan dengannya."

"Aku bisa meminta pasukan keamanan untuk mengamankan ibumu."

"Sehun kau tidak mengerti!" bentak Jongin frustasi. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku ke kamar mandi."

"Pergilah. Setelah ini mungkin kau bersedia menemui _Stone._ "

" _Stone_?!" suara Jongin berubah ceria. "Kau sudah membawanya dari ru—dari kediaman Keluarga Kim?" Jongin nyaris menyebut _rumah_ , sekarang dia tidak sanggup lagi memanggil tempat itu sebagai rumah. Tidak ada yang tersisa untuknya di sana.

"Aku membawa _Stone_ dari rumahmu." Sehun melihat tatapan enggan Jongin. "Kau pernah menjadi bagian dari tempat itu, ayahmu menyayangimu, Taehyung menyayangimu, tidak semuanya kenangan buruk, jangan menghapusnya, apa kau mengerti ucapanku?"

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Jongin merasa sedikit tertusuk dengan ucapan tepat Sehun. "Aku akan bersiap-siap dengan cepat. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama lagi."

"Tentu." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan Sehun duduk bersama di kursi penumpang belakang, Jongin memakan serealnya sebagai camilan dengan wajah ceria. Sehun hanya bisa menahan senyum ketika melirik Jongin. "Kau mau?" tawar Jongin sembari menyodorkan karton sereal ke hadapan Sehun.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Ujar Sehun, menolak sopan. "Apa begini caramu menikmati sarapan?"

"Kurasa iya. Kau belum pernah memakan sereal seperti ini? Menjadikannya camilan? Cobalah, sebelum mencoba bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan untuk tidak suka?"

"Baiklah...," ujar Sehun menyerah dengan bujukan Sehun.

Tangan kanan Sehun terjulur memasuki karton sereal rasa cokelat yang Jongin sodorkan. Meraup sereal di dalamnya kemudian memasukan satu persatu ke dalam mulut. Jongin mengerutkan kening melihat cara makan Sehun yang kelewat sopan dan menurutnya membosankan.

"Kita di luar Istana, bisakah kau bersikap sedikit normal?"

"Normal?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Seperti—makan sedikit serampangan, tertawa sedikit keras, seperti itu. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, maafkan aku." Sehun meminta maaf karena berpikir jika Jongin pasti benar-benar bosan menghadapinya.

"Untuk apa?!" pekik Jongin. "Untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku tidak berhak memintamu melakukan apapun."

"Aku akan berusaha bersikap normal."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Se...," kalimat Jongin terhenti melihat Sehun memasukan seluruh sisa sereal dalam genggaman tangannya ke dalam mulut. Mulut Sehun menggembung dan dia terlihat sedikit kesusahan mengunyah.

"Kau lucu sekali!" pekik Jongin tanpa sadar menubruk sisi kanan tubuh Sehun, memeluk Sehun erat.

 _ **Uhuk! Uhuk!**_ Sehun terbatuk akibat perbuatan Jongin, bukannya bersimpati Jongin justru tertawa dengan keras. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu canggung dan menjelaskan perbuatannya ketika Sehun terbatuk sekarang. Pikir Jongin.

"Kau membuatku nyaris tercekik!" protes Sehun yang diabaikan Jongin, dan laki-laki manis itu masih terus tertawa dengan puas. Sehun mencebik ia langsung membalas dendam dengan menggelitik rusuk kiri Jongin.

"Sehun!" Jongin berteriak dengan suara melengking. "Kau!" protes Jongin ketika kotak serealnya terjatuh. "Berhenti!"

Sehun mengabaikan protes Jongin, dia terus menggelitik Jongin bahkan kini menggunakan kedua tangannya. Jongin tertawa lepas membuat Sehun tanpa sadar juga ikut tertawa dengan keras bersamanya. Sehun menghentikan serangan gelitikannya, namun dengan cepat ia tarik tubuh Jongin ke arahnya. Punggung Sehun kini bersandar pada pintu mobil, dan setengah tubuh Jongin berada di atas tubuh Sehun.

"Se—Sehun." Jongin terbata menyebut nama Sehun ketika posisi mereka terlalu intim. Dan Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku—Aku..," Jongin tidak bisa menemukan kalimat tepat, ia bermaksud menarik tubuhnya dari Sehun namun dia ditahan.

"Kau mempunyai senyum dan suara tawa yang indah." Ujar Sehun, Jongin bungkam tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau tidak atas ucapan Sehun.

Sehun menegakan tubuh dengan cepat, mengecup singkat bibir penuh Jongin sebelum mendudukan dirinya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah sopir dan pengawalnya yang duduk di kursi depan menghilang.

"Kau...," geram Jongin sembari menundukan wajah. Ia menggeser duduknya menjauhi Sehun namun Sehun justru mengikuti tindakannya dengan menggeser tubuh. "Sempit!" protes Jongin.

Sehun melirik dengan cara yang menyebalkan dan jangan lupakan jika Pangeran itu sempat menjulurkan lidah untuk menggoda. Jongin sebenarnya ingin membalas Sehun dengan cara apapun untuk membuatnya sebal, namun niatnya gagal ketika dirasakannya laju mobil yang melambat.

"Dimana?" Jongin langsung bertanya ketika dilihatnya mobil memasuki jalan tanah.

"Vila."

"Vila?"

"Hmm, tempat istirahatku dan Kakek."

"Kakek? Apa kau tidak dekat dengan ayahmu? Raja Korea?"

"Tidak." Balas Sehun sembari melirik Jongin tajam, mengisyaratkan kepada Jongin untuk tidka bertanya lebih jauh.

"Maaf." Balas Jongin dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukan.

Sehun memimpin Jongin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati mobil yang membawa mereka pergi. "Akan ada mobil lain yang menjemput kita." Terang Sehun.

Jongin lantas memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, bangunan Vila yang Sehun sebut lebih mirip pada rumah pertanian di Amerika. Terbuat dari kayu, pekarangan lebar, jalan setapak, kincir angin, dan tentu saja lumbung penyimpanan.

"Kakek tinggal cukup lama di Amerika, dan membangun tempat ini seperti rumah pedesaan di sana sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya." Terang Sehun.

"Hmm." Jongin hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap tidak sopanku tadi."

"Sikap yang mana?" Jongin bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Melirikmu tajam saat kau bertanya kedekatanku dengan Raja."

"Ah itu, tidak masalah."

"Kau harus tahu membicarakan Raja tidak bisa sembarangan, bahkan jika kau membicarakannya dengan anak kandung Raja itu sendiri."

"Itu—sangat kaku." Tanggap Jongin.

"Ya, dan sangat formal. Bahkan aku bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali aku memanggil Raja dengan Ayah."

"Ah." Jongin benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata, hubungan seperti itu mengerikan menurutnya. Dan dia mulai membayangkan masa depannya dengan Sehun meski dia tidak akan mengatakannya terang-terangan.

"Aku ingin mengubahnya." Ucap Sehun, Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya sembari berjalan pelan, kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ubah, dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukan semua rencanaku dengan baik."

"Kau pasti berhasil." Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat yakin.

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya diselingi senyuman.

Jongin mengangguk cepat, menahan napas. "Selama itu adalah tujuan baik, aku akan mendukungmu, dan kau pasti berhasil. Jika semua orang menentangmu, aku tetap mendukungmu, jadi lihatlah aku, hanya padaku." Jongin memalingkan wajah dengan cepat setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat bodohnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Apa?!" Jongin terkejut bagaimana bisa Sehun berterimakasih atas racauannya.

"Aku akan merasa cukup hanya dengan dukungmu."

Jongin memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin Sehun melihat mata sembabnya, mendengar seseorang mengatakan ucapan terimakasih, dan merasa cukup atas kehadirannya, membuat Jongin benar-benar terharu.

"Aku akan membawamu menemui _Stone_." Ajak Sehun menggenggam telapak kanan Jongin. "Jongin?!" suara Sehun terdengar cemas melihat kedua mata sembab Jongin. "Apa kau menangis?"

"Ah! Tidak!" Jongin menjawab cepat. "Mataku kemasukan debu." Alasan yang terlalu murahan Jongin ucapkan.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang biasa aku dan Jungkook lakukan saat kami berlibur ke sini?" Sehun mencoba menghibur Jongin.

"Apa?" Jongin terlihat tertarik meski kedua matanya masih merah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengeringkan sisa air mata di kedua pipi Jongin. "Siapa yang lebih cepat mencapai kincir angin!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari kencang ke arah kincir tentu saja setelah menepuk bagian belakang kepala Jongin.

"Sehun!" geram Jongin berlari mengejar Sehun. "Aku akan membalasmu! Berhenti kau Oh Sehun! Kurang ajar kau memukul kepalaku!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga, Sehun hanya tertawa dan terus berlari menjauhi Jongin.

Menahan geram, Jongin memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat mengejar langkah Sehun. Usaha Jongin tidak sia-sia ketika dirinya kini berhasil menyusul Sehun, kedua tangan ia julurkan ke depan. "Dapat!" Jongin memekik girang sembari meraih kedua bahu Sehun.

Seharusnya Jongin menarik kedua bahu tegap itu agar berhenti, namun yang Jongin lakukan justru melompat ke atas punggung Sehun. Spontan saja Jongin melakukannya karena punggung tegap itu terlihat nyaman sebagai tempat untuk bersandar. Sehun hanya tertawa merasakan beban berat di punggungnya.

"Ma—maaf." Ujar Jongin terbata, dia benar-benar malu dengan tindakannya dan berusaha untuk turun dari punggung Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu bertemu dengan _Stone_." Sehun menahan kedua kaki Jongin, agar laki-laki manis itu tetap berada di punggungnya.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar kedua tangannya melingkari leher Sehun longgar. Mengamati tengkuk putih Sehun dan anak rambut di belakang lehernya membuat jantung Jongin berdetak tak karuan. Jongin hanya berharap Sehun tidak merasakan detak jantungnya yang mengganggu sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Stone!_ " pekik Jongin girang dan kali ini bahkan Sehun tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Jongin, berlari menghampiri palang kandang Kuda dan mengusap kepala Kuda kesayangannya. Senyum lebar terlihat pada wajah manis Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun penuh arti lantas tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah."

Jongin kembali tersenyum kepada Sehun sebelum perhatiannya kembali kepada _Stone_. Lalu Jongin baru sadar jika ada Kuda-Kuda lain di kandang besar ini. "Wow!" ujar Jongin takjub. Kali ini giliran Sehun yang tersenyum lantas melangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku? Apanya? Kuda-Kuda di sini?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka luar biasa, terawat dan terlihat tangguh."

"Apa kau mengenali mereka?"

Jongin tertawa pelan dia tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Sehun, mungkin Sehun sedikit mengujinya. "Yang berwarna cokelat tua dengan surai hitam pekat jenis Mustang, cokelat muda dengan surai panjang berwarna pirang jenis Black Forest dari Jerman."

"Dan kudamu?"

"Friesian."

"Itu menakjubkan." Puji Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu sama sekali?"

"Mereka tidak memasukan kurikulum Kuda di pelajaran Tata Negara dan Tata cara hidup di istana."

"Baiklah...," balas Jongin sepintas lalu sebelum memulai petualangannya menjelejahi Kandang Kuda luas milik Keluarga Istana.

Jongin berlari dengan antusias membawa pelan di kedua tangannya ia jatuhkan pelana itu di atas tanah kemudian membuka palang pintu kandang _Stone_ , Sehun melangkah mundur dia belum pernah bersinggungan dengan Kuda milik Jongin, bisa saja Kuda itu berbahaya. _Stone_ menundukan kepala membiarkan Jongin mengelusnya, Jongin dengan cekatan memasang pelan, dan Sehun hanya bisa diam, memerhatikan, dan merasa takjub.

Detik berikutnya Jongin sudah berada di atas punggung _Stone_ , dan memerintahkan Kuda itu untuk melangkah perlahan mendekati Sehun. Jongin mengulurkan tangan kananya kepada Sehun dari atas punggung _Stone_. Sehun mengamati uluran telapak tangan Jongin untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia putuskan untuk menggenggam telapak tangan itu. Jongin tersenyum lebar, menarik tubuh Sehun ke atas untuk duduk bersama pada punggung _Stone._

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada perut rata Jongin. matahari bersinar cerah, berkuda di sekitar ladang gandum, tanpa gangguan, dan sejenak melupakan statusnya sebagai seorang Calon Raja membuat senyuman muncul pada wajah Sehun tanpa dia sadari.

"Terimakasih sudah membawa _Stone_ untukku."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun pelan.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

Previous

Detik berikutnya Jongin sudah berada di atas punggung _Stone_ , dan memerintahkan Kuda itu untuk melangkah perlahan mendekati Sehun. Jongin mengulurkan tangan kananya kepada Sehun dari atas punggung _Stone_. Sehun mengamati uluran telapak tangan Jongin untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia putuskan untuk menggenggam telapak tangan itu. Jongin tersenyum lebar, menarik tubuh Sehun ke atas untuk duduk bersama pada punggung _Stone._

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada perut rata Jongin. matahari bersinar cerah, berkuda di sekitar ladang gandum, tanpa gangguan, dan sejenak melupakan statusnya sebagai seorang Calon Raja membuat senyuman muncul pada wajah Sehun tanpa dia sadari.

"Terimakasih sudah membawa _Stone_ untukku."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun pelan.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

Nyonya Kim tampak kebingungan. Di hadapan beliau Taehyung duduk dengan gelisah tidak berani menatap langsung kedua mata perempuan yang telah melahirkannya. "Apa Jungkook tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, Nyonya Kim menghembuskan napas kasar menahan geram. "Ibu tanya sekali lagi apa Jungkook tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Sesuatu tentang Sehun dan Jongin?"

"Tidak, Ibu."

"Kim Taehyung! Berhenti berbohong!" teriak Nyonya Kim.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka." Ujar Taehyung masih sedikit menundukan kepala.

"Baiklah…," desah Nyonya Kim. "Ibu percaya, mulai hari ini ponsel Ibu yang pegang dan kau dilarang bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi. Ibu akan mengurus pernikahanmu dengan Sehun."

"Tidak!" tegas Taehyung. "Ibu tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku! Aku tidak mencintai Sehun hyung!"

"Cinta?" Nyonya Kim bertanya dengan nada mencibir. "Apa cinta bisa membuatmu hidup? Berhenti berpikir picik Kim Taehyung, penting untuk bertahan di Negara ini dengan kedudukan yang kuat."

"Bisakah Ibu berpikir hal lain? Bukan tentang kedudukan dan kekuasaan semata?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis. "Hentikan mimpimu tentang dunia sempurna yang dipenuhi cinta dan kedamaian Sayang. Kau akan patah hati." Ujar beliau menepuk pelan pundak kanan Taehyung. "Seluruh pintu dan jendela Ibu kunci, kau tidak bisa keluar dari rumah tanpa seizinku. Semoga Jongin menghubungi ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?! Ibu sudah mengusir Jongin hyung, kumohon berhenti mempersulit hidup Jongin hyung." Kedua ata Taehyung mulai sembab.

"Sayang, jangan menatap Ibu seperti wanita terkejam di dunia. Sekarang waktunya Jongin membalas jasa pada keluarga Kim dengan cara menjauhi Pangeran Sehun. Karena kau yang akan menjadi pendamping Pangeran Sehun."

"Ibu!" geram Taehyung. "Ibu melakukannya karena Sehun calon Raja, apa hanya itu?! Hanya itu yang Ibu pikirkan?!"

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum singkat memutar tubuh langsingnya dengan anggun. "Kunci semua pintu dan jendela, pastikan putraku tidak menyelinap keluar." Perintahnya pada para pengawal.

Taehyung hanya bisa melangkah mundur kemudian mendudukan dirinya ke atas _single sofa_ , ketika para pengawal mulai menutup dan mengunci pintu serta jendela kamarnya. Taehyung takut ibunya membuat rencana yang membahayakan untuk Jongin, tapi dia tidak tahu cara untuk memperingatkan Jongin dengan ponsel berada di tangan ibunya.

"Jongin hyung kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja." Harap Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan keras-keras tentang keinginanku memelihara Kuda. Tapi entah bagaimana Ayah mengetahuinya, mungkin karena aku menempel banyak poster Kuda di kamarku."

"Poster Kuda?!" tanya Sehun tak percaya dengan kalimat Jongin.

"Ya, ada yang aneh?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Saat anak muda memasang poster Idol kesukaan mereka, kau memasang poster Kuda."

"Memang apa yang aneh?" Jongin tidak suka dengan kalimat menyebalkan Sehun. "Kuda itu sangat cantik, anggun, dan tangguh. Mereka hewan paling indah yang pernah aku lihat."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarkan semua ucapan Jongin sembari mengendari mobil dengan tenang menembus jalanan Seoul. Di belakang mobil yang dikendarai Sehun, ada empat sedan putih pengawal Sehun dan dua sedan lain berwarna hitam berada di depan.

"Sehun, terimakasih bersedia merawat _Stone_."

"Tidak masalah. Kau sangat menyayanginya, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia." Jongin tertawa untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Kalimat Sehun benar-benar manis sekaligus menyebalkan menurut Jongin.

"Besok." Ujar Sehun. "Ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, aku harus bertanggungjawab pada pemikiran dan usulan-usulanku di depan parlemen. Siaran langsung di seluruh Negeri, lalu akan diputuskan apakah ususlanku layak untuk disetujui, dipertimbangkan, atau ditolak."

"Semoga sukses."

"Terimakasih."

"Kau—pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Kuharap seperti itu." Ucap Sehun sembari melirik Jongin, ia ingin mengatakan lebih banyak lagi ketika mobilnya harus berhenti di depan gedung apartemen dimana Jongin tinggal sekarang.

"Hmm.., sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya..,"

"Kau bahagia?" potong Sehun. "Apa kau bahagia hari ini?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat namun dengan suara antusias. "Baiklah—sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang. Selamat malam, jangan tidur terlalu larut Sehun."

"Hmm."

Jongin tersenyum melepas sabuk pengaman yang berada di tubuhnya kemudian bersiap untuk turun dari mobil ketika Sehun menahan lengan kirinya. "Sebenarnya aku sangat takut, aku takut memikirkan semua hal buruk besok."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Sehun, percayalah."

Sehun mengangguk pelan berusaha mempercayai semua ucapan Jongin. Seandainya bisa, Sehun ingin melarikan diri saja besok tapi dia sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk besok, berdebat dengan banyak orang, dan besok adalah penentu dari semua usaha kerasnya selama tiga tahun belakangan.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang aku cemaskan selain sidang di Parlemen besok."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menyimpannya untuk lain waktu, kepalaku bisa pecah jika memikirkan semuanya." Sehun tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat.

Jongin mengangguk pelan disertai senyuman tulus. "Kau pasti berhasil jangan cemas lagi."

"Terimakasih sudah mendukungku dan terimakasih sudah percaya padaku."

"Aku punya firasat yang kuat, terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi firasatku mengatakan besok kau akan berhasil dan membuat sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi."

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa tapi dia gagal dan akhirnya tertawa dengan keras. Tangan kanannya mengacak rambut Jongin gemas. "Semoga firasatmu tepat. Masuklah, Selamat Malam Jongin."

"Selamat Malam."

"Semoga mimpi indah."

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun sebelum keluar dari mobil Jongin mencium cepat pipi kanan Sehun. Jongin tidak berpikir panjang tentang apa yang dilakukannya, dia hanya merasa harus melakukan hal itu. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan apartemen.

"Jongiiinn!" Jongin berteriak histeris setelah menutup pintu apartemen. "Apa yang aku lakukan?! Astaga! Apa aku sudah gila?! Aku mencium Sehun, dia Pangeran. Bagaimana jika dia marah? Bagaimana jika dia menuntutku di pengadilan dengan kasus pelecehan? Wajahku terpampang di media masa, semua orang mengenalku, lalu aku dikucilkan, dibuang, diasingkan."

Jongin menahan napas kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa panjang, membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa empuk. "Jongin kau bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh." Gerutu Jongin dengan suara teredam bantal sofa.

"Sudahlah!" putus Jongin setelah mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal sofa, karena bernapas terasa panas teredam bantal sofa. "Sebaiknya aku mandi lalu tidur sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_."

"Hmm?"

"Kau terlihat bahagia, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bagi bersamaku?"

Sehun tertawa lantas menepuk pundak kanan Jungkook sebelum melangkah menuju perpustakaan. "Jangan tidur terlalu larut Kookie." Goda Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Taehyung."

Kalimat Jungkook menghentikan langkah Sehun, ia memutar tubuhnya menatap wajah cemas sang adik. "Berapa lama?"

"Hari ini."

"Kau pergi ke rumahnya?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Taehyung sedang sibuk untuk sementara waktu dia tidak bisa diganggu, dia ingin mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang sebelum belajar ke Inggris."

"Alasan yang masuk akal."

"Nyonya Kim yang mengatakannya bukan Taehyung langsung, maksudku selama ini Taehyung tidak pernah membahas rencana pendidikannya di Inggris. Sehun hyung—sudahlah, aku lelah aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat Malam."

"Selamat Malam."

"Aku akan mendukungmu besok, jangan cemas."

"Terimakasih, kau orang kedua yang mengucapkannya."

Wajah Jungkook dihiasi senyum lebar. "Siapa orang pertamanya?" goda Jungkook.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Goda Sehun sembari menyentil pelan dahi sang adik lalu berlari pergi.

"Apa-apaan dia, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Gerutu Jungkook mengusap dahinya pelan dengan tangan kiri, berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya meski dia masih merasakan sedikit keganjalan dalam hatinya mengenai Taehyung.

Sehun mengalihkan tujuan awalnya dari perpustakaan menuju dapur istana. Dia merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya di perpustakaan, semua persiapan sudah dilakukan dan sekarang Sehun hanya ingin sedikit menenangkan diri. Mendorong pintu kayu Mahogani perlahan, Sehun mendapati dapur dalam keadaan sepi. Mungkin karena dia tidak memilih dapur utama.

Aroma kayu bakar sisa pembakaran tungku tercium cukup kuat. Sehun menarik kursi kayu di belakang konter. Mendudukinya, aroma rempah tercium kuat dari tempatnya duduk. Sehun mendongak untuk mendapati ikatan _Lavender_ dan _Rosemarry_ kering digantung terbalik sebagai pengharum ruangan alami.

"Yang Mulia."

Suara panggilan dari seseorang yang begitu akrab di telinganya membuat Sehun menoleh ke belakang lantas tersenyum. "Paman Junsu."

"Yang Mulia, Anda tidak perlu memanggil saya dengan Paman cukup nama saya saja."

Sehun tersenyum tipis lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan mempersilakan Junsu, kepala Pelayan Istana untuk duduk. "Semua formalitas ini membuatku muak."

"Yang Mulia….,"

"Bisakah Paman membuatkanku teh yang menenangkan atau menghilangkan stres?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia."

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas konter dapur bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang dia lipat. Besok terlihat begitu berat, Sehun tidak yakin apa bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Karena tiga kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya akan membawa akibat lain dan Sehun tidak siap untuk efek domino yang akan ditimbulkan setelah keputusan diambil esok hari.

Sebenarnya semua pemikiran Sehun sudah disebarkan ke seluruh Negeri sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, besok Sehun hanya akan melantangkan pemikirannya secara langsung kemudian melihat hasil perhitungan suara. Seperti pemilihan Perdana Menteri dan sejenisnya. Apa rakyat mendukung usulannya atau sebaliknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Sehun.

"Stres bisa membuat perut mual untuk beberapa kasus yang saya tangani, teh peppermint ampuh untuk meredakan rasa mual, menenangkan, dan mengurangi stress. Yang Mulia bisa kembali fokus pada apapun yang sedang Yang Mulia kerjakan."

Sehun menegakan tubuh, tersenyum menatap Junsu. "Terimakasih Paman Junsu."

"Anda membutuhkan hal lain Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Paman bisa beristirahat sekarang, terimakasih untuk tehnya."

"Kehormatan bagi saya bisa melayani Anda, Yang Mulia Sehun."

"Pangeran Sehun." Koreksi Sehun. "Aku bukan Raja, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Yang Mulia."

Junsu hanya mengulas senyum menatap Sehun seolah berkata _kau akan menjadi Raja_ meski bibir Junsu tak bergerak sama sekali. "Batu Karang kuat tapi Batu Karang akan hancur oleh ombak, jangan menjadi Batu Karang, jadilah lautan itu sendiri Pangeran Sehun."

Sehun menggenggam cangkir teh dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menghirup aroma _Pappermint_ yang menguar di udara meski bercampur dengan aroma _Lavender_ dan _Rosemarry_ namun ia masih bisa mencium aroma teh di dalam cangkirnya dengan jelas. Sehun menghabiskan teh di dalam cangkir kemudian kembali ke posisi awalnya. Meletakan sisi kanan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Menarik napas dalam, Sehun berterimakasih kepada Junsu di dalam hati untuk teh buatannya yang terbukti bisa membuat Sehun lebih tenang. Memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya yang mulai terasa berat, tidak, Sehun tidak berniat untuk tidur hanya beristirahat sejenak.

"Sehun hyung."

Kedua kelopak mata Sehun kembali terbuka mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, di seluruh Istana hanya Jungkook yang memanggilnya Sehun hyung. "Hei." Ujar Sehun sembari menegakan tubuh menoleh menatap Jungkook. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku yakin Sehun hyung tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, aku pergi ke kamar Sehun hyung dan benar saja _Hyung_ tidak ada di sana."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun. "Terimakasih sudah mencemaskan aku."

"Jika besok Sehun hyung berhasil bagaimana denganku?"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Berarti aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Taehyung hyung karena aku dan dia masih kerabat."

"Itu hanya usulan kau tetap bisa menikahi Taehyung, aku sudah memikirkan setiap detailnya. Jangan cemas. Itu hanya usulan Jungkook semua keputusan ada di tangan masing-masing individu, tidurlah. Selamat Malam."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan Sehun hyung." Sehun tertawa mendengar permintaan Jungkook. "Ayolah Sehun hyung…," rajuk Jungkook.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan tidur denganmu hanya malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengenakan setelan jas rapi, Sehun melangkah memasuki gedung Parlemen dengan pengawalan ketat. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan napas kasar untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Sekarang saatnya, Sehun tahu dia harus melangkah maju siap atau tidak siap. Pintu megah di hadapannya terbuka lebar. Menarik napas panjang sekali lagi kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sehun mencoba mengingat wajah dan ucapan Jongin yang mempercayainya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Sehun." Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Melangkah menuju tengah ruangan luas dengan seluruh tatapan dari para anggota Parlemen dan Perdana Menteri tertuju padanya. Sehun melangkah menuju podium yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, mengeluarkan laptop yang dia bawa menghubungkannya dengan proyektor. Sehun melirik para anggota Parlemen yang menatapnya tajam, seolah membeku, mereka nyaris tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sehun menatap sekilas lensa-lensa kamera yang ditujukan untuknya. Hari ini apa yang dia katakan akan didengar di seluruh Negeri bahkan mungkin di seluruh dunia. Sehun mengambil pengeras suara dengan tangan kiri, menggenggam erat, untuk meredam gerakan dari tangannya yang gemetaran. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Sehun tahu dia tidak akan pernah siap menghadapi hari ini. Tapi dia juga tahu jika tidak ada jalan mundur sekarang.

"Hari ini saya berbicara sebagai Sehun, salah satu penduduk Korea, ketua dari Tim riset Rumah Sakit Seoul, apa yang saya paparkan hari ini berdasarkan bukti ilmiah dan dilakukan dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih tiga tahun bahkan sebenarnya masih berlanjut hingga detik ini untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak bukti."

Tangan kanan Sehun menyentuh _keyboard_ laptopnya. Proyektor menampilkan empat gambar manusia dengan garis-garis penghubung. "Di sisi kanan berwarna merah adalah Keluarga Kerajaan dan di sisi kiri berwarna hijau adalah Keluarga Kim. Dan garis penghubung ini sebagai simbol sebuah hubungan, dalam hal ini pernikahan."

Sehun menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya dengan pengeras suara kembali. "Kita melakukan pernikahan kerabat selama ratusan tahun, saya tidak menyalahkan tradisi, saya mengerti alasan dibalik pernikahan kerabat ini. Untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan dan menjaga garis keturunan Bangsawan."

Sehun kembali menyentuh _keyboard_ proyektor lantas menampilkan gambar-gambar. "Mereka adalah para keturunan yang terlahir dari tradisi pernikahan kerabat ini. Hingga detik ini kita pantas bersyukur tidak ada keturunan yang terlahir dengan kekurangan fisik."

Sehun mencoba melihat reaksi para anggota Parlemen, mereka terlihat tidak antusias. "Pangeran Kihyun, Pangeran Minho, Pangeran Seunghoon, Puteri Suzy, Puteri Jisoo, dan Pangeran Kris. Mereka meninggal sebelum menyentuh usia tiga puluh tahun. Karena penyakit yang disebabkan pernikahan kerabat ini."

Sehun kembali sibuk dengan _Laptop_ di hadapannya. "Saya akan membuat alasan ini sederhana. "Salah satu bahaya yang timbul akibat pernikahan kerabat adalah sulitnya mencegah terjadinya penyakit yang terkait dengan gen buruk orangtua. Karena masing-masing orang membawa salinan gen buruk dan tidak ada gen normal yang menggantikan. Gangguan resesif langka yang akan mengundang banyak masalah kesehatan dan usia harapan hidup pendek. Saya tidak akan mencela tradisi masa lalu, saya hanya memaparkan fakta dan berharap Para Anggota Parlemen dan Perdana Menteri yang terhormat bisa mengambil keputusan bijaksana, mengenai tradisi yang telah berjalan selama ratusan tahun ini."

Sehun sudah selesai dengan pemaparannya, namun dia merasa harus mengatakan hal ini. "Hal lain yang saya keluhkan tentang kehidupan Istana adalah darah Bangsawan dianggap jelmaan Dewa yang tidak tersentuh hukum dan tidak pernah salah, lalu mengenai hubungan orangtua dan anak di dalam Istana. Bagaimana sebuah hubungan yang begitu dekat bisa berubah begitu formal. Kerajaan ini memiliki kisah kelam mengenai perubatan tahta dimana Ayah kandung membunuh putranya sendiri karena menolah turun tahta. Saya harap dua keluhan saya bisa ikut dipertimbangkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berada di tengah kota dan melihat semua yang terjadi pada Sehun lewat layar raksasa pada salah satu gedung. Sehun luar biasa, ketika semua orang yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan meriah. Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan merasa bangga.

" _Yang Mulia Raja Sehun!"_ seseorang meneriakan nama Sehun dengan tambahan gelar Raja kemudian seruan itu dengan cepat diikuti yang lain.

" _Yang Mulia Raja Sehun!"_

" _Yang Mulia Raja Sehun!"_

" _Yang Mulia Raja Sehun!"_

Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah menjauhi kerumunan. Sehun berhasil melakukannya, sedikit demi sedikit mengubah tradisi Kerajaan yang menurutnya perlu diperbaiki.

Di sebuah kedai teh tak jauh dari kerumunan. Nyonya Kim memerhatikan semua yang terjadi dengan seksama. Dengan cangkir berisi teh hitam terbaik, beliau tersenyum puas. "Sehun dia berhasil. Selanjutnya siapa yang Sehun pilih dan permainan akan dimulai bergantung dengan pilihannya."

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

Previous

" _Yang Mulia Raja Sehun!"_ seseorang meneriakan nama Sehun dengan tambahan gelar Raja kemudian seruan itu dengan cepat diikuti yang lain.

" _Yang Mulia Raja Sehun!"_

" _Yang Mulia Raja Sehun!"_

" _Yang Mulia Raja Sehun!"_

Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah menjauhi kerumunan. Sehun berhasil melakukannya, sedikit demi sedikit mengubah tradisi Kerajaan yang menurutnya perlu diperbaiki.

Di sebuah kedai teh tak jauh dari kerumunan. Nyonya Kim memerhatikan semua yang terjadi dengan seksama. Dengan cangkir berisi teh hitam terbaik, beliau tersenyum puas. "Sehun dia berhasil. Selanjutnya siapa yang Sehun pilih dan permainan akan dimulai bergantung dengan pilihannya."

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

"Yugyeom! Jaebum!" pekik Jongin sembari melemparkan tubuhnya kepada dua sahabatnya namun Yugyeom lah yang menangkap tubuh Jongin sementara Jaebum melengos tanpa dosa.

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen, dan memilih menghubungi sahabat yang dia rindukan. Meski pada akhirnya hanya Jaebum dan Yugyeom yang bisa datang.

"Bagaimana jika aku jatuh?!" protes Jongin kepada Jaebum.

"Yugyeom kuat." Balas Jaebum santai disertai senyuman lebar.

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta bertemu dengan kami setelah menghilang?" Yugyeom menatap Jongin penuh perhatian.

"Kita cari tempat yang nyaman baru akan aku ceritakan semuanya." Ujar Jongin disambut anggukan oleh Yugyeom dan Jaebum.

"Hmm, kafe disekitar pusat kota penuh. Kau ada ide _Hyung_?" Yugyeom menatap Jaebum penuh harap.

"Kenapa selalu aku…," keluh Jaebum namun sebenarnya dia mencoba memikirkan permintaan Yugyeom dan Jongin. "Kita bisa mengobrol di mobil sambil mencari tempat yang nyaman." Usul Jaebum.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan Jongin hyung." Timpal Yugyeom.

"Baiklah, ayo!" pekik Jongin ceria kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Yugyeom disusul Jaebum melangkah di belakang mereka berdua.

Jongin duduk di kursi penumpang belakang mobil _Porsche_ milik Jaebum. "Kau bisa mulai bercerita sekarang." Ujar Jaebum sembari mengemudikan mobil.

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam sembari berpikir bagian mana yang akan dia ceritakan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak memaksa _Hyung_ , jika belum siap tidak perlu kau ceritakan." Kalimat Yugyeom terdengar menenangkan, namun Jongin tidak ingin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya cemas.

"Aku diusir dari rumah."

"Apa?!" pekik Yugyeom dan Jaebum bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Terlalu rumit, ringkasnya. Ibu ingin aku pergi dari rumah itu, aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim, Ibu menentang pernikahanku dengan Sehun. Sehun akan menikah dengan Taehyung."

"Wow." Komentar Jaebum.

"Hmm baiklah sudah aku duga." Sambung Yugyeom.

"Kau sudah tahu?!" pekik Jaebum diiringi tatapan terkejut dari Jongin.

"Ayolah, berkaca dari tradisi tidak sulit mengambil kesimpulan." Yugyeom menjawab santai sambil mengendikan kedua bahunya. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang!" pekik Yugyeom diangguki Jaebum dan Jongin.

Jongin bergegas merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang masih mengeluarkan bunyi. Dari kursi depan Jaebum dan Yugyeom memerhatikan Jongin lewat kaca spion dengan penasaran. Melihat Jongin mengerutkan dahi dan tampak berpikir.

"Ada masalah?" Yugyeom menjadi orang pertama yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke apartemen. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan." terang Jongin.

"Hal penting? Tidak bisa menunggu? Bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?" rengek Yugyeom.

"Ayolah…," balas Jongin menahan senyum. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, dalam waktu dekat, jangan cemas."

"Baiklah kau kami turunkan di mana?" tanya Jaebum.

"Apartemen di belakang kampus kita."

"Kau tinggal di sana sekarang?"

"Hmm."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri."

"Apartemen yang bagus." Komentar Jaebum.

"Begitulah." Tanggap Jongin sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya keluar mobil tidak ingin merasa bersalah kepada Jaebum dan Yugyeom karena tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendengar tepuk tangan ia menoleh ke arah jendela besar dan melihat kerumunan rakyat di luar gedung meneriakan namanya, mengangkat spanduk raksasa dan foto dirinya. Sehun menarik napas dalam, membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan meninggalkan gedung. Dia tidak bisa cepat puas sekarang keputusan masih terlalu awal. Tapi, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti untuk berharap lebih banyak jika usulannya akan diterima oleh sebagian besar rakyat Korea.

"Sehun hyung." Jungkook menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun memeluk Jungkook erat. "Kita tidak boleh cepat puas." Bisik Sehun.

"Hmm." Gumam Jungkook.

Sehun menatap salah satu pengawal Jungkook yang sudah Sehun kenal dekat dan percayai. Firasatnya mengatakan untuk lebih waspada dan dia hanya ingin memastikan orang-orang yang dia sayangi aman. "Perketat pengawalan Pangeran Jungkook."

" _Hyung_ ada apa?" Jungkook menatap Sehun heran.

"Kau berada di pihakku, percayalah ada yang mengincarmu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Waspadalah."

"Sehun hyung juga." Sehun tersenyum menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jungkook. "Sehun hyung akan kemana?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui." Balas Sehun yang dijawab dengan tawa renyah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa." Ujar Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang membawa Jaebum dan Yugyeom. Setelah mobil itu pergi Jongin berlari memasuki gedung.

Jongin tidak menduga Sehun akan datang, benar, ponselnya berdering karena pesan dari Sehun. Padahal Jongin berpikir Sehun pasti sangat sibuk setelah usulannya disambut baik oleh sebagian masyarakat. Jongin memperlambat langkah kaki, mencoba mengatur napas, melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?" Jongin bertanya setelah napasnya cukup teratur.

"Ini rumahmu." Balas Sehun sembari memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin. "Kau darimana?"

"Mencari udara segar. Aku melihat semuanya di pusat kota, kau—hebat." Puji Jongin tulus.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sehun singkat.

"Baiklah—sebaiknya aku membuka pintu agar kita bisa masuk ke dalam." Jongin tersenyum canggung dia cukup salah tingkah sekarang.

Sehun mengenakan celana jins biru dengan robekan melintang pada kedua lututnya. Kaos putih polos dilapis jaket jins senada dengan celana yang dia kenakan. Sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat dan rambut cokelatnya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan berbeda dengan cara berpakaian dan gaya rambut Sehun sepanjang ingatan Jongin selama ini.

Jongin mendorong pintu ke belakang melangkah cepat mendahului Sehun, melepas sepatu dan menggiring Sehun untuk mengikutinya menuju dapur. Tanpa diberi perintah Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin, menarik salah satu kursi makan kemudian mendudukinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Belum."

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

"Untuk apa aku pura-pura berbohong?" Sehun menatap tajam kedua mata bulat Jongin. Membuat Jongin gugup dan nyaris menumpahkan soda stroberi yang sedang dia tuang.

"Ma—maksudku itu akan sangat tidak baik membuatmu menunggu. Kau seorang Pangeran, bisa saja aku berada di dalam bahaya jika—kau tau maksudku kan—membuatmu tidak suka."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tidak semudah itu Jongin, aku tidak bisa berbuat semauku hanya karena seseorang melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Dunia tidak bisa berjalan seperti itu."

"Hmm.., baiklah, mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan." Jongin memberikan senyum singkat mendorong salah satu gelas berisi soda stroberi ke hadapan Sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Aku gugup sekali." Sehun membuka suara. "Saat itu rasanya aku ingin mundur, para anggota Parlemen dan Perdana Menteri terlihat mengerikan. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik…,"

"Tapi kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Potong Jongin.

"Berkatmu."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Aku memikirkanmu, saat mengamati semua orang-orang mengerikan yang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku membayangkan kau duduk di sana, memperhatikan aku, hanya kau seorang. Dan aku bisa melakukan semuanya sampai akhir meski tidak bagus."

"Kau melakukannya dengan sempurna! percayalah!" puji Jongin antusias membuat Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu?"

"Sehun itu tidak perlu, kau sudah cukup banyak membantuku. Sungguh itu tidak perlu, jangan membuatku merasa sungkan."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tegas Sehun.

"Hei!" protes Jongin. "Kau tidak bisa berbuat semaumu!"

"Aku akan memesan Pizza dan buket besar Ayam Goreng."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah pesan saja." Tanggap Jongin, amarahnya lenyap seketika mendengar buket besar Ayam Goreng. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak kelezatan Pizza dan Ayam Goreng?

Sehun menyungging senyum tipis untuk sedetik kemudian sibuk dengan ponsel di kedua tangannya. Jongin mencicipi soda di dalam gelasnya dan mulai memerhatikan penampilan Sehun hari ini. Penampilan yang sangat berbeda dan menurut Jongin, Sehun lebih cocok berpakaian santai dibanding stelan jas mahal yang terkadang terlihat berlebihan. " _Ash Grey_ , kurasa cocok." Jongin menggumam tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Tidak!" balas Jongin cepat dan semakin mencurigakan bagi Sehun.

"Ada masalah?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil meletakan gelas sodanya ke atas meja. "Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu dan tanpa sadar mengucapkannya."

"Hmm." Sehun hanya menggumam.

"Aku pergi sebentar hanya mengganti pakaian." Pamit Jongin tergesa kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun di ruang makan. Jongin mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa segugup ini berada di dekat Sehun.

Bukan pergi ke kamar, Jongin pergi ke balkon. Menoleh ke belakang setelah memastikan Sehun tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan, Jongin bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Kedua telapak tangannya memegangi besi pembatas erat.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa jadi gugup seperti ini?" Keluh Jongin, kedua tangannya yang berada di atas besi pembatas kini terangkat dan kembali mengipasi wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak ke kamar?"

"Sialan!" pekik Jongin, terkejut dengan suara Sehun. Memutar tubuhnya cepat Jongin menatap Sehun canggung. "Maaf—aku terkejut."

"Pesanan kita sudah tiba."

"Cepat sekali."

"Hmm…, pengawalku yang mengurusnya."

"Ah, pantas saja."

"Masuklah, kuharap kau cukup lapar untuk menghabiskan semuanya."

"Kau gila…," gumam Jongin.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak!" pekik Jongin sambil berjalan cepat menghindari Sehun. Bisa bahaya jika Sehun mengetahui apa yang dikatakannya. Tidak, Jongin tidak ingin berakhir di dalam penjara karena menghina seorang Pangeran meski itu hanya sebuah candaan. "Apa?" Jongin kebingungan ketika Sehun menahan lengan kanannya.

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam tangan kirinya masih menahan lengan kanan Jongin, kemudian dengan cepat Sehun merogoh saku depan celana jinsnya.

"Apa yang kau…,"

Jongin belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Sehun menyematkan sebuah cincin pada jari manis kirinya. Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya dan Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah untukmu, aku tunggu di meja makan." Sehun memutar tubuh cepat memunggungi Jongin lalu melangkah pergi.

Jongin terpaku di tempat mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun memberinya cincin, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berbahaya Jongin angkat tangan kirinya. Memerhatikan benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna emas yang kini melingkari jari manisnya.

Perlahan Jongin melepas cincin itu, dengan desain sederhana cincin itu Jongin yakini terbuat dari emas dari warnanya, di tengah terdapat batu cincin berwarna bening. Jongin putar cincin emas itu, menjepitnya di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Di dalam bagian cincin tertulis namanya _**Jongin**_ **.**

"Kenapa dia memikirkan hal ini?" gerutu Jongin, memasang cincin itu kembali, menahan senyum dan berjalan menyusul Sehun di meja makan.

"Hmm.., terimakasih Sehun." Ucap Jongin diawali gumaman.

"Duduklah dan kita makan."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin singkat.

Jongin memilih Ayam Goreng dan Sehun memilih potongan Pizza. Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang lebih santai dibanding biasanya. "Kau pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum ke sini?"

"Tidak."

"Pakaianmu berbeda."

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih normal." Terang Sehun disela kegiatan mengunyah Pizza.

"Kau lebih cocok berpakaian santai seperti itu menurutku."

"Terimakasih. Dan tadi kau mengatakan hal lain tentangku."

"Apa?"

" _Ash Grey_."

Jongin nyaris menggigit lidahnya mendengar kalimat Sehun. Ayolah, dia pikir Sehun sudah lupa celetukan kurang ajarnya tadi tapi ternyata dia masih mengingatnya.

"Ah itu…," Jongin sedikit kesusahan menjelaskan. "Maksudku itu warna."

"Warna?"

"Iya warna, _Ash Grey_ seperti warna abu kayu bakar kira-kira seperti itu. Aku melihat seorang model di majalah memakai warna itu, terlihat sangat keren dan kupikir…," Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. "Kurasa—kau cocok dengan warna itu." Ujarnya menahan malu.

"Kau ingin melihatku memakai warna itu?"

"Iya, tapi tidak perlu kau anggap serius. Maksudku kau Pangeran dan mewarnai rambutmu terlalu mencolok pasti tidak akan baik."

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba." Balas Sehun sebelum menggigit Pizza di tangannya lagi.

"Tidak perlu, sungguh!" pekik Jongin. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu di sorot." Terangnya.

"Hmm." Sehun hanya bergumam membuat Jongin semakin salah tingkah.

"Mengenai cincin yang kau berikan…," Jongin menarik lepas cincin di jari manisnya dengan cepat kemudian meletakannya ke atas meja makan, dan mendorongnya ke arah Sehun. "Aku merasa tidak enak terus menerima pemberian darimu."

"Itu pemberian yang tulus dariku tapi jika kau tidak menghendakinya, kau bisa membuangnya."

Jongin mengamati cincin di atas meja itu dengan lekat lantas membayangkan bagaimana jika cincin itu dibuang. Bibir Jongin mengerucut tanpa sadar, ia yakin cincin itu tidak murah dan itu adalah alasan mengapa Jongin enggan menerimanya. "Terimakasih, ini yang terakhir jangan memberiku barang-barang mahal lagi, kau sudah cukup banyak membantuku."

"Aku peduli padamu." Sehun membalas singkat.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati Ayam Goreng. "Kau benar-benar peduli atau kau hanya mengasihaniku?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun berhenti menikmati Pizza, mengelap kedua tangannya dengan tisu dan meneguk soda di dalam gelas sementara kedua matanya menatap Jongin lekat. "Aku peduli padamu, tapi jika kau menganggap semua perhatianku karena mengasihanimu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa mengubah caramu berpikir."

"Kau harus menikah dengan Taehyung."

"Aku tidak akan menikahi Taehyung, aku tidak mencintainya."

"Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya usulanmu ditolak Parlemen, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa menjadi Raja jika menikah denganku."

"Aku harus menjadi Raja karena secara garis keturunan Jungkook tidak bisa naik tahta. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tahta jatuh." Jelas Sehun.

"Berarti kau tidak bisa menikah denganku menurut tradisi."

"Ya." Kedua bola mata Jongin membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun."

"Bukankah itu egois?"

"Istana juga egois memaksakan sebuah pernikahan tanpa berpikir jika Pangeran-Pangeran mereka mungkin saja jatuh hati pada orang lain di luar Keluarga Kim."

Jongin menundukan kepala memainkan soda di dalam gelasnya. "Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Asalkan kau bersamaku, asalkan kau percaya padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mencintaiku."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Semoga kita bisa menghabiskan semua hidangan ini." Ucap Sehun diselingi tawa renyah di akhir kalimat.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

Previous

"Aku harus menjadi Raja karena secara garis keturunan Jungkook tidak bisa naik tahta. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tahta jatuh." Jelas Sehun.

"Berarti kau tidak bisa menikah denganku menurut tradisi."

"Ya." Kedua bola mata Jongin membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun."

"Bukankah itu egois?"

"Istana juga egois memaksakan sebuah pernikahan tanpa berpikir jika Pangeran-Pangeran mereka mungkin saja jatuh hati pada orang lain di luar Keluarga Kim."

Jongin menundukan kepala memainkan soda di dalam gelasnya. "Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Asalkan kau bersamaku, asalkan kau percaya padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mencintaiku."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Semoga kita bisa menghabiskan semua hidangan ini." Ucap Sehun diselingi tawa renyah di akhir kalimat.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

"Tidak perlu." Cegah Jongin ketika Sehun mulai membantunya membersihkan meja makan. Namun, Sehun mengabaikan permintaan itu dan melanjutkan kesibukannya. Membuang sisa makanan, meletakan piring dan gelas kotor ke dalam tempat cucian.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, sekarang aku bukan Pangeran. Aku Sehun."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, kedua tangannya membuka kran air tempat cucian meletakan semua piring dan gelas kotor di bawah kucuran air. Kemudian satu persatu Jongin mulai mengusapkan sabun pada permukaannya. Sehun berdiri di sisi kanan tubuh Jongin, jaket jins biru yang dia kenakan sudah dilepas menyisakan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek dengan potongan leher V. Menampakan tulang selangka Sehun yang menonjol dan kulit putih bersihnya.

Sehun meminta Jongin mengoperkan gelas dan piring yang dipenuhi busa ke tangannya untuk dibilas. Jongin menuruti permintaan Sehun, dia tidak ingin berdebat kecil lagi karena Sehun sendiri sudah mengatakan jika sekarang dia bukan seorang Pangeran, hanya seorang Sehun.

"Tidak ada lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil menoleh menatap Jongin.

"Semua sudah bersih, terimakasih." Balas Jongin sementara tangan kirinya meraih dua lap bersih dari gantungan, salah satunya dia sodorkan kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerima lap dari Jongin dan mulai mengeringkan kedua tangannya. Ia lantas mendudukan diri di atas konter dan tanpa bisa dicegah pikirannya mulai membayangkan banyak hal. "Bagaimana jika semuanya sederhana saja."

"Sederhana?" Jongin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Sederhana seperti apa?"

"Kita berdua, aku hanya pekerja kantoran biasa, kau juga, kita menikah dan hidup dengan dua anak."

"Kau—menginginkan kehidupan seperti itu? Di luar sana banyak orang bermimpi menjadi sepertimu."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Mereka tidak mengetahui secara detail. Mereka hanya berpikir tentang harta, tahta, dan ketenaran."

"Apa kau menderita selama ini?"

"Bukan menderita, kurasa lebih tepat disebut sebagai beban. Beban ketika semua yang kau lakukan dan putuskan akan mempengaruhi kehidupan banyak orang."

"Kau terlahir sebagai Pangeran dan calon Raja."

"Ya, aku harus menerima takdirku." Gumam Sehun. "Duduklah di sampingku." Pinta Sehun.

"Di atas konter dapur?"

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah." Jawab Jongin, mengikuti permintaan Sehun, Jongin kini duduk di atas konter dapur di sisi kanan tubuh Sehun. Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin, menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun pada telinga kiri Jongin membuat Jongin tertawa karena hembusan napas hangat Sehun membuatnya geli. "Aku serius Jongin!" protes Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Balas Jongin sambil menarik tubuhnya ke kanan menjauhi Sehun. "Kau membuatku kegelian."

Tawa Jongin terlihat indah dan hal itu membuat Sehun ikut tertawa. Sehun menarik lengan kiri Jongin pelan, mendekatkan tubuh mereka, lantas memeluk Jongin erat. Mengecup puncak kepala Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin tersenyum di dalam pelukan Sehun, ia balas pelukan Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher kiri Sehun.

"Jangan pergi tetaplah di sisiku Jongin." bisik Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Balas Jongin.

"Besok, kau ada waktu?"

"Waktu untuk apa?"

"Jalan-jalan denganku, berkencan."

Jongin menelan ludah susah payah mendengar kalimat kencan dari bibir tipis Sehun. Masih berada di dalam pelukan Sehun, Jongin cemas jika Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. "Bagaimana, kau punya waktu?" tanya Sehun tidak sabar.

"Ayolah, memangnya aku bisa pergi kemana? Kau membawa pasporku."

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin, ia mengecup puncak kepala Jongin sekali lagi. "Besok berarti kita pergi berkencan."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia menatap Jongin meminta izin untuk sedikit menjauh, Jongin mengangguk mengijinkan. Sehun berjalan sedikit menjauhi konter dapur, menjawab panggilannya dalam posisi memunggungi Jongin.

"Jungkook, ada apa?"

" _Hyung, aku mencemaskan Taehyung. Dia belum bisa dihubungi dan saat aku ke sana Nyonya Kim mengatakan Taehyung masih sibuk belajar."_

"Baiklah kita kesana setelah ini untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung."

" _Terimakasih Sehun hyung."_

"Sehun." Panggil Jongin setelah dilihatnya Sehun selesai dengan ponselnya. Jongin tidak ingin ikut campur namun dia tidak sengaja mendengar nama Taehyung disebut. "Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Taehyung?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, menurutnya Jongin berhak tahu. "Nyonya Kim terus mengatakan jika Taehyung sibuk, Jungkook tidak bisa menemui Taehyung. Adikku mencemaskan keadaan Taehyung yang sebenarnya."

"Kau akan kesana?"

"Ya."

"Kapan?!"

"Sekarang." Ujar Sehun melirik jam dinding di belakang tubuh Jongin. "Pukul sepuluh malam. Belum terlalu larut untuk melakukan kunjungan. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak kunjungan Pangeran?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bercanda untuk mencairkan ketegangan. Dia tahu Jongin mencemaskan keadaan Taehyung juga.

"Bisakah kau—memberiku kabar terbaru tentang Taehyung?" mohon Jongin.

"Tentu, jangan cemas semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menolong Taehyung jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

"Pastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Tentu Jongin. Pukul sembilan pagi aku akan menjemputmu kuharap kau sudah siap."

Jongin tersenyum miring namun dia tetap mengangguk meski jantungnya berdetak kurang ajar sekarang. "Sembilan pagi." Gumam Jongin.

"Kencan." Ujar Sehun dengan alis kanan yang sengaja dia naikkan untuk menggoda Jongin.

"Jalan-jalan." Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kencan sepertinya terlalu…," menggantung kalimat dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Cengeng?" tanya Sehun.

"Kurasa." Balas Jongin jujur.

"Baiklah." Sehun menyerah menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Besok kita akan jalan-jalan berdua. Selamat Malam, jangan tidur terlalu larut."

"Tentu."

"Akan aku kabari tentang Taehyung jangan terlalu cemas." Jongin mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Sehun, memeluk tubuh Jongin singkat kemudian mengecup dahi Jongin. "Sampai besok." Pamit Sehun.

Menahan senyum, Jongin menatap lekat punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauhi apartemennya. Setelah punggung itu menghilang, Jongin langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen kemudian berlari cepat menuju ruang keluarga. Jongin melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa biru, dalam posisi tengkurap Jongin mulai berteriak di atas bantal sofa.

"AAAAA!" teriaknya.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya kemudian merubah posisi dari tengkurap menjadi duduk, bantal sofa dia peluk erat. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu dan senyuman terus menerus menghiasi wajahnya. "Dia bisa bersikap manis." Ujar Jongin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menunggu Sehun di dalam mobil. Dia sengaja datang ke apartemen agar Sehun tidak perlu kembali ke Istana untuk menjemputnya. Sehun meminta salah satu pengawalnya membawa mobil yang tadi dia naiki, karena dia akan berada di dalam satu mobil dengan Jungkook. "Sehun hyung tampan." Puji Jungkook. "Tidak ingin mengganti pakaian?"

"Tidak perlu." Balas Sehun.

"Kencanmu berjalan dengan baik malam ini?"

"Bukan kencan, kami hanya makan malam bersama dan sedikit mengobrol." Balas Sehun.

"Itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai kencan." Jungkook terus menggoda.

Sehun menahan diri sampai mereka berada di dalam mobil, melirik Jungkook dengan kesal, lantas ditariknya lengan kanan Jungkook kemudian memiting kepala sang adik. "Sehun hyung!" protes Jungkook. "Lepaskan!"

"Kau menyebalkan." Ujar Sehun.

"Lepas!" pekik Jungkook.

Menahan tawa, Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pitingannya pada Jungkook. Ia melihat ke arah jalanan menuju kediaman Keluarga Kim. "Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja." Gumam Sehun.

"Kuharap." Balas Jungkook.

Sehun melirik Jungkook sambil memikirkan cara untuk mencairkan suasana. "Apa kau membawakan sesuatu untuk Taehyung?"

"A—apa?!" Jungkook tergagap mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari sang kakak. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kesana."

"Dasar…," Sehun mencibir pelan.

"Aku terlalu cemas untuk memikirkan hal lain." Ujar Jungkook jujur.

Sehun kembali melirik sang adik, kali ini ia memilih diam karena tahu jika Jungkook tidak bisa dialihkan. Sehun meluruskan pandangannya, mencoba menghitung berapa lama kira-kira mereka akan sampai ke kediaman Keluarga Kim.

"Bagaimana kabar Jongin hyung?"

"Dia—baik." Jawab Sehun tidak menyangka jika Jungkook akan menanyakan kabar Jongin.

"Apa Jongin hyung tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Keluarga Kim?"

"Untuk saat ini kurasa tidak bisa, aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Nyonya Kim."

"Kurasa Jongin hyung tidak akan bersedia kembali."

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tidak perlu berusaha keras mengembalikan Jongin hyung kepada Keluarga Kim, Nyonya Kim menolak kehadiran Jongin hyung. Jaga Jongin hyung, dia tanggungjawabmu."

"Jungkook." Ujar Sehun menahan geli.

"Ayolah, aku tahu Sehun hyung sudah merancang skenario masa depan dengan Jongin hyung dengan sangat detail." Ucapan Jungkook lagi-lagi dibalas dengan tawa oleh Sehun.

" _Hyung."_ Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada sang kakak, mendekat. "Setelah kita selesai dengan Keluarga Kim aku ingin pergi ke toko buku, ada novel yang ingin aku beli."

"Tentu, jangan terlalu lama dan formasi pengawal harus lengkap."

"Ayolah Sehun hyung tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kenapa pengawalku ditambah seperti sekarang?"

"Tidak ada penolakan, kau sudah setuju." Tegas Sehun.

"Apa Jongin hyung mendapatkan pengawal?"

"Ya, tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Hmm…, baiklah." Tanggap Jongin.

Laju mobil melambat, Jungkook mengamati keadaan di luar dengan cemas. Ketika berniat keluar Sehun menahannya. "Biar aku saja yang masuk."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa hanya kau yang tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan Taehyung atau aku juga akan diperlakukan sama." Sehun mencoba memberi penjelasan, Jungkook terlihat enggan namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju.

Sehun melangkah keluar mobil diikuti dua pengawal berjalan di belakang tubuhnya. Melintasi halaman luas kediaman Keluarga Kim. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, terakhir kali dia tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik kepada Nyonya Kim ketika mengambil _Stone_.

"Pangeran, apa yang membawa Anda datang ke tempat ini?"

Sehun menatap Nyonya Kim yang datang menyambutnya ia mencoba melihat ke belakang punggung wanita itu untuk mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan Taehyung. "Maaf, apa saya bisa menemui Taehyung?"

"Tentu Pangeran tetapi saya rasa Taehyung sudah tertidur sekarang. Dia belajar keras akhir-akhir ini, datanglah besok pagi. Anda bisa menemui Taehyung besok pagi."

"Baiklah Nyonya, apa Taehyung baik-baik saja? Dia dalam keadaan sehat?"

"Taehyung dalam keadaan sehat Pangeran. Anda tidak perlu memanggil saya dengan sebutan Nyonya." Ujar Nyonya Kim kemudian tersenyum anggun.

"Saya harus menghormati yang lebih tua." Balas Sehun kemudian menundukan kepalanya untuk beberapa detik sebagai tanda hormat.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan hari ini sungguh luar biasa Pangeran."

"Terimakasih Nyonya, saya tidak pantas dipuji."

"Apa kau tahu jika lima puluh persen rakyat memintamu untuk naik tahta?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Belum Nyonya, saya akan menunggu hingga Raja siap untuk mewariskan tahta. Saya akan menunggu." Tegas Sehun.

"Kau tidak memintanya? Rakyat akan mendukungmu."

"Tidak Nyonya, Raja masih sehat dan bijaksana untuk memimpin Kerajaan sampai waktu yang beliau rasa tepat untuk mewariskan tahta. Saya akan menunggu."

"Kau benar-benar sangat bijaksana Pangeran Sehun. Ah iya mengenai rencana pernikahanmu dengan Taehyung, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan pihak Kerajaan…,"

"Nyonya Kim." Potong Sehun. "Maaf jika saya menyela, saya tidak akan menikah dengan Taehyung keputusan saya tidak berubah, bahkan jika Parlemen tidak menghendaki usulan saya mengenai pilihan pernikahan kerabat, saya tidak akan menikahi Taehyung."

"Kau menjadi Raja tanpa pendamping?"

"Itu keputusan saya tolong hormati keputusan saya."

"Baiklah maafkan saya Pangeran, sebaiknya Anda kembali. Sudah larut malam sekarang pintu gerbang akan ditutup."

"Baik Nyonya, selamat malam. Dan maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda. Besok saya akan menemui Taehyung."

"Taehyung baik-baik saja, Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan putra saya."

"Saya akan tetap datang untuk memastikan Taehyung baik-baik saja."

"Tentu Pangeran." Ujar Nyonya Kim menyerah.

Nyonya Kim berdiri di ambang pintu, mengamati mobil-mobil melaju pergi dari halaman kediamannya. Mobil-mobil yang ditumpangi Pangeran Sehun dan pengawal-pengawal pribadinya. "Jongin, kau memilih Jongin, Pangeran Sehun. Mencoba mengubah tradisi Kerajaan dan sekarang kau memilih seseorang di luar Keluarga Kim. Kau, bermain api Pangeran."

"Ibu."

Nyonya Kim memutar tubuh untuk mendapati Taehyung berdiri di luar kamar tidurnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kembali ke kamarmu."

"Ibu hentikan semua ini, jangan menghalangiku bertemu dengan Jungkook. Jangan mengganggu Sehun hyung dan Jongin hyung."

"Tutup mulutmu!" teriak Nyonya Kim. "Pengawal! Bawa masuk Taehyung dan jangan biarkan dia keluar!" perintah Nyonya Kim.

"Lepas! Ibu tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Ibu tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami! Ibu tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak!"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum miring meremehkan. "Bocah tengik seperti kalian, tahu apa soal tradisi. Kalian berpikir jika perubahan adalah hal baik. Itu bukan hal yang baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tradisi yang sudah berjalan ratusan tahun diobrak-abrik oleh bocah ingusan." Bisik Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan tajam menuju halaman rumah kediaman yang sudah ditinggali leluhurnya turun temurun.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**TAKE MY HEART**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Cast : EXO member and other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : BL, Typo**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, or call it what you want**

 **Previous**

Nyonya Kim memutar tubuh untuk mendapati Taehyung berdiri di luar kamar tidurnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kembali ke kamarmu."

"Ibu hentikan semua ini, jangan menghalangiku bertemu dengan Jungkook. Jangan mengganggu Sehun hyung dan Jongin hyung."

"Tutup mulutmu!" teriak Nyonya Kim. "Pengawal! Bawa masuk Taehyung dan jangan biarkan dia keluar!" perintah Nyonya Kim.

"Lepas! Ibu tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Ibu tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami! Ibu tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak!"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum miring meremehkan. "Bocah tengik seperti kalian, tahu apa soal tradisi. Kalian berpikir jika perubahan adalah hal baik, tidak. Itu bukan hal yang baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tradisi yang sudah berjalan ratusan tahun diobrak-abrik oleh bocah ingusan." Bisik Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan tajam menuju halaman rumah kediaman yang sudah ditinggali leluhurnya turun temurun.

 **BAB EMPAT BELAS**

 _"Hyung_." Panggil Jungkook.

"Haah..," Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. "Tidak berhasil." Balas Sehun. "Kita kembali ke Istana sekarang." Perintah Sehun kepada sopir sekaligus pengawalnya.

"Mencurigakan." Komentar Jungkook.

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah, kau benar. Mencurigakan, tapi kita harus berpikir dengan matang agar Nyonya Kim tidak bertindak lebih jauh."

"Nyonya Kim memisahkan aku dengan Taehyung, dia sengaja _Hyung_."

"Jungkook...," Sehun mencoba menenangkan namun Jungkook memotong kalimatnya.

"Dia sengaja _Hyung_ , jika besok aku tidak bisa menemui Taehyung aku akan mengambil tindakan tegas dan menyuruh pengawal untuk membawa Taehyung paksa!" tegas Jungkook penuh amarah.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi amarah Jungkook. "Bersabarlah, besok kau akan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Aku janji."

"Nyonya Kim bersikeras agar kau menikah dengan Taehyung."

"Aku tidak akan menikahi Taehyung."

"Tapi Nyonya Kim bersikeras Sehun hyung!" teriak Jungkook putus asa. "Dia akan melakukan berbagai cara agar kau menikah dengan Taehyung."

"Jungkook aku akan memikirkan cara yang terbaik untukmu dan Taehyung. Jangan cemas." Ujar Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Jungkook mencoba menenangkan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak gegabah, karena kau akan berada dalam bahaya."

" _Hyung_...," keluh Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi, otaknya penuh dengan Taehyung membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara yang terbaik, percayalah."

"Iya _Hyung_." Gumam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidurlah Jongin, tidurlah...," ujar Jongin sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Dia terus memikirkan rencana kencannya dengan Sehun esok hari dan alhasil dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ah salah, pagi ini mengingat sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya? Apa yang harus aku pakai? Sehun akan menyukai penampilanku atau tidak...," racau Jongin, merasa semakin bingung Jongin akhirnya meraih ponsel di atas nakas mencabut ponselnya dari kabel cas.

Bibir Jongin mengerucut, dahi berkerut, dan alis bertaut. "Tips kencan pertama." Jongin menggumamkan topik yang dia ketik pada halaman pencarian. Sewajarnya orang putus asa internet adalah cara tercepat mendapat jawaban di zaman ini.

Internet mungkin cara tercepat untuk mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaan. Tapi, internet tak jarang pula menyediakan jawaban acak yang membuat orang kebingungan ingin menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. "Astaga..., bahkan internetpun tidak bisa membantuku...," keluh Jongin ia jatuhkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur putus asa.

Dan meski mencoba melawan, tidur masih menjadi kebutuhan manusia dan sepertinya hal itu tidak akan berubah dalam waktu dekat. Kedua kelopak mata berat Jongin menutup dengan pasti. Ia terlelap setelah otaknya terlalu lelah memikirkan kencan pertama yang sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mendengar sayu-sayup suara dering ponselnya. Tidak jelas, karena kabut kantuk masih menyelimuti Jongin tanpa celah. Baru ketika suara alarm ponselnya berubah menjadi nada lain yang dia yakini sebagai nada panggil, Jongin berusaha keras untuk terjaga. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba ranjang dengan posisi tidur terlentang.

Ketika telapak tangannya membentur sesuatu yang keras Jongin terlonjak, ia nyaris mendorong ponselnya meluncur mulus ke atas lantai keras yang pasti akan berakibat fatal.

"Astaga!" Jongin berteriak nyaris histeris melihat pukul berapa sekarang dan yang lebih parah Sehun menghubunginya. "Sehun!" Jongin cepat-cepat menjawab panggilan Sehun, lupa jika Sehun seorang Pangeran, lupa akan sopan santun, dan yang terpenting Jongin lupa jika Sehun bisa saja mengalami gangguan pendengaran akibat teriakan melengkingnya yang sama sekali tidak merdu.

 _"Jongin aku menunggumu di depan apartemen."_

"Aku tahu! Maaf aku terlambat, tunggu sebentar aku segera keluar!" untuk kedua kalinya Jongin berteriak.

Tanpa memutus sambungan Jongin mencampakan ponselnya begitu saja beruntung ponsel itu masih mendarat di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Jongin melompat turun dari atas ranjang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju lemari pakaian. Membuka pintu lemari lebar-lebar, menyambar apapun yang dia lihat pertama kali. Jongin tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana penampilannya.

Ia membawa pakaian yang dipilih serampangan tadi ke dalam kamar mandi. Sepanjang ingatan Jongin baru dua kali dia mandi dengan kecepatan kilat seperti sekarang. Pertama saat dia terlambat di hari pertama sekolah SMA-nya dan yang kedua tentu saja sekarang.

Jongin bahkan terengah-engah ketika melesat keluar dari kamar mandi. Kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel dan dompet, Jongin melirik sekilas penampilannya di dalam cermin. "Anggap saja pantas." Ujarnya sebelum berlari keluar meninggalkan kamar dengan rambut yang belum tersentuh sisir sama sekali.

Menyambar sepatu _Nike_ putih di dalam rak, Jongin nyaris terjungkal ketika mengenakannya. Setelah kedua sepatu berada di kedua kakinya dengan mulus, Jongin berdiri tegap, menarik napas dalam-dalam menenangkan diri. "Kau pasti bisa melalui kencan pertama ini dengan baik Jongin. Semangat!" Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan topik yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, senyuman Jongin luntur. Dia sudah membayangkan Sehun akan berdiri di hadapannya tersenyum membawa buket bunga cantik tapi yang menyambutnya adalah dinding dan lorong kosong. "Apa dia sudah menyerah menungguku?! Jongin kau pengacau!" kesal Jongin.

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponsel langsung berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Sehun atau mungkin otaknya yang bernisiatif untuk melakukannya, entahlah. Dua kali nada sambung suara Sehun menyambut pendengaran Jongin.

 _"Halo...,"_

"Halo Sehun Sehun ada dimana?!" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dan mengajukan pertanyaan dengan cara menyebalkan.

 _"Di luar gedung, aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian karena membawa banyak pengawal."_

"Banyak pengawal? Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

 _"Tidak ada, hanya pengawalan diperketat itu saja. Aku ceritakan nanti saja cepat keluar, kau lama sekali. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menunggu?"_

"Maaf." Jongin membalas singkat dengan menahan senyum. Ia putus sambungan telepon dengan Sehun kemudian bergegas pergi dengan jantung berdebar semakin keterlaluan.

Sehun berada di tempat yang dia sebutkan, di dekat taman apartemen. Dalam stelan mahal seperti biasa. Menatap Jongin tajam, langkah kaki Jongin berubah lambat ia nyaris menundukan kepala karena wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas

 _"_ Hai." Sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum suara berat Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu jantung Jongin untuk berdetak normal.

"Hai." Jongin membalas canggung.

"Kau tidur nyenyak tadi malam?" Sehun menahan tawa, dia sengaja menggoda Jongin yang kedua matanya tampak merah. Kemungkinan besar karena kurang tidur. Apa _kencan_ hari ini benar-benar membebaninya.

"Tentu saja aku tidur dengan nyenyak." Jawab Jongin bersyukur suaranya tidak bergetar dan terdengar meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kita berkencan sekarang." Ujar Sehun dengan nada menggoda, tak lupa dia mengedipkan mata kanannya untuk membuat Jongin semakin tersipu. Jongin tersenyum tipis tangan kirinya terulur untuk melingkari lengan kanan Sehun.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak ketika tubuh Jongin terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"Amankan Pangeran Sehun!"

"Buat Barikade!"

"Giring Pangeran ke dalam mobil anti peluru!"

Teriakan seluruh pengawal itu nyaris tak terdengar. Jongin terbaring di atas tanah dengan darah segar mengalir dari dadanya. Hari ini seharusnya mereka berkencan, hari ini seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang.

"Pangeran!"

Sehun tidak peduli, dia tidak peduli jika harus mati di tempat ini. Sehun berlari menghampiri tubuh Jongin. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan tubuh Jongin, tidak peduli dengan tanah dan rumput yang mengotori jas mahalnya.

"Tidak, Jongin buka matamu. Jangan pergi aku mohon...," pinta Sehun dengan suara tersendat. "Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin." Kedua tangan Sehun mencoba menghentikan aliran darah pada dada Jongin.

"Pangeran!" para pengawal berusaha menjauhkan Sehun.

"Selamatkan Jongin! Selamatkan Jonginku!" teriak Sehun histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Rencana untuk menghabisi Jongin sudah disusun rapi."_

Taehyung duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, dia tidak menyangka ibunya akan memikirkan hal kejam seperti itu. Taehyung mencoba menenangkan diri dia tidak boleh panik untuk memikirkan cara keluar dari rumah ini. Memberitahu Sehun dan Jongin akan rencana jahat ibunya.

"Tolong! Vertigoku kambuh!" Taehyung mulai berteriak, dia berharap para pengawal di luar cukup percaya kemudian membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Aku mohon tolong! Aku tidak sanggup lagi! Bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit! Ibu!"

Taehyung bergegas membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai kamar ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Duduk membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan menampakan wajah kesakitan. "Tolong...," kini Taehyung memohon dengan suara lemah.

Tidak lama, Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Kedua mata Taehyung terpejam setengah, ia terus merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Nyonya Kim berteriak panik melihat putranya kesakitan dan berada di dalam gendongan salah satu pengawal.

"Vertigo Tuan Muda kambuh Nyonya." Jawab salah seorang pengawal.

"Rumah Sakit! Apa yang kalian tunggu! Buka pagar sekarang!"

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, masih dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Pagar rumah dibuka lebar. Taehyung bersyukur sempat belajar bela diri meski hanya dasar. Taehyung menyikut perut pengawal yang menggendongnya menggunakan siku kanan seorang diri. Kesakitan, tubuh Taehyung dijatuhkan. Taehyung berlari sekuat tenaga hingga pengawal lain tidak sempat menghentikannya.

"Hentikan dia!" pekik Nyonya Kim.

Taehyung memaksa kedua kakinya bergerak lebih cepat, meski dia tidak mengenakan sepatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang cepat ada begitu banyak pengawal yang mengejarnya. Taehyung berbelok ke kanan mencoba mengecoh para pengawalnya. Tujuan utama Taehyung adalah jalanan utama, di tengah keramaian ia yakin para pengawal itu tidak akan bersikap ceroboh untuk menarik perhatian.

Taehyung berlari sekuat tenaga tapi para pengawal itu tetap mengejarnya, seolah mereka memiliki tenaga lebih. Napas Taehyung sudah sesak begitupun kedua kakinya yang terasa perih sekarang. Dan Taehyung tidak memiliki tenaga ketika seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan menggiringnya menuju ke dalam mobil.

Tunggu! Mobil sedan hitam itu terlihat tidak asing. "Jungkook." Bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mengeraskan rahang dan duduk di sisi kanan tubuh Taehyung. "Beruntung aku melewati rumahmu dan melihatmu berlari keluar." Ujar Jungkook.

"Jungkook...,"

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku nanti." Potong Jungkook. "Kakimu terluka."

"Aku tidak penting sekarang...,"

"Jongin hyung dan Sehun hyung ditembaki, kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit." Jungkook memotong kalimat Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya.

Taehyung bungkam, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Terlambat, dia terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Jongin. menyelamatkan kakaknya. "Ba—bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk seorang diri di ruang tinggi. Tidak, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak sendirian. Sepuluh orang pengawal menemaninya namun dia merasa sangat kosong sekarang. Di dalam sana, Jongin berada di ruang operasi dengan kemungkinan untuk selamat yang mungkin nyaris nol. Peluru itu menyerempet paru-paru kanan Jongin, membuat Jongin tercekik dan paru-parunya dibanjiri darah. Jongin benar-benar seorang diri, tidak ada keluarga maupun teman yang datang.

Sehun berharap hal ini hanya sementara, dia berharap masih ada seseorang yang peduli kepada Jongin. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin dibenci? Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada dinding dingin rumah sakit di belakang tubuhnya. Siapa yang melakukan tindakan kejam seperti ini?

" _Hyung!_ " suara Jungkook menarik Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia menegakan posisi duduk tanpa berniat untuk menghampiri dan menyambut kedatangan sang adik, dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk itu.

Jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan tubuh Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja _Hyung?!"_

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, Jungkook memeluk Sehun erat. Sedangkan Taehyung tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk, kakinya lemas. Melihat anggukan Sehun dia tahu darah siapa yang menempeli kemeja Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya mencoba menikmati pelukan Jungkook, berterimakasih di dalam hati karena sang adik bersedia datang untuk memberinya simpati dan sedikit dukungan.

 _"Sehun, apa kau tahu manusia bisa membunuh tanpa alasan. Manusia itu bisa menjadi sangat kejam. Kau seorang Pangeran dan calon Raja, ada banyak orang yang berniat menghancurkanmu. Sehun, jangan lemah."_

Ucapan sang Kakek ketika usianya dua belas tahun melintasi kepala Sehun, kedua matanya menatap Taehyung, lalu Jungkook yang masih memeluknya, dan semua pengawalnya. Sehun mendesis pelan ketika pikirannya mulai kacau dan dia berakhir dengan menaruh curiga kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" _Hyung_ akan pergi kemana?" Jungkook melempar pertanyaan ketika Sehun berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kamar mandi." Balas Sehun.

Dia perlu menjernihkan kepalanya agar dia tidak menaruh curiga kepada semua orang yang berada di dekatnya dan Jongin. Menarik napas dalam Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Taehyung.

"Jangan duduk di lantai." Ujar Sehun ketika Taehyung mendongak menatapnya. "Jongin pasti baik-baik saja." Sehun melihat telapak kaki Taehyung yang terluka. "Bawa Taehyung ke ruang perawatan." Perintah Sehun kepada salah seorang pengawalnya.

Sehun menepuk pelan pundak kanan Taehyung sebelum melangkah menjauhi ruang tunggu menuju kamar mandi ditemani empat orang pengawal. Ia melirik ruang operasi dengan lampu merah yang masih menyala. _"Jongin, jangan pergi."_ Sehun berujar di dalam hati penuh harap.

 **TBC**

 **Untuk versi lengkap Take My Heart bisa cek di Wattpad aku ya, aku sekarang lebih aktif di Wattpad OnlyBoomiee92**


End file.
